


玫瑰之夜 NOX ROSAROM

by VERGILIA



Category: Ancient History RPF, Ancient Rome - Fandom, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, Novella
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 60
Words: 68,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERGILIA/pseuds/VERGILIA
Summary: 于2018年（罗马建城二七七一年纪）夏完成的古罗马历史同人小说NOX ROSAROM（玫瑰之夜）。 主要角色为苏拉、卢库卢斯、克拉苏和庞培。正文共六十章。
Relationships: Gaius Marius/Lucius Cornelius Sulla, Lucius Cornelius Sulla Felix & Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus, Lucius Cornelius Sulla Felix/Lucius Licinius Lucullus, Lucius Cornelius Sulla Felix/Marcus Licinius Crassus, Lucius Licinius Lucullus & Marcus Licinius Crassus, Marcus Licinius Crassus/Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus | Pompey the Great
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这回是连载。
> 
> 时间是为85BC冬，米特拉达梯役后，苏拉从希腊出发第二次进军罗马，也是著名的复仇之行。文章是以卢库卢斯的口吻讲述式地写成的 ，所以各位可以随意代入听众身份。涉及人物有大统（魔）帅（王）苏拉、高（多）贵（才）冷（多）艳（艺）的克拉苏以及小可（腹）爱（黑）庞培。另：玫瑰在古时象征着秘密。这篇文章也揭（编）示（造）了很多苏拉军中的小秘密，希望大家喜欢。
> 
> 2018.7.21

我还能记起来，那一天的夜晚，是玫瑰色的。  
  
  
  


如果英白拉多还在的话，肯定会用批评的语气打趣我说：“傻孩子。玫瑰色的天是夕阳时才会有的景色，怎么弄出夜晚来？”  
  
  
  
  


不过这回我就要大着胆子告诉他，是真的，英白拉多，是真的。那一天的夜晚是玫瑰色的，而且它就倒映在您的眼睛里。  
  
  
  


卢修斯·李锡尼乌斯·卢库卢斯  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


幸福的过去，只是想一想就会令人不由自主地心中发烫。眼下正要入冬，军营四处散散乱乱地铺上了一些火堆，更多的则是被不断地送向英白拉多的帐里，因为大家都知道他缺不了这些。  
  
  
  
  


天暗得越来越快了，可再黑的夜都不能遮蔽住苍黄大地上的残枝败叶。那时候我们的心情就像这堆破草一样，毫无头绪。没有人知道未来在哪里，不过是在按照地图上的标识漫无目的地晃荡。“雄武之师”做出这种行径，却没有一个人感觉奇怪。英白拉多说要打回罗马，不过收不到任何信任的声音，当然也收不到怀疑，因为没有人敢去回答。  
  
  
  
  
  


我们每天都走，但最有经验的老兵都总结不出行军里数、物资消耗这些最平常的细节，于是只能拜托克拉苏做这件事。这孩子精于计算，我一直知道。据说他在受困于岩洞的那九个月里居然还坚持在石壁上练习演算。同属李锡尼家族，但人与人的差异大概是天壤之别的吧。我当初若不是被数学家教天天体罚，也不会那么早就来参军。  
  
  
  
  


至于庞培吗？我会说的，最近总是有人问我关于他的事，其实这孩子除了狂妄自大之外也并非一无是处。我厌烦他，只不过是因为他狂妄得太过分了，竟然诸事都要用英白拉多的衣钵做挡箭牌，好像我们其他人都从未如他那般受过“苏拉的关爱和照顾”似的。  
  
  
  
  
  


不过说实话，他在讨英白拉多的欢心方面还真是自有一套秘法，无人能够效仿。每天的军务处理完后，英白拉多就顺势把他拉到帐子里，像个骄傲的父亲一样静听他对他自己当天“成绩”的夸夸其谈。我和克拉苏就总守在帐子外面，那孩子手里抱着演算蜡版，一面写一面偷瞄我的表情。  
  
  
  
  
  


我能理解他对我的这种依赖，毕竟他还小的时候，我们就常常在家族集会上碰面；而自从他拼命逃出生天，辗转到希腊投奔英白拉多以来，也一直是我这个同族长辈照顾着他。他没那么好的命，天生就能被英白拉多喜欢，但训诫和指导却从没少过他的。  
  
  
  
  
  


想起来我参军的时候，英白拉多还只是个财务官，我们很快就熟络了。那时的他给不了人哪怕一点点的距离感，总是见到新朋友就兴奋地拉去喝酒。统帅苏拉和财务官苏拉之间存在的差距，比你能想到的还要大呢。总之，我们就在帐外等着，如同期盼情人回心转意，不过始终都未能如愿。他们两个总能一起和睦地度过整个夜晚，真是令人羡慕。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


但克拉苏总是说“真是令人讨厌”。我问他是对谁这么说，他说是对天。天还不够冷，庞培这团柔滑的水还不足以冻成冰。等他冻成冰了，看英白拉多还敢不敢认他。  
  
  
  
  
  


我笑了，说今天等够了，咱们还是回去吧。  
  
  
  
  


行军的路上赶上农神节，尽管资金严重不足，英白拉多也坚持要搞庆祝会。这点上他和财务官苏拉的作风如出一辙。在严明至极的马略军中，他每次都是偷偷办活动，结果都是被大张旗鼓地干掉。现在有了自主权，他就像提前开展报复似地全力筹备，从各处搜刮银两，就差上沿途村民家抢劫了。  
  
  
  
  
  


自然没人怠慢。赶路可以拖拉，享乐却得抓紧。没人知道自己明天还能不能活着醒来，遂群魔乱舞、歌声不断。累了就躺到人堆里喝酒，跟完全不认识此刻却倒在一起的兄弟扯淡；醒了就回篝火旁载歌载舞。克拉苏见状就说自己要回帐里睡觉，我当时没拦他，后来想起就是无尽的“悔恨”。当然这是后话。  
  
  
  
  


英白拉多靠着一根长木，在这种情境下他一般都是很放松的，可这次不知为什么竟面无表情。庞培席地坐在离他三足远的地方，瞧见我来了，他的眉毛不自然地沉了下去。  
  
  
  
  


我慢慢靠近他们，英白拉多把头抬起来，从他的目光里我读不出任何东西，只能看到篝火倒映在他眼中现出的红光。我轻轻唤他，他好像听见了，又好像没听见，只是下一瞬飞快地按住我的肩膀，在简短的一声“卢库洛”之后吻上了我的嘴。  
  
  
  
  


我怔住了。虽然看不见，但我相信庞培也怔住了。顺着他的动作我屈下膝来，努力地在他面前维持我的表情（说真的，我感觉心脏就要从嘴里蹦出来了）。英白拉多眯着眼睛对我笑笑，上一次他吻我还是在马略军队的帐篷里。  
  
  
  
  


是的，我相信他当时的精神是多少有些错乱的，周围人也都宁愿相信他只是喝多了酒。他露出财务官苏拉最常做出的漫不经心的笑容，轻轻挥了挥手，紧接着我就听到庞培那略显浮夸的脚步声。  
  
  
  
  
  


转眼间这一小堆篝火前就仅剩我们两人，透过英白拉多的发隙，我相信我看到了玫瑰色的夜空。但我什么也没说，只是靠在他肩膀上，等着他讲话。  
  
  
  
  


不过，  
  
  
  
  


呼吸声。只有呼吸声。他确实喝了不少，很快地周围的空气都弥漫起了酒味。在这样的环境里，我有点昏昏欲睡。后来真的就这样睡着了，他也没有管。  
  
  
  
  
  


或许是他认为我们两个之间已经不需要再多说什么了吧。  
  
  
  
  


后来的事，就是他把我拉到他的帐里睡了一夜，还取笑我一直都神志不清，叫也叫不醒。总之等我醒来的时候，听到的第一个声音竟然是厨师的，他怒气冲天地抱怨没有几个人醒来吃早餐，结果粥全干结成块了。  
  
  
  
  
  


“所以我昨晚和你说了，让你也跟大家喝点酒，这样不就同步了吗？”英白拉多只是笑他。  
  
  
  
  
  


又转过头对我说：“睡醒了，就别再拖沓。跟我出去转转吧。”  
  
  
  
  
  


“今天还庆祝吗？”我很奇怪，明明喝多酒的是他不是我，怎么清醒的顺序倒过来了。  
  
  
  
  
  


“农神节七天的狂欢咱们赶不上，两天倒是可以。主要是我看他们都走不动了，不鼓励一下，别说罗马，亚里亚德海咱们都过不成。”  
  
  
  
  
  


“我感觉您很享受。”我尽量以最快的速度套上衣服。仆人们还都在呼呼大睡，看来今天不管发生什么，都只能靠我自己了。  
  
  
  
  
  


“是吗？”他顿了一会，“或许你说的对。卢库洛……”  
  
  
  
  


他就是喜欢这样叫我的名字。而且自从形成了这个习惯，就再没变过，即使到最后也是一样……哦，我大概说得太远了。  
  
  
  
  


我们走出去，我特意向克拉苏和我住的那顶帐篷望了望，不知怎的感觉有点心悸。  
  
  
  
  
  


我一瞬间很想过去瞧瞧，但转头一看到英白拉多的脸，这种想法就消失殆尽了。和他单独在一起的机会只会越来越难得的，我深知这点。  
  
  
  
  


厨师迫于压力重新准备了全军的餐食，那些粥块则是喂了奴隶和马。众人围坐当中，英白拉多一宣布今晚继续庆祝的消息，立马传来了排山倒海的欢呼声。这群小乳孩，明明昨晚还都边吐边喊再也不喝酒了，结果在巴库斯面前还是会忘我地逸乐。但人性如此，不是么？  
  
  
  
  
  


可在长桌的另一端，我惊讶地望见克拉苏正和庞培坐在一块，两人都神色紧张，正在嘀咕着什么。这场景真是吓人——明明他们几个月都不能认真地说上一句话！  
  
  
  
  
  


我必须把这事问个明白。于是餐后，打着如厕的名号，我在小路上一把抓住克拉苏的袖子：“你都干了些什么？”  
  
  
  
  
  


“只是……聊一聊。”他把感情隐藏得很好，我什么都看不出来。  
  
  
  
  
  


“我没别的意思，只是觉得你和庞培那小家伙在一起太怪了。”  
  
  
  
  
  


“我们只是偶然碰见然后说了点话，前辈……我昨晚实在太累，所以一回帐篷就睡下了。”他似乎都知道我想问什么，于是就提前开始给自己打掩护，“您放心吧，我很好。”  
  
  
  
  
  


“他是有什么事求你吗？”但我穷追不舍，好像老母亲一般喋喋不休地盘问儿子的情况。  
  
  
  
  
  


“我们两个谁也不欠谁。”  
  
  
  
  


“他如果问你关于他来之前英白拉多的事情，千万别轻易回答他……”  
  
  
  
  
  


“嗯，我记下了。谢谢您。”  
  
  
  
  
  


这孩子总是这么礼数周全，虽说有名门风范，但更多时候却是让人摸不着头脑。我内心挣扎着，怎么也要最后再嘱咐他一句。  
  
  
  
  
  


“今晚我就回去睡了，你如果有什么话想说的，到时候再告诉我也没问题。”  
  
  
  
  
  


他只点点头。  
  
  
  
  
  


天哪，你可以想见我当时有多绝望。就好像你费尽心机做了个沙堡，结果大浪一冲全没了。若不是这天剩下的时间一直都能和英白拉多同行，我简直就要发疯。克拉苏这孩子是有点心眼的，不好对付，但被攻克了之后也一定不好修复。总之到了晚上，宴会开始了，我就开始担惊受怕。  
  
  
  
  
  


不过幸好，我看见了克拉苏，只是——  
  
  
  
  
  


只是——他为什么还是和庞培走在一起？而且又是像早晨一样窃窃私语？你能理解我，当时我就想冲过去把这两个小畜生抓住逼问一顿，但限于形势还是忍住了。与其明处投枪，不如暗中放箭。我从旁边座席上抓来一块不知是谁的黑色斗篷，罩住身子就往那边小跑。那副模样肯定可笑至极，但我当时根本什么都顾不上了。  
  
  
  
  
  


藏在他们必经之路上的草丛后面，如此就可以听到他们交谈的内容。如果有不当话题出现，我再当场跳出就来得及。（请你忍一忍笑，因为我每次想起这个念头来都觉得当时自己傻极了，你如果笑得太激烈，我也会笑得讲不下去的）  
  
  
  
  


果不其然他们走过来了。我的全身都紧张起来。只见克拉苏一下挡住了庞培的路，以威胁的语气对他低吼道：  
  
  
  
  


“你如果敢说出去，我赌上李锡尼乌斯家族的光荣，绝不会轻饶你。格奈乌斯。”  
  
  
  
  
  


庞培却毫不在意：“我哪有那么念念不忘？你和我说这么多次，不反而是在加深我的记忆吗？”  
  
  
  
  
  


听到这里我只感觉心脏咯噔一声。这是看见什么了？庞培哪有机会去见克拉苏？莫非他昨晚被英白拉多赶走了，对我心生怨念，于是去找克拉苏伺机报复，要灭我们李锡尼乌斯家满门？  
  
  
  
  
  


“总之你不许再想了。否则这次可不会放过你，格奈乌斯·庞培。”  
  
  
  


两个人愤愤地在岔路上分开了，我却忽然感觉眼皮一跳，不知是激动还是放松下来的反应。或许真的什么都没发生吧，我想。至多也只是小孩子的装神弄鬼而已。  
  
  
  


TBC


	2. Chapter 2

不过事实证明我还是错了。傍晚时克拉苏又说要提前回去，我便一口应允下来，同时和他讲我今晚还是要陪英白拉多。他又只是点点头。  
  
  
  
  


猎物已到，准备收网。我看宴会进行得差不多了，便迅速转身离席（不用问，英白拉多当然还是和庞培坐在一起，聊得可开心了），快走几步后以全速冲向我们两个的营帐，像揭发偷情者的房主那样一把撇开帐帘——  
  
  
  
  


眼前的竟仿佛是另一个世界。玫瑰花瓣散落一地，庙里拆来的金色架台被严丝合缝地重新搭好，白烛在上面烧得通明。哦，还有，明显是被故意铺陈起来的巨型波斯地毯中央，有个纤瘦的少年手抱竖琴，正忘情地踩着节拍舞蹈。  
  
  
  
  


那场面我这辈子都忘不了。真的，你应该去问问克拉苏，他现在还记得多少舞步。几十年来，我见过无数人在同样华美的陈设下舞蹈，也买过许多号称一绝的舞者，但却再没有受过那样强烈的震撼。当时他的身体还是最匀称、最优美的，卷发在脑后被梳得整整齐齐，上面还泛着香膏的晶莹闪光。至于面容，我稍微靠近了些，一向警觉的他此番居然没有留意到闯入者的存在——  
  
  
  
  
  


舞蹈仍在继续。我似乎看清了些，他很显然是涂了脂粉，所以脸色要比平常红润得多。眉毛的边缘被刻意地修饰过；眼周则洒满了金粉，当他蔚蓝色的眼眸扑闪时，就宛如汇成了星河。以我这种凡夫俗子的品味来判断，可以说是他在一瞬间与天神的影子重合了。  
  
  
  
  
  


我很入迷，但按着军营里的规矩，这一切终该结束。在听到象征警告而非赞美的拍手声后，他猛地刹住了脚步，眼中的星河被打乱了，只剩下惊惧的余波。  
  
  
  
  
  


“马尔库斯。”我以亲人的语气轻轻唤他，试图平复他的心情，不过无果。他完全，完全呆住了，就像个木偶那样无所适从。克拉苏不冷静的样子，我大概也只见过这一次，当然，是大概。  
  
  
  
  
  


“前……前辈……”他的声音抖得厉害，漂亮的脸此时有一点扭曲，“请您……请您听我解……释……”（严谨的他这时连动词变位都差点说错）  
  
  
  
  
  


“坐下来吧，慢慢讲。”我怕再吓着他，于是就维持着以安慰他为主的态度，虽然内心还是很想教训他一顿。  
  
  
  
  
  


他坐下来，结果反而又不解释了。我问他，要不要先去换了衣服，把妆洗掉。他有些不情愿地点点头，但还是以军人的态度飞快地起身去收拾残局。  
  
  
  
  


“幸好是被我撞见，别的将军要是看到了，非要打断你的腿不可。”  
  
  
  
  
  


我刚说完这句话，便意识到一丝异常。莫非他昨天也在跳舞，然后被庞培发现了？  
  
  
  
  
  


他可能也意识到了我在怀疑什么，于是低声说：  
  
  
  
  


“请您不要顾我的脸面。”  
  
  
  
  


“别这么讲，好歹你也是李锡尼乌斯家的子嗣，我不能不比对其他人都更在乎你的尊严，除非你自己放弃它。还是你自己说吧，还有谁知道这事？”  
  
  
  
  
  


“庞培。”他迅速地吐出这个名字，然后微微抬起头，又在观察我的表情。  
  
  
  
  


“你瞒着我们做这事多久了？”  
  
  
  
  


“……其实从小我一直都不排斥舞蹈，偶尔私底下也会几个动作……但是这样的练习，也是最近才开始的。”  
  
  
  
  
  


“那你的衣服和饰物都是哪里来的？”  
  
  
  


“积累。”他说了这么一个模糊不清的词。  
  
  
  
  


我揉揉额头，而后忽然想起来，有一天他拎着个袋子去妓女那里，结果很快就回来了。当时我还逗他：“你年纪轻轻的怎么那么快啊？”他没说话。结果竟然是这小子去抢妓女的脂粉去了。  
  
  
  
  


至于绸衣，也很好拿到，沿途的商铺里一抓一大把。其它的装饰用具也大都是战利品。如此看来，这件事其实很简单。只是做出这件事的人因为他的身份而引发人内心不小的震动。  
  
  
  
  


“庞培和你说什么没有？”  
  
  
  
  


“他已经发誓要保守秘密。当然我也会一直盯着他的。”  
  
  
  


“马尔库斯啊。”我把他叫到我身前来，“你这是为了什么呢？”  
  
  
  


他做出一个惨淡的微笑。意思大概是，您应当知道。  
  
  
  


“英白拉多确实喜欢这些，但你又不是奴隶，你是军官。想得到他的垂青，只有多立功才行。”  
  
  
  


“这个军团里的地位显然不是按照功劳大小排序的。”说这话时他的声音冷得出奇。  
  
  
  
  


我一惊。这孩子怎么听着有点像在可怜我？一个随统帅征战多年，交情最深，恩情最切的副将的地位，居然在一个漂亮的小孩子面前显得不堪一击。我不会说我嫉妒庞培的，我从来都没有嫉妒过他，毕竟长得好看也是一种本事，有时甚至比赫赫军功还要有力。  
  
  
  


“那你用这种手段，也算是冒险了。如果英白拉多看不上你，这损失可是永久的。”  
  
  


“我知道。但我实在没有别的办法。”他弯下腰来，“当我求您，前辈……给我一个机会，让我拯救我们两人。”  
  
  


TBC


	3. Chapter 3

多说无益。我只能拍拍他的肩膀，示意他我默许了支持他。  
  
  
  
  
  


克拉苏的眼睛里却忽然扫过一星失落的光，他已然意识到自己将要失去什么了，我想。这孩子最大的毛病，就是总爱拿琥珀去换宝石。两者从价值上比较或许并无高下，但得失相抵，在我看来并不算什么好事。我并不是在诅咒这样一个出色的后辈，而且事实上我比任何人都要渴望看到他的成功——但是，以我到了这个年岁所拥有的眼光，可以看见他终有一天会为这种习惯付出刻骨铭心的代价。  
  
  
  
  
  


咳，我不求天神的宽恕，但还是让我们回归正题吧。之后的几天里，我的日程是白天用来行军，晚上则用来观摩舞蹈练习。我是克拉苏唯一的观众，他就在我的注视下如暮春的彩蝶般翩翩起舞。整晚我们互相都不说一句话，也不去管帐篷外发生的事，两人都沉浸在了军人本不该享受的节拍中。  
  
  
  
  
  


终于有一夜，我回到帐篷，但克拉苏已然不在里面，与舞蹈相关的一切用具也都不见了。一瞬间思绪的惊雷击中了我，使我知道他去了何处。  
  
  
  
  
  


用最不济的心灵也能想明白，今晚是他唯一的机会。就在上午，庞培私自带一队士兵上了小路，因此受到了伏击，造成人员与物资损失。英白拉多训斥了他一顿，但他认为自己并没有错，而是伏击本身在任何场景下都有可能出现。这种宛如国王与王后之间的争吵弄得整个军队都惶惶不安。扎营后，英白拉多就好像丢了魂似的，径直回到自己的帐里，一声也不吭。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


我奔出去，虽说这种行动没人能帮得了他，但作为前辈，我无论如何也要确保克拉苏不会在紧急时陷入孤立无援的境地。  
  
  
  
  
  


这时我看到一队乐师也在向英白拉多的帐篷行进。这孩子或许是给自己做了些伪装混入其中了吧，愿神蒙佑他。  
  
  
  
  
  


英白拉多准许我进了帐篷。他正靠在一张精致的躺椅上，目光呆滞且无力。他唤我到他身边坐下，简单的贴面礼过后，搂住了我的肩膀：  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“我做错了吗？”  
  
  
  
  
  


我不敢回答。虽然在庞培来之前，我们两个还是可以无话不谈的。  
  
  
  
  
  


“说吧。是不是今天这副情景，也遂你的意？”  
  
  
  
  
  


“我没有这样的想法，英白拉多。我只是，单纯地来看看您，希望可以像从前一样安慰您。”  
  
  
  
  
  


“是我对那孩子依赖得太多了。”他叹了口气，“以为他真是天神派来的使者，无所不能。可大家不都还是凡人么。”  
  
  
  
  


“我们都会犯错，英白拉多。如果您能意识到，那么就再好不过。”  
  
  
  
  


“嗯。”虽然这个回答也是叹出来的，但他看起来认同了我的说法。  
  
  
  
  
  


“你们其他人没有怪罪我吧？”半晌之后他又开口了。  
  
  
  
  
  


“我们无心批判您，只是不想您被蒙蔽。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“哦？”他似乎来了兴趣，“庞培那个小家伙还成了你们老将的绊脚石了，对吧？看来我想的不错。”  
  
  
  
  
  


“对真正忠实的士兵来讲，与统帅的关系不是非亲密无间不可的。只有缺乏能力的人才常常琢磨它。”  
  
  
  
  
  


“我发现你越来越懂说话的艺术了，卢库洛。你们都是一样，越来越懂。”  
  
  
  
  


“是我做错了，英白拉多。”我只和他说了最后这样一句。  
  
  
  
  
  


乐师连番入帐。麻醉、疯狂、逸乐、沉沦，一切错误的情感也连番冲撞着我们的耳膜。英白拉多垂着头，似乎听得很入神，但我渐渐地坐不住了。别用太崇拜的眼神看我，并不是我的品味有多高雅，而是我担心克拉苏——他现在在哪儿呢？他难道真要给英白拉多跳舞么？他是否在极严厉地拷问自己的心灵呢？  
  
  
  
  
  


有几个舞者上来了。我努力地在那一群白花花的胴体之中寻找熟悉的部分——可是没找到。我忽然有点放心，可能这孩子打消主意了？  
  
  
  
  
  


歌舞队渐渐散去，但没想到就在这时几个弹琴和吹笛的满脸不情愿地回到我们面前，重新摆好了架势。我还没来得及叫出声，一个纤瘦的蒙着面纱的舞者就踩着维纳斯的步调轻快地靠近……  
  
  
  


英白拉多把头抬了起来。  
  
  


TBC


	4. Chapter 4

和着音乐，他在地毯上飞速地旋转起舞。我一瞬间辨不明白，此人究竟是不是克拉苏——从他偶然露出的金发来看或许是的，可那姿态，那舞步，和我前几天看到的全然不同。如果说是苦练了十年的舞者跳成这样，我也会相信。  
  
  
  
  


那顶深灰色面纱在空中翻动，发出连连的诱惑的信号。但和其他极尽裸露之能事的表演者比起来，他把身体裹得严严实实，不留一点任人臆想的空间。似乎英白拉多也很想知道舞者究竟是谁，但看在如此惊人的舞蹈的份上他没有说话，而是停不住地投之以欣赏的目光。他彻底被迷住了。  
  
  
  
  


虽然舞蹈好看，我却焦急万分。我希望这人是克拉苏，同时又希望他不是。帐篷边上的炉火此刻就像搭在我身后一样，烤下来一滴滴汗珠。寒冬被我过成了酷暑，而在相隔咫尺的英白拉多那边，显然是被德墨忒尔亲吻过的五月春色。  
  
  
  
  


他落下脚步，我身颤。他抬起手臂，我心惊。真的，往往是这种等待结果的短暂的时间被我们感觉到是太长太长了，你想去考量最后的终局，但心灵总是不争气地提前停止运作。我不敢吹嘘自己在此之前已经见过多少“大风大浪”了，因为在那人自己毫不留情地揭掉自己的面纱的一瞬，我彻底变成了一个哑巴。  
  
  
  
  


克拉苏仍保持着舞者的仪态站在地毯上，刚结束了那么大消耗的舞蹈之后，他连连喘气，裹在身上的薄纱开始像风中的泡沫那样弯曲并鼓动起来。但他以某种合哀求与渴望为一体的目光望着英白拉多，似乎已决定好了要抛弃一切。凭他的智力应该猜到了我会来，所以当他的眼睛扫到我的时候，我没在那副身体上找到任何惊恐的迹象——或者说，其实这孩子心里还是紧张万分，只是他和其它时候一样在故意地伪装自己。  
  
  
  
  


英白拉多的嘴角滑过难以自抑的笑意：  
  
  
  
  


“这一次让你得手了，小家伙。”  
  
  
  
  


他的手指敲着躺椅边缘，克拉苏的呼吸仍未稳定下来，但他很顺从地弯下腰去。这是在表达谢意吗？不，似乎是更多的请求。猎人堕落到猎物只需要一眨眼的时间。  
  
  
  
  


但英白拉多丝毫没有轻饶他的意思，立刻就转身问我：“是你让他来的么？”  
  
  
  
  


我摇摇头。  
  
  
  
  


“那么，李锡尼家的小子。”他摆出那种令人畏惧的戏谑的态度，“今天你要学到的是，你得到了多少，就要付出多少代价。”  
  
  
  
  


克拉苏没有直起身来，但我看到汗珠从他的脸上连连淌落，无一例外地被脂粉染出了颜色。  
  
  
  
  
  


“卢库洛，请你出去吧。”说这话时他头也不偏一下。而是直勾勾地盯向他待宰的羔羊。  
  
  
  
  
  


我只得起身。英白拉多这种令人捉摸不透的态度是最可怕的，每当这样的时候都无人敢接近他，克拉苏算是第一个。最后我瞟了他一眼，他仍没抬起头来，或许是不敢看见我，也不敢让我看到他此时的表情。  
  
  
  
  
  


之后的事，我便一无所知了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


【以下为克拉苏视角】  
  
  
  
  


我感觉很晕。特别是前辈离开之后，我就彻底孤立无援了，鹰已经紧紧抓住了鸽子。  
  
  
  
  


苏拉并没有让我直起身来的意思，反倒用更戏谑的语气问我：  
  
  
  
  


“你呢？你觉得代价是什么？”  
  
  
  
  


好热。但我说不清热源是从何处来的。  
  
  
  
  


“你应该想好了吧，不然不可能自投罗网。”他走过来，扶住我的腰让我恢复站立，我们的眼睛一瞬间对上了。  
  
  
  
  
  


他一下把我搂到了胸前。这种做法，在这种场合，当真让人喘不过气来。当他的手穿过纱绸的顷刻，我知道一切就此终结。  
  
  
  
  
  


我本不想发出任何声音，可在他试探性的摸索中还是耐不住反抗的本能。幸好，没说什么冲突他的话，不然我的处境会更糟。  
  
  
  
  
  


“我再说一遍，你得到了多少，就要付出多少代价。”苏拉靠向我的左耳边。他的心跳声则在我右耳中回荡。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“我……我还什么都没得到……”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“我知道你想要什么。都会给你的，只要你现在支付。”  
  
  
  
  
  


我已经不能操纵这具名叫克拉苏的身体了，此刻的我好像成了个旁观者。但苏拉，他可正处在兴头上呢。  
  
  
  
  
  


绸衣被解开了。我无能为力。但抚上我后背的那只带茧的手，不知怎的带来了一丝安全感。  
  
  
  
  
  


真讽刺。李锡尼乌斯·克拉苏是怀着不再被当作玩物的想法决定做这些事的，可发现为了不再是玩物，首先却要变成玩物。  
  
  
  
  
  


我伏在他肩上。虽然他的骨架要比我大，但人们都传说，比起马略的体格他可还是差远了。这两人之间有什么故事，我不知道。但现在的他对我而言比一切敌将都更危险。  
  
  
  
  
  


他也不说话了，而是盯死我的眼睛，似乎很乐意看见我的恐惧暴露无遗。  
  
  
  
  
  


“你算好了吗？看起来似乎没有人能比你更精明呢，李锡尼乌斯家的小东西。”  
  
  
  
  


他在嘲讽我。是的——他确实在嘲讽我。而且我还无法招架。在这种时候，所有演算都尽失效用了，他一定是知道的。  
  
  
  
  


“英白拉多，”我只好尽力让自己平静下来，就当是在谈判，“我服从您。”  
  
  
  
  


TBC


	5. Chapter 5

“你真的事先把一切后果都想好了？那这样看来，你不会是在耍我吧？小家伙？”他把我的头扳到最利于他施展居高临下的威严的地方，这种时刻，我不知道这一生是否还会再经历到……恶寒的噩梦仿佛就要从眼前展开，把我全部吞噬。  
  
  
  


“我没有那种意思——”仿佛牙根都开始了颤抖，我不想让任何人看到自己这副样子……不想……  
  
  
  
  


“放松点。”  
  
  
  
  


这种温和的语气从上方传来，令人始料未及。  
  
  
  
  


“和你开玩笑而已。这就害怕了吗，小东西？”  
  
  
  
  


我不敢相信自己听到的话，可它们似乎的的确确是真的。  
  
  
  


他一歪头，笑了：  
  
  
  
  


“真正的夜晚才刚刚开始。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


【以下为苏拉视角】  
  
  
  


很多人试图猜透我的心，但他们没有一例成功过。  
  
  
  


但是李锡尼乌斯·克拉苏——维纳斯保佑，这是我被看透的第一次，也是最后一次。  
  
  
  


在他认识到更多事情之前，必须尽快解决他。这个小东西，长着一副冰冷的模样，竟然还会表演那么惊人的舞蹈。  
  
  
  
  


以卢库洛的性子，绝对做不了这么大的主。那么他自己既然下定了这种决心，肯定也是在先前想明白了许多事情吧。  
  
  
  
  


他懂得太多了，多到令人恐慌的程度。应该有人告诉他，在统帅面前装作一无所知是一种美德。但既然他不懂这个道理，那么我的义务就是去教授。  
  
  
  
  


这只小猎物还在挣扎。他也知道，现在再说什么都晚了。而我，本质上是个善良的猎人，没错吧？但是那群恶棍——他们捣毁了我的房舍，逐走我的妻儿，屠杀我的挚友——他们的身体没有良心，只有法律的外套做装饰。他们毁了一切，却把自己当作建造者。从他们手中捏出的是未烤过的陶泥那般稀软的秩序，他们自己却为此洋洋自得——该死！该死！！该死！！！  
  
  
  
  


“英……英白拉多……”他看到我这种眼神，似乎恐惧又加深一层了。虽然这眼神并不是做给他看的。  
  
  
  
  


“闭嘴。”而我已经无法控制自己了，神明号令道今天必须有人变成愤怒的牺牲品，“不论你是想被就地解决也好——还是在别处也好——都立马给我乖乖躺下。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


【以下为克拉苏视角】  
  
  
  
  


说不害怕是不可能的，苏拉施完他的号令后，就不知做什么去了，留下我一个人在床上煎熬时间。我不敢确定，他是否真的好这一口（若真如此，天知道庞培都为他付出了些什么！），抑或是只是出于报复的心理，把我当成发泄愤怒的工具。  
  
  
  
  


他恨马略，是的，他恨这个一夜之间就毁灭了他的一切的人……可谁都说不清他是否曾经爱过。以马略的性子，会不会也这样狠心地在军营里对待过他？  
  
  
  
  


这让我想起在梅特鲁斯军中的日子。那家伙是个不知变通的老腐朽，表面上仁义可敬，但随着时日流逝，人人都感觉他的内心里像是装了一个严苛的加图。他爱讲大道理，爱炫耀，总以为自己无所不能，可事实上并没有立下多少煊赫的军功。  
  
  
  
  


别人怎么看待他，与我无关。马尔库斯·李锡尼乌斯·克拉苏活下来的意义也是为了给家人报仇，不是为了惶惶度此终身的。  
  
  
  
  


他们一定知道，过去的我和他们一样，有兄长，也有父亲……  
  
  
  
  
  


可现在……我已经……失去了一切。  
  
  
  
  


……  
  
  
  
  


“怎么了？”忽然一只手抚上了我的额头。  
  
  
  
  
  


我睁开眼，理清紧拧一起的眉，面前人的身影便慢慢清晰起来。  
  
  
  
  


“苏……”我差点直呼他的名字，“……英白拉多。”  
  
  
  
  


“看来你不习惯。”他耸了耸肩，“这方面我不能强迫你。以你的身份，叫我苏拉其实也没问题。”  
  
  
  
  


“但是要用足够尊敬的语气。”他抬起手指，戳了戳我的头。戏谑的笑容再一次于他的脸上展开。  
  
  
  
  


“请您别再用我打趣了，英白拉多。”我试图调整一下自己的姿势，但他好像牢牢地把我锁在了原地，使我动弹不得。不知道他这样拖沓究竟是想干什么。  
  
  
  
  
  


“如果我刚才的态度过于凶狠，请你原谅我，克拉苏斯。”他摇了摇头，似乎拒绝了我刚才的请求。但接下来却用安慰的语气继续说道：“不妨告诉你，我现在自己都说不准自己的脾气是在如何运作。每天每夜都像个疯预言者——但我又什么都预言不了。你们渴望的或是害怕的那些未来，我统统看不见。所以不要对我抱太大的希望。”  
  
  
  
  


希望？真可笑，我现在哪里有什么希望。  
  
  
  
  


“你太紧张了，不过看在你刚认识我不久的份上先原谅你。”他开始剥掉我肩上的单衣，“太过谨慎小心很多时候反而是在自掘坟墓。”  
  
  
  
  


我没敢动弹，他的那些话我也听不太懂，这个苏拉和我从前听过见过的苏拉都不一样——他的人格莫非每时每刻都在变化吗？  
  
  
  
  


“放松点。你可不想到了明天连路都走不了，对吧？精打细算的克拉苏斯？”  
  
  
  
  


啊，神明啊。现在谁也救不了我。我这种被抛弃了的人，怎么可能……  
  
  
  
  


TBC


	6. Chapter 6

【以下为苏拉视角】  
  
  


他恐慌的神情真是可爱。人们在为自己的行为付出代价的时候，都应该是这副样子。  
  
  


但是那双眼睛，只有那双眼睛，还试图在分析我、解剖我，令人讨厌。让我想起了马略的眼睛。  
  
  
  


“好了吗？小东西。”  
  
  
  


“英白拉多，请等一下……”可他好像还在负隅顽抗，试图说服我。真是小孩子才会有的主意，要是事情能被如此简单地逆转就好了。  
  
  
  


“这样一、点、都、不、乖。”  
  
  
  


我刚欲动手，却忽然发觉了他腰后仍泛着红的扭伤。  
  
  
  


“喂。”我点点他的胸脯，“你这是怎么搞的？”  
  
  
  


“老伤了。然后前几天又……”  
  
  
  


“这个地方伤到了，你前几天为什么还要带骑兵队？”  
  
  
  
  


“……”  
  
  
  


“说啊。”  
  
  
  


“我……我不想让他们失望。”他结结巴巴地说。  
  
  
  


“他们是谁？”  
  
  
  


“哥哥。还有父亲。”  
  
  


这回轮到我哑口无言了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


【以下为克拉苏视角】  
  
  
  


“你先起来。”苏拉忽然皱起了眉，试图拉起已经瘫倒在床上的我。我自然不敢动弹。  
  
  
  


“你总是这么冷静，我都不知该怎么做才好。”他笑笑，于是一个人站起身，从床下的帘布里拿出一盒药膏，“过来。”  
  
  
  


这种青黑色药膏，不知怎的被他藏在了那么隐蔽的地方。虽说我仅剩的判断能力告诉我，这并非能够造成痛苦的东西，但还是本能地不敢妄动。  
  
  
  


他敲敲我的头：“怎么和格奈乌斯一样倔脾气？我叫你过来，就过来好了。”  
  
  
  


“唔。”我把身体挪过去，酸痛感真是恼人——  
  
  
  


等等。  
  
  
  


他刚才说什么？格奈乌斯？一样？  
  
  
  


我彻底懵住了。许多千奇百怪的画面开始在眼前跳动。  
  
  
  


“你想到什么了？我猜，那是你不该去想的东西，克拉苏斯。”他以惊人的耐心一点点把药膏在我腰后抹开，“这只是普通的止痛膏。如果你想到了别的什么的话，我也无法制止你。但它们或许并不为真。”  
  
  
  


这种半肯定半否定的语气曾经让多少人手足无措过？我毫无办法，只好靠到他身上，任由摆布。  
  
  
  


但事实离我的想象差得太远了。苏拉真的就像父兄一般温柔地抚着我的头发，另一只手替我抹着药膏。我们就这样依靠着不知过了多久。  
  
  
  


“这样的夜晚真是不错，你觉得呢？”直到他忽然发问了。  
  
  
  


我如释重负，一瞬间五味情感都尽数涌上心头，完全表达不出的怨与爱交织在一起，绞成一团轻飘飘的思绪在烛台的火光中逸散了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


【回归正文：卢库卢斯的视角】  
  
  
  


那一整晚我都辗转难眠。不知是不是血亲的感应，我几乎都能听到克拉苏在向我呼救——可怜的孩子，我竟然一点也帮不了他，先前发生的那些事也都像是在做梦。  
  
  
  
  


忽地帐帘被打开了，我的心一颤，不过是满怀希望的那种——  
  
  
  
  


“庞培？”看清来人的脸后，我怔住了。  
  
  
  
  


格奈乌斯·庞培并没有把我的诧异当一回事。他径直在一块垫子上坐下来，就好像这里是他的帐篷，而我是闯入者。  
  
  
  
  


“你来做什么？”我故作严肃，但也是试探性地询问道。  
  
  
  


“克拉苏在哪？”结果他的一个反问就差点给我弄晕。  
  
  
  
  


“我怎么知道？他一直都没回来过。你找他有事吗？”  
  
  
  
  


他有些不耐烦地抬起脸，如果不是看在我是前辈的份上，我怀疑他现在就要朝我大吼大叫：“你绝对知道。他就是在苏拉那里，对吧？”  
  
  
  
  


“你不要直呼统帅的名字，格奈乌斯。”看来我也没必要为他保持好脸色。他看我有些愠怒，气势果然就被削弱了几分：“是，前辈。英白拉多……找他，干什么？”  
  
  
  


“这我怎么知道？你当我的眼睛长在他的帐里吗？”  
  
  
  


“那么……那我可不可以问问，您知不知道……克拉苏他……”  
  
  
  


“什么？”我想好了，非要逼他说出来他自己的目的不可。  
  
  
  
  


“克拉苏前辈，他……最近不知为什么总爱打扮。我不是说这样不行……只是……”他把身子挪近了些，似乎是为了营造亲密的气氛，“英白拉多不会因此……我是说……惩罚——他吧？”  
  
  
  
  
  


“你不是很乐意看到这种结果吗？”  
  
  
  


“怎么会！”这句话他真的喊了出来，“克拉苏——克拉苏前辈，怎么说也是个好人吧？”  
  
  
  


我不知道他是真幼稚还是假幼稚：“你有什么话就直说好了，别遮遮掩掩。你们不是一直都不和吗？现在和我讲这些话，未免也太虚伪了点。再有，你不要希求我能在英白拉多面前给你挽回一点形象，自己种的苦果得自己吃，格奈乌斯。”  
  
  
  
  


“我没有……我犯了错，英白拉多处罚我，我心甘情愿……但是……”  
  
  
  
  


“但是你觉得克拉苏会受伤？因为你的缘故？”我故意激他。  
  
  
  
  


“嗯。”竟然真的有用。他忽然泄了气一样地低下头。  
  
  
  


我当时以为他是在耍两面三刀的把戏。  
  
  
  


但事实又一次证明我错了。这孩子，是真的傻。  
  
  
  


TBC


	7. Chapter 7

他什么话也不说，同时也不动了，看起来准备在这里过夜。

我突然挺可怜他，于是抱了条毯子过来，给他盖上。

他看起来本就要睡着了，结果忽然一下倒恢复了清醒：“这是有克拉苏身上的香气的毯子……！”然后开始把它当宝贝似地摩挲起来，像只捧着蜜罐的小熊仔。

我忍不住笑了。这孩子平日里深藏不露的，如果这才是他真实的内心状态的话，倒还有几分可爱。其实现在我不妨与你说，庞培真可谓是从英白拉多身上领略到了人格切换的终极奥义。有时你看他危险、暴躁，有时却又看他蠢得惹人喜欢。他是个不可忽视的对手，这是事实；但是从那副面容上散发出来的俏皮与温和的气质可以让所有人立即在他面前丢盔卸甲。

“你要是困了就睡吧。不过要是克拉苏回来了，我就不知道会发生什么了。”

“我等他回来。”他的语气突然变得决绝了。

“你这样可真奇怪，格奈乌斯。明明你和他在一起的时候，除了争吵什么也不剩。”

“什么啊！那是因为——”他撅起嘴，似是想辩解，但最终又放弃了。

“你是想告诉我，你们的关系没有不堪到那种程度吗？”

“克拉苏……克拉苏他明明可以更依赖我一点的。但他偏不干。”

“傻孩子，他比你来英白拉多身边的时间晚，但年纪比你大，经验也丰富多了。这是你不知道的。”我干脆也在他身边半躺下，好像面对着一个撒娇的小孩子。

“我怎么不知道了？他长得一副弱不禁风的样子，摆明了就是要人保护嘛！”

他倒是理直气壮的。我见状便不再多言，用眼神示意他到了该安顿下来的时候了。他也挺听话，直接眯上眼，主动摆出来“宾至如归”的模样，不一会儿就睡着了。

翌日，我被一声近乎疯狂的尖叫吵醒。

“格奈乌斯·庞培！！！”帐外的人怒不可遏地喊道。

“怎么了？我是关心你，不然我可不来你们这破地方！”庞培则不依不饶地迅速爬起，一把按住对面的克拉苏的肩膀。

我明白克拉苏如此激动的原因了。他的妆还留在脸上，衣服因为无防备地偷跑回来亦备显凌乱。他不想让庞培再见他如此模样——我很理解。特别是他以这种形象和方式回来，会让人忍不住猜想他都经历了些什么。

但庞培好像丝毫不在意那些事，他咬着牙，一把揪住克拉苏散开的头发：

“你真是越老越笨！”

“你疯了吧！还有，赶快给我解释你为什么会在这？”

“因为我关心你，还用再解释吗？”

“你才笨吧，小蠢货。”克拉苏用力拨开庞培，头也不回地往里走去，语气则重新恢复了冷酷，“我不用你管。”

“苏拉没把你怎么样吧？”庞培摆出一副小混混的模样，拽了把椅子落座又翘上二郎腿。

这种场面，简直与罗马城里随处可见的冲突和斗殴如出一辙，又好像校场上新兵们的相互挑衅。我感觉有点滑稽，但这两人却很当真地继续维持着各自糟糕的态度——令人哭笑不得。他们现在也是这样，你如果见到克拉苏与庞培在一起行动十次，有八次会发现他们在争吵。

“算了，你不回答的话，我只能自行想象了。”久久未得回应的庞培摊摊手，故作出漫不经心但又暗含挑衅的模样。

我本以为克拉苏这样冷静的人是不会掉入如此愚蠢的圈套的。

可没想到他还真吃这一招。

待他重新衣冠整齐地出现在我们面前时，所做的第一件事就是揪住庞培的耳朵，硬生生地将他从椅子上拉了起来。

“啊呀痛痛痛——！！”庞培在这种“欺压”下全然变成了一只弱不禁风的小雏鸟。

“你得到了多少，就要付出多少代价！”克拉苏以一种他从未用过的口吻呵斥道。

我忽然感觉他说这话的语气蛮像英白拉多。这孩子是怎么学来的？

庞培还真的瞬间被震懵了。他动也不敢动，可能是也感觉到了“英白拉多的”魄力。

直到真正的一声喝令在我们的耳畔炸响，所有混乱才真正迎来终局：

“你们三个在这里干什么！士兵们的晨练谁来带？早餐上谁发表讲话？一个个浑浑噩噩的是怎么回事？！”

后果自不必多说了。庞培被叫去环绕整个军营跑三圈，克拉苏则在全体早餐时宣读“道歉声明”(庞培愤愤不平地抱怨，这惩罚比他的要轻多了，可他没有看见克拉苏的腰上还抹着一圈药膏。即使是在发言时，英白拉多也在背后轻轻地扶住他)，而我去打扫英白拉多那偌大的帐篷。

是的，我知道这活儿为什么被派给我，因为我比英白拉多的贴身仆人都更值得他信任呢。

他站在我身后遣走了所有奴隶，毕竟这是一次“单独处罚”——然后弯下腰低声对我说道：

“庞培来你帐里干什么？”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

“他说他要等克拉苏。”我拾起地上散落的绸布，思维开始飞速运转。  
  
  


“哦？还有这等事？”果然，他也不会相信的。不过又很快地话锋一转，“我没有刁难你家后辈的意思，卢库洛。但是这小子过于大胆了，也不做军人该做的事，那么我就遂他的愿。”  
  
  


“我知道。”  
  
  


“但我想他也是有理由的吧？虽然我一点也不想了解那理由究竟是什么。”英白拉多顺势也帮我收拾起来，对着地上的衣袍挑挑拣拣，试图帮我找出克拉苏的物品，“你把他的东西都拿走吧。还有，这个给他。”  
  


一盒药膏晃到了我的眼前，我认出来，那是他最宝贝的止痛膏。当时在希腊城里，他花了大价钱买来，据说缓痛效果一流。  
  
  


“没到那种地步吧，英白拉多？”我故意这么问道。  
  
  


“你认为呢？”他微微一笑，“如果我告诉你，事情没有你想的那么严重，你会相信吗，卢库洛？”  
  
  


“英白拉多。”我拉住他的胳膊，这次是非请求不可了，“克拉苏那孩子……你也知道他的遭遇。所以千万别再给他留下什么阴影了。”  
  
  


“这个军营里现在没有几个人不比他惨，虽然你算一个，所以你能理解他，卢库洛。但是人世间的痛苦总是比我们理解的更深重的。人活得越久，承受得也越多，这一点凡人皆知。”  
  
  


“他是个好孩子。”  
  
  


“我明白。所以实话和你说，我根本什么都没做。这下想清楚了么？我的老朋友？”他拍拍我的手，示意我不要再多虑。  
  
  


我只能耸耸肩答应下来。然后，一直到现在，我都没弄清那天晚上到底发生了什么。很多次地我想去问问克拉苏，但又生怕真有什么事的话，这种揭伤疤的问题又教他为难。  
  
  


而对于另一边，虽说英白拉多的脾气怪得出奇，但我一向知道他是不会做违心的事的。你可以说我包庇、袒护他，但我必须要说，那个让罗马城血流成河，人人自危的苏拉，是被比奥林匹斯山下的重云还要深厚的仇恨蒙蔽了双眼了。那几天里，我们没有一个人敢说认识他——他也不认我们，只是自顾自地望着列出来的长长的处决名单苦笑。我们都怕他发疯，于是想尽办法旁敲侧击地安抚他，可哪怕是最温和的医生最后也被他赶了出去。  
  
  
  


不谈这些事了。总之，短暂的休整之后，我们开始准备向亚里亚德海进发。那几天英白拉多忽然变得十分迷信，每天都献牲祭祷，还亲自把内脏取出来看了又看。  
  
  


他送给克拉苏一个崭新而柔软的马鞍，不过同时也委托他管理寄给元老院的文书。那些信放到一般的识字奴隶那里，他不放心。于是每天下午他都准时亲自坐到帐篷里，向我们大声宣讲一遍对全体元老要说的话，有时候情绪到了还极投入地挥起手来。  
  
  


时间似乎过得一日比一日快。有很多时候兵士们甚至都会忘掉自己“杀回罗马”的目的究竟是什么——英白拉多总是呼喊复仇，但对于底层军人们来说，他们本来就一无所有，因此也一无所求。如果真的要把社会长久以来剥夺的他们的东西还回来的话(他们自己当然意识不到自己失去的有多少)，那么五个罗马都抵不过来。  
  
  
  


在你们看来，我大概是高高在上的人吧。可我也曾见过那些比尘埃还卑微的人在泥泞里无助的挣扎。命数的天平在人们出生的一刹那便各自添上了截然不同的砝码，非凡俗之力所能更改。  
  
  
  


就在我们离岸口最近的那几天，忽然阴风大作，这是一切占卜都未能预料到的现实。不要说帐篷了，就连最简单的防御木栏也扎不下去。英白拉多常常一个人站在惨黑的礁石上，左手死死地按着额头，挤出几排干瘪的褶印。这半个月来，他衰老的速度出奇的快。连庞培都私下里偷偷对我们说，爱与美之神的宠儿苏拉，竟然还会一把一把地掉头发。  
  
  
  
  


众兵士都了解他的为难，他也深谙他们的不争气。克拉苏也整天满面愁容地出现，因为战马在狂风暴雨里丢了一大半，他遣人去找，结果出去的人也没有几个再回来——原因我们都懂，只是没有一个人敢说。  
  
  


似乎幸运不再青睐我们这边。虽然历经千辛万苦弄到了船只，但是士气低落得吓人。如果马略见了这般情景，保证会撇嘴一笑，然后开始无尽的挖苦。  
  
  


我还记得最后那天，风暴刚刚结束，天空撕扯出一片薄如蝉翼的蓝。英白拉多满眼疲惫地拉着我到远离军营的树丛里，问我，该怎么办，想怎么办。  
  
  


“按理说还是应该抓紧时间渡海。”我以最坚定的眼神望着他，但他却不为所动。  
  
  
  


“渔民们开始抗议了，说是因为我们在他们的海边划地盘，奈普顿才发怒，令他们无鱼可打的。”  
  
  
  


“这种季节本来就不适合出海。英白拉多，您不能反倒被无知的人蛊惑了。”  
  
  


TBC


	9. Chapter 9

“人就是喜欢找理由。”他瞪了我一眼，似乎是对收到的回复不甚满意，但还是多少听进去了，“这个国家，这个世界，全都没救了，卢库洛。现在只有按我们自己的意愿行事，才有可能脱离现状。不管你信不信，生路都是从死路中打通的。”  
  
  
  
  


“那么我想您已经有自己的判断了。”我冲他笑笑。  
  
  
  


“多说无益。其实我的计划是，今晚就渡海。”  
  
  
  
  


我被吓了一跳。这个主意未免太过大胆了：“英白拉多，今天早上卜师还刚跟您说……”  
  
  
  
  
  


“轻信不是康尼勒斯·苏拉应该做的事。虽然他之前可能犯过这种错误，但从此绝对不会再犯。”他背起手面向风来的方向，我能看见一意孤行的火在那副身躯上重新开始了燃烧。  
  
  
  
  
  


“不论您做什么，卢库洛都跟随您。”  
  
  
  
  


他没回头，但我相信他笑了。因为下一瞬他就飞快地抓住了我的手，趁在我来不及完全面向他的时机吻上了我的头发。  
  
  
  
  


“就算是燃烧着最凶恶的烈焰的地府的尽头，你也会跟我去吗？”耳边传来了这句颤抖着的低语。  
  
  
  
  


我顺势贴在他的胸前，感受着他的脸轻轻摩擦着我的头发。他总是说我平时没少吃，可个子依然没有他高(这并不意外，因为整个军营里都找不出几个比他还高的人)，关键时刻还总是犯傻，不知道那些营养都跑到哪里去了。每到这种时候我就反过来打趣：“智慧和力量都添到您身上不就是我最大的福气了吗？”然后他就开始笑：“你就是个老母亲。”  
  
  
  
  


“我想是的。”我好像回答了两句话。  
  
  
  


我没什么表达的本事，不像他们一样可以滔滔不绝、字字珠玑。我只能用最简单的语言告诉你最简朴的事实，那些如果不说出来，就会永远被人忽略，埋到大地的最深处的事实。  
  
  
  
  


“苏拉知道自己死后是会受罚的，但是不想带上他身边的人。”他顿了顿，好像在掩抑什么感情，“到时候我会给你求情的，可别浪费了。”  
  
  
  
  
  


我抬起头看他。说实话，这些话我当时没听明白，后来真正懂得了，却为时已晚。他打算好了，为了仇恨，要变成人人震怖的恶鬼，可只有我知道他的内心比谁都更乐意表现单纯的善意。  
  
  
  
  


“我不想再也见不到您，英白拉多。”  
  
  
  
  


“谢谢你。”他用他的额头抵住我的，那些皱纹在短暂的接触中因为可感而变得清晰，“那就至少，在今晚活下去吧，卢库洛。”  
  
  
  
  


他扛起了军旗。他吹起了号。他站在船头，影子被昏黄的灯拉得很长——我跟在他后面。这种时候，现在想起来，除了“幸福”我找不到别的形容词。  
  
  
  
  


而我的身后——请原谅，和你所期待的震撼场面正相反——是一支装备零落，衣衫不整，在生与死、战与降的的边缘挣扎的颓废之师。光是唤起他们登船的兴趣，就费了整整一个下午的时间。我们全体将领都假装形势大好，攻城牟利近在眼前，给他们手舞足蹈地表演了一番，才把这群人哄到岸边。  
  
  
  
  
  


克拉苏向我投来一个不确定的眼神，而庞培却红光满面，兴致勃勃——好吧，他自己把自己成功煽动了。  
  
  
  
  
  


无论如何，在这样七扭八歪的组织下，我们陆续登了船。(如果再拖延下去，我深刻怀疑那些渔民会拿鱼叉刺死我们所有人)结果出师不利，最后一条船刚刚起锚，漫无边际的乌云就覆盖了海面。  
  
  
  
  
  


一瞬间哭声四起。我当时说不出话，愣愣地站在原地，心想英白拉多说的没错，这个世界确实要完了。  
  
  
  
  
  


英白拉多在最前面的船上，透过层层黑暗的缭绕，我看见了他在挥舞旗帜。  
  
  
  
  
  


他仍不放弃。  
  
  
  
  
  


“好吧，那就一起下地府吧。”我暗自骂了一句，然后从水手手中抢过船舵，旁若无人地往前开。后面克拉苏和庞培的船见状也跟了上来。  
  
  
  
  
  


那个老头子卜师跪在地上，张开双手面对苍天——真没趣。其实他是在给他自己求情呢。要不是为了稳定军心，我真想一脚就把他踢下船去。人人嘴里都念念有词，说着暴风雨就要来了，我们今晚都要葬身鱼腹。但我就当什么也没听见，眼里只有英白拉多的那条船。他前几天特意下令，在船尾摆一尊维纳斯像，当时所有人都不理解。结果现在，大风中随船摇晃着的女神的形象竟然成为了我的航标。  
  
  
  
  


TBC


	10. Chapter 10

我听见自己的内心在呼喊——呼喊他，请他哪怕是去赴死，也要带上我一起。这时候，其他所有人，所有责任和义务，都不重要了。凡是涉及到英白拉多的场合下，我都很自私，这你是知道的。每当和他并肩的时候，我都会尽失理智，一心只想着跟随与服从。  
  
  
  
  


鱼群开始跟着海浪翻滚。它们肚子上那抹令人窒息的白真是可恨，只要一见到，士兵们就又开始止不住地哀嚎。  
  
  
  
  


“要不就跳下去和鱼虾为伍，要么拼这一次，大不了就像英雄们一样死在追求自由的路上！”我大声喊。尽管一张开嘴风就灌了进来，在我已经红肿发哑的喉咙里疯狂肆虐。自那以后，我总是梦见自己还在这条船上发号施令——后来我明白了。  
  
  
  
  


人生不就是那条船么。  
  
  
  
  


你的面前，除狂风暴雨外一无所有。你的身后，是遍布控诉与嘲笑的人潮深渊。有神明的光芒指引着你，你或许不害怕，但你惊恐。  
  
  
  
  


很多时候，我们对于小事中随处可见的罪过或许是太忽视了。但就是它们不断地积聚起来，便构成了真正的罪恶。这种罪恶一旦爆发，就会毁灭整个民族，而后贪婪地吞噬整个国家。  
  
  
  
  


我们都喊得声嘶力竭，不管是意图向前的，还是后退的。两种声音盖过了人的意志，在半空中撕扯。  
  
  
  
  


你问我想放弃吗？我不是演说家，给不了你那么精巧的答案。我只能说，我当时根本无心去想这个问题。  
  
  
  
  
  


所有人都被怒火钳制了，尽管天空还是黑压压的一片。我的眼前最后只剩水花(就连水花好像也变成了黑的)，耳边只剩呼啸的风声，胸前的披风也已经失了控，在黑云里龇牙咧嘴地张扬它那抹毫不起眼的猩红色。  
  
  
  
  
  


忽然一阵飓风冲来，船身猛地一晃。  
  
  
  
  


我闭上了眼睛。  
  
  
  
  
  


是水浸入身体的感觉。我几乎就要失去意识了，只感觉自己还站在原地，随着甲板的吱呀声一同摇晃。  
  
  
  
  
  


整个头与脖颈被浇了个透，水珠贪婪地越过胸甲，仿佛漫进了我的心脏。发丝淋漓地贴在了眼前，使我看不清面前的景象——但突然跳入眼中的玫瑰色的天穹，令我一瞬间陷入了哑然。  
  
  
  
  
  


紫红色的云朵点缀其上，就像玫瑰瓣间的阴影。世界静止了，先前还肆虐着的波浪此时就像陶瓶上的青蓝色纹理一般，安然地凝固在澄净的海面上。  
  
  
  
  
  


我不知自己是死是活，但第一件事就是去寻找那尊维纳斯像……  
  
  
  
  


它不见了！  
  
  
  
  
  


我咬紧牙关，疯也似地往四周张望——我不能失去他，不能失去他——但我什么也没看见，除了玫瑰红色的天穹。  
  
  
  
  
  


“英白拉多——”我努力地喊得很大声，但传到海面上，就只剩下微弱的回音。  
  
  
  
  
  


我不能失去他。  
  
  
  
  
  


你知道，当全船士兵都在为幸存而欢呼的时候，只有我一人宁愿自己方才应当死了才好。  
  
  
  
  
  


水手积极地重新掌舵(看见我糟糕的脸色，他还以为自己的逃避行为惹上大麻烦了，频频向我道歉)，我不想回舱庆祝这种愚蠢的“胜利”，于是就一个人靠在船沿上，朝遥远的天际张望。  
  
  
  
  
  


我不敢去想，英白拉多现在是否还活着。所以只好把自己当成那些重新开始尽兴翱翔的海鸟中的一员。一起去远方吧，那个地方一定有我爱的人在。  
  
  
  
  
  


玫瑰色的夜降临了，只是这一次，不是在他的怀里看的。  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC


	11. Chapter 11

  
  
  
  


我们在沿岸的海岛稍作停留。回过神来的士兵们终于开始慌了，他们只有在自己保住命之后，才能够思考统帅的安危。但我终于还是原谅他们了，毕竟求生也是人之常情。  
  
  
  
  
  


我只好装出冷静的样子对他们说，我们会专门去找英白拉多的。如果找不到，或是找到的是他的遗体，归在康尼勒斯·苏拉名下的军队也应当遵从他的意志继续进军罗马。他们有些犹豫，但最后还是同意了。于是我挑出几支小分队，预备于今夜与明早在陆与海两面展开搜寻。副官们还心存侥幸地对我说，岛毕竟也有另一边，他们或许只是停在别的方向了。  
  
  
  
  
  


我没说话。但内心里极想和他们讲，这世界还分生死两界呢。你们去阴间找他们吧。  
  
  
  
  
  


“您是登船，还是在岛上找？”一个新兵笑容满面地问我。  
  
  
  
  
  


我叹了口气，要是人能有两副身躯就好了。  
  
  
  
  
  


“我上船。”  
  
  
  
  
  


我最后这么决定，也是想着要是实在找不到，就和他葬身于同一片海里，也不算什么遗憾。  
  
  
  
  
  


我们的小船在海上漂了一晚，却一无所获。只能眼睁睁地望着天上的玫瑰色渐渐地被黑夜侵蚀。  
  
  
  
  
  


那是我人生中最想去死的时候。没了他，我的生命就一点意义也不剩了。  
  
  
  
  
  


庞培靠上我的肩膀。看起来，一艘小搜救船上坐着两位副将级人物是件很奇怪的事——但这孩子偏执意要来。他还放言，不找到英白拉多的人(当然，包括尸体)，就坚决不回去。为此划船的奴隶们却被他训得好苦。  
  
  
  
  
  


“您能看到希望吗，前辈？”其实他的声音甜美得出奇，尤其是在这种低声细语的时候。  
  
  
  
  
  


“除了英白拉多以外，我什么都看见了。”我本想再继续说下去，但一瞟见他失落的目光，便立马于心不忍了。  
  
  
  
  
  


想起来他刚入伍的时候，要比现在瘦弱的多呢。那时候所有人都可怜他——一个被雷电击死者的儿子！同时也常有人躲着他走，因为害怕像他一样受到上天的诅咒。  
  
  
  
  
  


但英白拉多并没有疏远他，而是把他接到自己的帐里来住。这在所有人看来都是莫大的恩惠。当时克拉苏还没来，因此英白拉多的帐篷一直是我们两人的“私密场合”。所以你可以想象到我当时有多郁闷。  
  
  
  
  
  


他很刻苦，每日天不亮便起来锻炼。别看他当初瘦瘦小小的，论及军人的底子可比谁都要好。当时的军营里没有人敢和他面对面站在校场上，真的是事实。(你问我为什么不出手么？可是，我又为什么要为了点可怜的虚荣去欺负一个小孩子呢？)  
  
  
  
  
  


可以想见，英白拉多对他日渐倚重了。只有当庞培走过他面前时，他才会起身问候，而把其他人视作烟云。那时军营里所有反对庞培的人，都暗地里拉过我的衣角。在他们眼中，我的“至高无上”的地位被一个新兵如此简单地混到手中，应当是件极难忍受的事，但在我眼里则不然。  
  
  
  
  
  


我之前已经和你说过了，我不羡慕他，一点也不。其实我很敬重他的能力，也相信英白拉多之所以在意他也是因为这个缘故。你可能听说过，在某一次交战里，他孤自一人歼灭的敌手之多，缴获的战利品之显赫，甚至都非任何一支连队所能比。  
  
  
  
  
  


同一天的落日西沉时分，我偶然绕了条小路回营，结果发现他跪在山头上，金光熠熠的战利品被整齐地摆成一排，似乎马上就不再属于他了。  
  
  


TBC


	12. Chapter 12

  
  
  
出于惊异，我走近了些看——  
  
  
  
  
  


他披着的是被血染红的纯白披风，出战前擦得干净的银色甲胄也已满布血污。  
  
  
  
  
  


他淌着泪，声音嘶哑地向上天呼告：他现在把战斗中一切所得献出，只求神明宽待他那有罪的父亲。  
  
  
  
  
  


多番祷求之后，他全身伏在山丘上，泣不成声。  
  
  
  
  
  


我不知为何也哽咽了。  
  
  
  
  
  


他是个可爱的人，实话来说。如果他的虚荣心和好胜心没有那么强烈，而且不总是私自打着英白拉多的旗号大手大脚地做事，我们本可以成为朋友的。  
  
  
  
  
  


船越漂越远，我们感觉离英白拉多也越来越远了。  
  
  
  
  
  


格奈乌斯·庞培伏在我肩上哭了起来。  
  
  
  
  
  


“别哭了。”我还想说教他，但无意间一滴泪水也划过了我的脸颊。  
  
  
  
  
  


“还是回去吧。再这么找下去，我们自己反倒要丢了。”士兵们纷纷起哄道。  
  
  
  
  
  


庞培，这个刚刚发过誓的人，此时已经完全哭成了泪人，没法履行自己的誓言了。我咽下一口沉积良久的伤痛与苦难，颤抖着下了令，返航吧。  
  
  
  
  
  


是夜的岛上。玫瑰色已经完全消褪了，我瞪着帐帘隙间那沉重的黑暗，心中毫无喜悲。  
  
  
  
  
  


冷风习习，炉火张牙舞爪地摇摆着，在帐篷内幕投下怪异的形象。我提了提被子——这是我经历过的最寒冷的一夜。  
  
  
  
  
  


虽然还有人嬉皮笑脸地宣称，受神祝福的统帅绝不会这么容易就丧命。但我又如何听得进去呢？  
  
  
  
  
  


克拉苏方和我说，他就不睡觉了，专门站在岛礁上等英白拉多回来。晚上那支在岛上搜寻的小队是由他牵头的，但是你也知道结果——一无所获。我告诉他，虽说找英白拉多要紧，但不能因此在寒冬的海边弄坏了自己的身体。  
  
  
  
  
  


他没有听。后来我偷偷摸出去看他，结果发现他和庞培两人一起站在礁石上，只是各自张望各自的，没多说一句话。  
  
  
  
  
  


我笑了，然后吩咐仆人去给他们拿毯子，支上篝火。  
  
  
  
  
  


我想和他们在一起。哪怕根本没有希望，只要统帅康尼勒斯·苏拉的将军们还在一起，就可以从绝境里创造出希望来。但为了保证军队明天有人率领，我只能怀着无尽的不确定孤自睡去。  
  
  
  
  
  


但命运女神的眷顾，是完全不可预料的。  
  
  
  
  
  


不知这深夜已过了多久，出于一整天的劳累，我很快便坠入了梦乡——直到一双手隔着被子温柔而有力地环上了我的后背。  
  
  
  
  
  


“卢库洛。”  
  
  
  
  
  


这声音有些沙哑，却惊人地熟悉……  
  
  
  
  
  


还没等我自己转过身，那人就飞快地把我扳了过来，在唇上印下燃烧着的一吻。  
  
  
  
  
  


当我看清他的面容时，满心的泪水终于喷涌而出——  
  
  
  
  
  


是他。有温度的他。他回来了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


这么和你说未免有些不便，但我不得不讲那简直就是世上最狂热的一吻。我们久久也分不开，任由狂喜的情绪冲破糟糕的理性。英白拉多捧着我的脸，无论如何也不肯停下来，直到我们面色通红，几乎无法呼吸。  
  
  
  
  
  


我埋到他胸前，感受那冰凉的甲胄上残留的海水的咸度，眼泪止不住地往下流。身为副将，居然让统帅陷入那么危险的境地里，简直难以忍受。  
  
  
  
  
  


但他一点没有怪罪我的意思，轻轻拍着我的后背、安慰我，我却很害怕，害怕这只是梦，于是更紧地拥抱住他。我想清楚了，就算真的是梦，也要在幻想破灭之前再享受一次有他陪伴的感觉。  
  
  
  
  
  


克拉苏和庞培闻声赶到了门口，看着我们这副模样，他们两个的脸都倏忽红了，克拉苏把头飞快地低下去，庞培则瞪大了眼睛表现出“竟然先前对此一无所知”的样子。  
  
  
  
  
  


之后的询问让我们禁不住大笑——这两个傻孩子在礁石上睡着了。如果不是英白拉多的船漂到他们旁边，恐怕需要被搜救的就是这两人了。  
  
  
  
  
  


不难理解，他们也觉得这是梦。庞培打了克拉苏一下，问他疼不疼。  
  
  
  
  
  


克拉苏迎面就给了他一拳。  
  
  
  
  
  


“幸好这不是梦……”庞培半个身子贴在地上，揉着被打痛的脸颊，居然还很高兴地喃喃自语起来。  
  
  
  
  
  


“年轻人的相处方式或许我们没法理解了。”英白拉多对我笑笑，然后示意刚刚赶来的奴隶帮他换一身衣服。  
  
  
  
  
  


他平时是非常注重自己的形象的，甚至连每天额前搭下多宽的头发都要仔细地保证好。所以现在的他——水渍和海草爬满了铠甲，头发因为才擦干过显得乱糟糟的，还有脸上掩饰不住的疲态——绝对不是他心目中自己该有的样子。  
  
  
  
  
  


我没敢问他在那场暴风雨中的经历，但这晚剩下的时光，他执意要在我帐里度过，并亲自讲述了一通他们的船如何在狂风里迷失了方向、如何聚集残兵重新掌舵、如何循着星宿的方位找到了最近的这座海岛，以及如何，为重新找到了大部队而欣喜若狂。  
  
  


TBC


	13. Chapter 13

  
  
  
  


“是维纳斯神救了我。”他躺在床铺上，长长地舒了一口气。月亮在他的脸上印出乳白色的光晕。  
  
  
  
  
  


我想起那尊雕像：“因为您把她供奉在了船上？”  
  
  
  
  
  


深切的失望划过他的眼眉：“请诸神宽恕我。待到我们有时间检查船只的时候，发现那尊像已经不见了。她或许已经永远沉在了亚里亚德海里。”  
  
  
  
  
  


“那是她对希腊的眷恋。”我微笑着对他说，“她能感知到您的虔诚，因此用神力护佑您。但可能希腊的气息更能让这位女神享受到舒适。”  
  
  
  
  
  


这回他也笑了，不过颇有几分自嘲的意味：  
  
  
  
  
  


“连全知全能的神都不愿回罗马。我们所在做的事，看来不过就是孤注一掷。”  
  
  
  
  
  


“神没有仇恨。”我当时不知道是不是糊涂了，竟然当着受尽情绪折磨的统帅的面说这种话。  
  
  
  
  
  


他的目光停滞在半空中，呼吸渐渐地加深了，却盖不住颤抖的迹象。  
  
  
  
  
  


“是啊……”良久以后，他终于开了口，“神……没有仇恨……”  
  
  
  
  
  


“英白拉多……”我简直要后悔死了。总在关键时刻犯傻，真是麻烦……！  
  
  
  
  
  


“没事的，卢库洛。”他虽然神色凝重，但还是偏过头来安慰我，“幸好大家都在。”  
  
  
  
  
  


滔天巨浪把整只船卷走，但船上的所有人都毫发无伤，这真的是奇迹一般的事。我已经能想象到，明天英白拉多又要献牲(哪怕我们的食物已经接近短缺了)，来感谢维纳斯的特别照顾。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


不出意料，翌日的我们身裹白袍，在礁石嶙峋的海滩上举行了祭礼。天色澄明，但枯败的冬季偏是卷来一阵阵凄凉的风，抚动着人心中最脆弱的那根弦。我们渴望回去，但并不期待；我们敢于作战，却仍缺乏勇气。罗马，是家的方向，亦是苦难的方向，我们曾在那里出生，但又很快地可能会在那里，被同胞的武器夺走生命……  
  
  
  
  
  
  


在一切战争中，内战是最愚蠢的形式。人们明明身体里流着相近的鲜血，精神上却要互相厮杀搏斗。尤其我们还是强力罗马的子民，这座伟大城市的光荣历史为什么会频频被姐妹兄弟的相残添上污点？为什么因为个人的微不足道的利益而戮杀同胞？为什么明知自己正在犯罪，却仍深陷其中？为什么我们的祖国会去保护加害者，反倒轻蔑受害者？这些问题，我想无论与人类一起历经多少世代，也得不到解答。因为人从根本上谈就是一种觉察不出自己其实随时都在犯错的生物。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


这时的我已然不怕神的报应了，只是觉得自己良心不安。卢库卢斯一早就知道自己不是有大志向的人，因为我总是缺乏那一点狠下心去的本事——对同胞举起刀剑的行径，会使我痛苦至极。  
  
  
  
  
  


但这个世界就是这样，你对人心软，最后就会被狗杀。  
  
  
  
  
  


美丽的小白牛躺在草草搭成的祭坛上，全然不知自己即将面临的命运。我叹了口气，心想死得这样无知无觉其实也挺好。  
  
  
  
  
  


英白拉多废了那个卜师的工作，亲自抬起泛着银光的匕首，毫不迟疑地向牛的脖颈刺去。  
  
  
  
  
  


然而一只渡鸦猛地从低空飞驰而过，英白拉多一惊，手中的匕首就被鸦爪蹬落到了地上。  
  
  
  
  
  


全军一片唏嘘。  
  
  
  
  
  


我慌了，急忙拨开叽叽喳喳的人群向前赶去。这时一阵更大的惊叫声击痛了我的耳膜。  
  
  
  
  
  


英白拉多死死地把它攥在了手里。那猛禽自然拼命挣扎，可英白拉多纵使已愤怒得脸色铁青，也决不松开。我感觉自己就像它一样即将在这种狂怒的钳制中窒息。  
  
  
  
  
  


在我们全军将士的瞠目下，被乌黑色羽毛包裹的鸟儿失去了生命的火苗。英白拉多终于松开了手，于是它啪嗒一声就湮灭在了沙地上。  
  
  
  
  
  


“就算是你亲自来阻挠我，我也会把你就地毁给他们看。”他咬牙切齿地吐出这几个字，不知所言者谁。  
  
  
  
  
  


我震惊地抬起脸，却看不清英白拉多的表情——或者说，是我的灵魂在那堪称凶狂的暴怒之下蜷缩成了一团，以至于眼睛完全失去了效用。  
  
  
  
  
  


我唯一能辨识出的是，他挑着眉——因为眉毛之下的脸几乎变得阴黑而扭曲了——不紧不慢地从地上捡起刀子，踢了一脚那渡鸦的尸体，然后重新锁定了刃尖所向。  
  
  
  
  
  


白牛的哀嚎穿透层云。或许是用力过猛的缘故，猩红的鲜血倏忽一下就爆涌出来，在祭司的白袍上烙出污浊的印迹。  
  
  
  
  
  


再没有人再说什么。  
  
  
  
  
  


克拉苏在我旁边，无缘故地就剧烈咳嗽起来。  
  
  
  
  
  


不过万幸的是，内脏揭示的信息是大吉。整片沙滩上弥漫开的恐怖气息似乎在一瞬间散尽了。  
  
  
  
  
  


传令官指挥士兵们去整顿行装，准备再次扬帆起航。我们几个副将则被要求留下，等待指示。  
  
  
  
  
  


庞培缓缓踱步过来，很显然他的身子还在颤抖。  
  
  
  
  
  


“怕什么。”克拉苏并不看他。  
  
  
  
  
  


“又这样。你难道不怕？”他小声说。  
  
  
  
  
  


“该畏怕的是神兆，而不是取得神兆的方式。”  
  
  
  
  
  


“你的手好凉，别逞强了。”  
  
  
  
  
  


“别碰我。”克拉苏倏地把手抽了回去。  
  
  
  
  
  


英白拉多仍罩着他的血染的白袍朝我们走来。他的一边嘴角微微上撇：  
  
  
  
  
  


“吓到你们了？真不好意思。”  
  
  
  
  
  


“没有没有……”这两个小家伙反应倒是挺快。  
  
  
  
  
  


“我也没预料到会出现这支插曲，但它对我们的航程来说无关痛痒。对吧？”那笑容渐渐扩展开来，我的心也随之放松了。  
  
  
  


TBC


	14. Chapter 14

  
  


但方才那副神情，是我之前从未见过的。只要一回想起来，全身便会控制不住地战栗。我向神明祈祷，以后不要再见到英白拉多变成那样。虽然这个请求最后并没有被满足。  
  
  
  
  
  


“我在祭礼之前看了地图，不出意外的话，从这里到意大利应该不算难事。而且天文官也和我说，之后的天气会接连向好。”终于他开始把长袍一点点解下，“所以叫你们来只是为了提醒，不要把我们的目的忘了。”  
  
  
  
  
  


“一切听您指挥，英白拉多……”庞培显然是想宣誓，但他的身体还是在抖。  
  
  
  
  
  


这时候我也奇怪了，这个杀人不眨眼的小屠夫，怎么在这种时候害怕起来？  
  
  
  
  
  


英白拉多摸摸他的头：“好了，乖。怪鸟已经死掉了。”  
  
  
  
  


后来我才听闻，堂堂马格努斯·庞培，竟然害怕大型禽类！麻雀与鸡鸭之类倒无所谓，只是一旦渡鸦，或是老鹰这类猛禽飞过他面前，这孩子就会吓得冷汗直冒。据传这和他小时候做过的一个噩梦有关，但具体细节事实上无人知晓。  
  
  
  
  
  


本以为克拉苏会被这种场面逗笑，但他的表情始终凝滞着，仿佛什么都没听到。我拍了拍他的后背，他才反应过来，向英白拉多发了两句誓。  
  
  
  
  


最后轮到我。可我一抬起头，就发觉了英白拉多那绝望中带着一丝期盼的眼神，让我回忆起我们离开马略军营的那个晚上。  
  
  
  
  
  


康尼勒斯·苏拉不顾统帅的号命，以副将的身份率部抽离军团，实乃大过一件。除了他自己掌管的那支部队外，几乎无一人支持他。  
  
  
  
  
  


当时我只不过是个小保民官，当时我对他的称呼还是“苏拉”，但当时他却和现在一样，自己为自己做决定，不想拖累任何人。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


【以下为苏拉视角】  
  
  
  
  
  


整座军营沸腾到了黄昏，我们都忍不住了，于是决定纵使什么补给都不拿，也要立即离开这里。  
  
  
  
  
  


离开这个对我而言危险至极的地方。  
  
  
  
  
  


盖乌斯·马略，对我的恨已经深到了极点。这时除了与他分道扬镳，没有别的办法。  
  
  
  
  
  


沿途上所有的人都憎怨我、咒骂我，向我投石块，但我均报之以不闻不问。毕竟和这种下等人没什么话好说，就如同天鹅不能与野鸭交谈。  
  
  
  
  
  


于是慢慢地，营地里惹人烦厌的污浊空气渐远，黄昏星在地平线上拉开帐幕，赏心悦目的落日浮现眼前。  
  
  
  
  
  


我很想高兴起来，但做不到。在我内心最不堪最羸弱的某个角落里，依然畏缩着对于他的不舍的情感。马略与我，经此一举之后，除了兵刃相向不会有别的结局。  
  
  
  
  
  


“回来吧。”仿佛从那个小角落里传来了他的声音，“一切都还来得及。我们还可以挽救许多东西。”  
  
  
  
  
  


“不，早已经来不及了。”但我又在同一隅回答了他，  
  
  
  
  
  


“我的统帅。”  
  
  
  
  
  


情感的变动是世上最迅猛的，就连至高无上的神也会对呼啸而上的心绪感到猝不及防。  
  
  
  
  
  


“在我说‘我爱您’的下一瞬，我就有了说‘我爱过您’的权利，我的统帅。”  
  
  
  
  
  


啊，不该再多想了。让马蹄把这句无意义的自言自语匆匆踏过吧，任它们被碾入尘埃。我将转身，我将永远地转过身，再也不会回到您面前——直到我们之中必有一人的头颅落地的那天。  
  
  
  
  
  


“苏拉！！”  
  
  
  
  
  


是他——不，不是。  
  
  
  
  
  


“你疯了吗——卢库洛！？”我忍不住喊叫起来，“我已经说了无数次让你留下！”  
  
  
  
  
  


他脚步轻盈地飞奔过来，却在最后一段路上显得踉踉跄跄。我想过去帮他，可双腿却像戴了千斤重的镣铐一样动弹不得。  
  
  
  
  
  


但他在短暂的磕磕绊绊之后，咬着嘴唇倏地单膝跪下了。  
  
  
  
  
  


“英白拉多！！”  
  
  
  
  
  


他突然之间的改口竟让我不知所言了。  
  
  
  


TBC


	15. Chapter 15

  
  
  


【回归正文：卢库卢斯视角】  
  
  
  
  
  


对于英白拉多要离开的消息，他最先告诉的一个人是我。听完之后，我便不假思索地请求和他一起走，但被极严肃地拒绝了。  
  
  
  
  
  


马略三番五次地派传令官来我们的帐篷，试图叫英白拉多过去一谈。但收到的答复始终是：  
  
  
  
  
  


“除非他亲自过来与我辩论。”  
  
  
  
  
  


或许会出乎你意料的是，马略并没有来，一次都没有。英白拉多见状，大概是愈加坚定了自己离开的决心。但他又不愿让我知道，于是就趁轮到我带兵外出操练的那天下午召集他自己的部队(说也奇怪，别的一兵一卒他都没带走)，骑着战马冲过了栅栏门。  
  
  
  
  
  


流言四起。等到我返营的时候，整个军团就像翻了个底朝天。所有人都在奔跑、议论，唯独不见统帅马略的身影。有人说他愤愤地把自己锁在了帐里，无论如何也不肯出来；也有人说他已带着一队精锐去追击逃走的苏拉。无论如何，幸运女神看似并未关照逃亡者。  
  
  
  
  
  


但此时，呼啸而来的一串狂热的想法连番击中了我。  
  
  
  
  
  


我想成为他的将军。我只想成为他的将军。除此之外，不为任何人而拼杀，不为任何人而苟活。  
  
  
  
  
  


不管他去哪里，我都要跟随他。就算与他一起陨落在众目睽睽之下，我也绝不后悔。  
  
  
  
  
  


于是我按着直觉奔了出去，飞速回想着他平日里最爱走的那条路——即使没有足迹留下，我也能分毫不差地追上他。  
  
  
  
  
  


我的呼吸不受控制地急促起来，明明只是冲刺了几十步，这种极端疲惫的感觉却宛如狂奔了几罗里。脖颈里被气流擦得硬生生的疼，冲出来的部分却又好像疯狂膨胀的棉花一般堵住了嘴，让我说不出话来。  
  
  
  
  
  


其实我就是想向他宣誓效忠。就这么简单……  
  
  
  
  
  


……但是真的又很难。我会因此失去多少？那时候的我还没有估计过后果，也不会估计后果。马略军中的人都认为我聪明，可实际上我比他们所有人都笨。我只是更加懂得如何服从而已。  
  
  
  
  
  


是的，服从。现在人人都想着当王，所以极度匮乏愿意服从者。我很荣幸，拥有英白拉多这样出色的统帅，并能追随他一路征战，得他的赏识与珍爱。不管世俗流言如何批驳他，将他抹黑，我也始终初心不改。  
  
  
  
  
  


我可以做他的弓、他的剑，也可以做他的盾牌或伪装。和他在一起时，我便感觉自己拥有了无尽的力量，能够依他所愿千变万化。这种奇妙的感觉，是自然而然地产生的……一个人可以刻意追求去当王，但这种唤作服从的感情真的是无缘无故的。  
  
  
  
  
  


他见我半晌说不出话，终于走上前来扶我。但我铁了心至少要让他听见那句话。  
  
  
  
  
  


“我的英白拉多——”我握住他的手，“卢修斯·李锡尼乌斯·卢库卢斯与他的部队，永远是您的。我……”  
  
  
  
  
  


咳，对不起。我……我讲不下去了。  
  
  
  
  
  


……  
  
  
  
  
  


那天的场景，对我来说一直都太真实了，你知道……当时我也没能把誓词说完，但肯定比现在讲出来的多。  
  
  
  
  
  


对不起，让你看到我这副样子。  
  
  
  
  
  


我真的很爱他。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


……  
  
  
  
  
  


幸好，我的士兵们还愿意跟从我，并不以拥有这样一位痴心执迷的领导为耻。他们说我平时很照顾他们，因此要以忠诚作为报答。但在我看来，自己所做过的只不过是一个将军对下属最基本的关心罢了。英白拉多对部下们一直都是这样的，因此我也乐意效仿他的做法。  
  
  
  
  
  


于是他带着我走了。马略始终没有露面。  
  
  
  
  
  


“这很好。”英白拉多淡淡地说。  
  
  
  
  
  


虽然，在风暴过后的那个岛上的夜晚，他也同样平静地对我说，他后悔了。并不是后悔离开马略，而是后悔没能再见他一面，哪怕是在二人面对面进行生死对决的时刻也可以。受七鹰祝福的执政官已然长逝，不管是飞升还是坠落，都再没有机缘再会了。  
  
  
  


TBC


	16. Chapter 16

  
  
  
  


过去的一切，都好像梦一样，又好像繁星一样。只要抬起头，就能重新望见它们在穹宇之上闪闪发光，勾勒出命运纺线的细腻却易逝的轮廓。  
  
  
  
  
  


我在很多时候都会想，在我死去的那天，这些回忆是否真的会随我一同化为灰烬，装进不为人知的象牙罐里，随着时间挪移悄无声息地消失在宇宙缝隙之间？亦或是，它们着实化作了灰烬，但是只要轻快的风一鼓来——便如草木的种子般，怀着最原初的爱重新沉入土壤，生根发芽，即便在千百年后依然能够得见？那时候的人们，大概比现在的我们要聪慧得多吧。那么届时这些微不足道的琐碎的记忆会被漠视么？会被看低么？还是会像经年的琥珀一样被小心翼翼地珍藏起来呢？  
  
  
  
  
  


但不论别人如何看待它们，我的余生，都将永远锁在那里了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


【听者视角】  
  
  
  
  
  


卢库卢斯只是一伸手，就准确地摸到了他的躺椅边的那卷羊皮卷。它们看起来有些年头了，纸边上还有被水浸湿过的阴影。  
  
  
  
  
  


“我无论如何也没想到，他最后会把这个送给我。”他有些惨淡地笑了笑，然后把它递了过来。  
  
  
  
  
  


上面的字已经有些不太清楚了。慢慢地把这卷羊皮纸展开后，包在最内芯处的一句清晰无比的话语瞬间抓住了游走的视线。  
  
  
  
  
  


“谨以此赠予卢修斯·李锡尼乌斯·卢库卢斯。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


【回归正文：卢库卢斯视角】  
  
  
  
  


英白拉多离开的那天晚上，我们几个都守在他床边。他在前一天做了个梦，说是他的守护灵告诉他命数已尽，是该走的时候了。  
  
  
  
  
  


“我也不愧是‘幸运’的苏拉啊。”即使在最后时刻，他也不忘咧开嘴自嘲，“如果天下人的死都能是这么幸福的，那我也没必要用整个晚年来责备自己了。”  
  
  
  
  
  


“您只是做了您该做的事。”我握住他的手，感觉到是七扭八歪的褶皱而非从前的英气占据了这块皮肤的全部。  
  
  
  
  
  


庞培一直偏着头，怎样也不肯转过来。但我知道，他其实已经满脸泪痕。虽然他总是标榜自己那一套朝阳与落日的无聊理论，但是当老统帅当真要离开的时候，他也根本无法抑制住极度悲伤的情绪。  
  
  
  
  
  


他欠英白拉多一个道歉。这是他的债，而直到最后也没能还上。格奈乌斯·庞培的错误从来都不是伤天害理的，而常是在小处累积。直觉告诉我，这些不起眼的小错误最后会把他埋葬。你也知道，他就喜欢使用英白拉多的名号来掩饰自己的过失；增大自己的光荣。为这个问题我与他翻脸过无数次，但一切努力均无疾而终。尽管我从内心里还是相信——他是个本性善良的孩子。只是一直，一直都太天真了，所以就一直，一直都只能算个小孩子。  
  
  
  
  
  


我望向克拉苏的脸，他和往常一样，一滴眼泪都没有掉，只是脸色苍白，嘴唇已被咬出了血渍。这孩子过分的贪欲屡次惹怒了英白拉多，以至于他们在最后几年的时间里关系始终都很紧张。  
  
  
  
  
  


那个他孤身前往英白拉多住处的夜晚所发生的事情，没有任何一个人知晓，但我相信他们的相处应当是愉快的。所以凭着这种旧情的力量，进入罗马后我常和英白拉多旁敲侧击，试图让他原谅“年轻人的错误”。不过结果你也应该想得到，毕竟英白拉多是那么一个倔强又固执的人，自己得出的判断，完全不容许别人插足，哪怕是我也无从改变。  
  
  
  
  
  


听我抱怨了这么多以后，你还能想到吗，当我们四个重新聚首的时候，却感觉互相之间真的就像亲人一样。我们一起挨过了最艰难的岁月，为保护彼此受过数不清的伤(不论是身体还是心灵)；我们曾一起仇恨，又一起原谅这个污浊不堪的世界，一起作过棋子，也一起把别人当棋子玩。偌大的宇宙于我们而言就像是泥潭，陷进去了，就再也脱不出身来；即使濒临窒息，也要装作自己游得畅快。但是不瞒你说，我感觉迄今为止，我的人生过得还算幸福。而能让我心安理得地做如此总结的原因，就是尽管是在最黑暗、最无助的时候，只要我一转头，就能望见他们依然存在。  
  
  
  
  
  


他们依然存在，我也存在，我们一同存在。  
  
  
  
  
  


只是这次，我似乎走得太远了。让我想想我们之前开始的地方吧……  
  
  
  
  
  


可以回去的，相信我，英白拉多……  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC


	17. Chapter 17

  
  
  
  


是的，是那场祭礼。在此之后，我们循着地图开始了新一轮航程。没有风浪，没有暗礁，所有事情都进行得出人意料的顺利。  
  
  
  
  
  


我们偶尔会停在较大的岛上，然后碰面聊两句话。随着离意大利越来越近，所有人的心情都紧迫起来，不知等待着我们的会是什么样的命运。  
  
  
  
  
  


“没有在怕吧？各位？”英白拉多直接在沙滩上坐下了，我们自然也跟着他一起。  
  
  
  
  
  


克拉苏下意识地点点头，其实我能看出来，那是他在紧张时的特有动作。至于庞培，他嗯了两声，同时却舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
  
  
  
  


“孩子们还不习惯。”我对英白拉多说。  
  
  
  
  
  


“我想也是。现在，我甚至还怕他们狠不下心来呢。”他拍着腿笑了起来。  
  
  
  
  
  


庞培一听这话倒是急了：“我——我怎么会动摇呢！英白拉多！您只要下令，我去执行就好了！”  
  
  
  
  
  


“但是，有很多人是打不败，也杀不完的。罗马就是这样一座奇怪的城市，养育了那些怪人。”英白拉多拍拍庞培的头，他们的矛盾大概已经消失了吧，因为我重新在他的目光里发觉到了几近宠爱的成分，“尤其是马略。尽管他已经死了，我也觉得他还活着……”  
  
  
  
  
  


我愣住了。本来以为他不会主动谈起这种事的。  
  
  
  
  
  


“我们都服从您的意旨，英白拉多。”克拉苏平静地插进一句话。  
  
  
  
  
  


“真的吗？”  
  
  
  
  
  


英白拉多这一盯视，克拉苏的表情控制就完全失效了。他的嘴角开始不自然地抽动起来，眼睛飞快地眨了又眨。  
  
  
  
  
  


他紧张到，连自己的身体被抱起来了也浑然不觉。英白拉多轻吻了一下他的前额。  
  
  
  
  
  


“我得告诉你，克拉苏斯。我知道你现在是什么心情，也理解你不想把这种心情表露出来的原因。那座城对你而言很沉重，但我们是为了复仇而回去的，知道吗？”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


我头一次见到英白拉多这么小心翼翼地说话。或许他真的是把克拉苏当成自己的孩子一样对待了吧。以及，说到孩子，就不得不提我们到意大利之后苏拉庄园里那孩童遍地的场景——几乎无处下脚。各种亲朋好友甚至旧敌生人的孩子都在此聚集得到平等的养育，康尼勒斯·苏拉则是大家长。他轮流把每个孩子温柔地抱到膝上聊天，时不时地还询问那些稚嫩的心灵里关于国家和社会的看法。  
  
  
  
  
  


苏拉真的是暴君吗？总有人这么问我。每当这种时候，我就会指指元老院中那几位已经成长得意气风发的青年，然后反问道，您认为呢？一个暴君怎么可能对身边人和仇敌的孩子同样爱护和尊重？那几年安稳的时光于所有人而言都像是福田一般美好。没有仇视，没有偏见，我们只是躺在草坪里，或是坐在钓鱼池边，可以不说一句话，就让流动的空气传达了千言万语。不管是在什么样的天气里，什么样的人，都可以在那栋大宅子里寻一份难得的开心。晚上孩子们睡下了，客厅就变成了英白拉多和我的叙旧场，克拉苏和庞培有时也会来，我们放下一切，在那里翻来覆去地讲述几个百听不厌的过去的故事。  
  
  
  
  
  


我还会看见玫瑰色的夜晚，它们覆罩了整个世界，将绛红色的爱的音乐洒向人间。当房间里只剩我们两人的时候，英白拉多会抚上我的后背，嘲笑我们渐渐老去的身体与心智。可依然，可依然我能透过他的发丝看到满园玫瑰在天穹上绽放，和从前一样……我知道我们真的可以回去……不管距离多远，也不管生死的相隔……我能感觉到，他一直就在我身边，带着最熟悉的放松的笑容凝视我的眼睛，偶尔还会抛出一些让人难以回答的戏弄式的问题……要是他再无趣一些该多好啊，或许我就不会这么深切地记住他了；或许，也不会像现在一样，那么轻易地因为回忆而感伤了。  
  
  
  
  
  


……  
  
  
  
  
  


“我知道。”克拉苏的唇间嗫嚅着。  
  
  
  
  


“还有我们的小屠夫。”他转过身，望向庞培那充满期待的目光，“关键时候不得逞能。必要的时候，一定要学会寻求别人的帮助，明白吗？”  
  
  
  
  
  


他认真地叮嘱了我们每个人好几句，仿佛是对着初次上阵的新兵讲话。这种情绪真是奇怪啊，既好像在被训诫，又好像在被安抚。我相信所有人的心里其实都是有着仰慕的本能的，只是被激发的时间早晚而已。而当我把整个身心都交给他的时候，其实是很幸福的。我可以为他做一切事情——就算是被唾弃、被毁灭也在所不惜。因为他在我心中永远是与神明比肩的存在，所以我对待他，始终都像对待神明那样小心翼翼，但真心实意。  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC


	18. Chapter 18

  
  
  
  


帆叶重新扬起来了。我们一同极目向远方眺望——那里有快乐，当然也会有痛苦，有得到，亦会迎来失去。但在短兵相接的前一刹，没有人能如万能的神明般参透自己的运数；而且事实上，大多数人在意识到自己真实的死因之前就已经湮灭于无边的尘土。  
  
  
  
  
  


战争残酷得引人大笑。我们刚在布伦迪西登陆，就看见满城生灵像见了返魂的阴间恶鬼般四散逃窜。在这种极尽恐怖与黑暗的时刻，人相比起动物禽鸟，并不显得更加强大。在狄斯的吐息中万物皆是平等的——人们早该懂得这点。可惜，聪明总是来得最迟，甚至迟于神明的裁判。  
  
  
  
  
  


梅特鲁斯带着他的军队匆匆赶来投奔了，虽然克拉苏对此深感不快，但旧怨在新仇面前比起来果然还是相对渺小的。随着时间流逝，愈来愈多的将军向我们的阵营靠拢。元老院大骇，但无论多少封公敌判决书都夺不回日渐倾斜的人心。  
  
  
  
  
  


罗马人的内战正式开始了，人们拉帮结派，互相戕害、猜忌。作为局外者时，我可以毫不犹豫地批判这种行为之残忍；但作为局内者时，我必须说，两方都认为自己真正倚仗着正义的意志与神明的庇护，没有人认为自己在做错误的事，没有人。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


因为所有人都疯了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


我们分头行动。英白拉多带着我和梅特鲁斯直击敌人的部队，抢先在罗马划定属界；克拉苏和庞培则负责看护我们的后防。不得不说，所谓“马格努斯庞培”确实也有他的伟大之处，他真的是难得一见的军事天才，由他所经手的战事，几乎可称的上是百战百胜。  
  
  
  
  
  


令人禁不住发笑的是，他在战场上成熟冷静、残忍果决；但在生活中则常常表露得世事不谙、天真幼稚。许多人一开始以为他是故作此态，以博英白拉多难得的欢心，但时日渐长后我发觉，其实他本性上就是如此。人的两面有时不是装出来的，而是天生的。要是人们都理解这一点的话，这个世界大概会免去许多麻烦吧。  
  
  
  
  
  


这时，我们的敌人已不再是先前想象的那样。马略的侄儿，继承了他的名号与衣钵，早就立下了与我们决一死战的志向。在他那不可一世的大军重重包围之下，我们就宛如瓮中之鳖——可他的战术却要比老马略差得多了。他没有选择当瓮上的观望者，而是非要把自己变作蚂蚱，跳进瓮里张牙舞爪地挑战我们。他自以为有必胜的决心，殊不知年轻人的无知挟持了他，以至于最后神明所能留给他的不过只是败者那一点受人可怜的权利。  
  
  
  
  
  


后来，英白拉多委托我去城外牵制元老院的部队，自己则带着克拉苏与庞培直入罗马。那场最惊心动魄，也最鼓舞士气的战争就是在这之后打响的。虽然我当时不在场，但因为它实在是太精彩了，以至于刚一收兵我就迫不及待地从四面八方搜集口风，最后终于勉强拼凑出了这次针尖与麦芒之间的对决的大致轮廓。  
  
  
  
  
  


最高贵的罗马男青年们，不知是受了蛊惑还是胁迫，当英白拉多一进城，他们就像洪流中的巨石般叫嚣着冲来，去执行兄弟相残的“光荣使命”。先锋部队折损败退的速度超乎所有人的想象，以至于牺牲将领的遗体被抢救回营地时，英白拉多竟还在沙盘旁边预演着次日的作战方案。  
  
  
  
  
  


全军陷入一片混乱，不难想象这种巨大又突然的失败瞬间打昏了所有人。但庞培却丝毫不动声色，他根本来不及看那满是鲜血的战友的头颅，就一把提起刚擦拭过的短剑，开始紧急维护部队秩序。他在紧要关头的冷静和自持能力是极度惊人的，听说他在克拉苏还领着骑兵队对紧急作战犹豫不决的时候，就一把将后者抱到了自己的马上，火速向前飞驰。骑兵们见自己的头儿被带走了，自然鼓足了气纷纷跟上前去。  
  
  
  
  
  


紧接着，更令人意想不到的事发生了。罗马的小贵族们见大军赶来，便迅速地抽身撤走，竟然把血性高涨、野蛮好战的外族人部队留在英白拉多面前。他们作战的那个地方你一定听说过，乃是维纳斯神庙边的科林门——遍布鲜血与泪水，战争的痕迹从那以后深深地烙印了在这片神圣的土地里。  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC


	19. Chapter 19

  
  
  
  


英白拉多叫他们不要慌，并开始以最快速度和最优质量部署阵型。克拉苏在几番挣扎过后，终于被庞培从马上放下来，得以去主持右翼的兵力。虽然我们的小格奈乌斯对此始终很不快——你可以理解的，他总是想尽办法去牵制克拉苏，似乎想要把他永远留在自己身边以保护周全。  
  
  
  
  
  


很快，左中右三翼便成了型。先前垂头丧气的士兵们，一看自己现在正面临着真正的生命危险，便罕见地情绪激动起来。巨大的恐惧冲破了情绪的临界，蜕变成为了令人哑然的磅礴的勇气。英白拉多一声令下，在经年战事中磨损严重的鹰旗便在傍晚时分的空中划出夕阳最后的闪光，全军出击。  
  
  
  
  
  


庞培一马当先冲进阵里。许多将领都爱耍率先冲锋来擢取士兵支持的把戏，但在他那里，独自行动只会给他带来更大的快活与荣耀，而不是处于某些特定目的才刻意为之。我想他在那天的拼杀一定至少与先前的大战中的同等卖力，那么就请原谅我用过去我亲自所见为你简单描述一下吧。  
  
  
  
  
  


他的剑术、马术，还有射箭的能力，都远远超过专门兵种。他自己只配一把短剑，但在战争进行时刻你总会看见他不停地用各色武器打出致命的攻击——那都是从死在他手下的人那里夺来，而且立马就用上了的。就算失掉了战马，他也能凭借高大的身形四处冲锋，既像凶狠的狮子又像灵捷的野鹿。而且战事越长，伤口越多，他就越兴奋——鲜血对他而言俨然就是甜美的琼浆！  
  
  
  
  
  


大战时立于边上观望似乎是所有将军的习惯，他们不愿意脏了自己的手，可庞培却始终乐在其中。他相信只有在他自己手下毙命的敌人才能真正算作自己战功的一部分。  
  
  
  
  
  


杀死敌手的刹那，你会看到他的脸上浮现出满足的红晕，眼睛飘飘然地微眯起来，真的就像个醉了酒的人，可他的动作却依然敏捷，击打依然凶狠。说起来，他身后的白袍是他自己执意要披着的，目的就是留在每次战后欣赏一下可见的“战果”。而且我必须要说，虽然这听起来很恐怖，但他一旦在战场上杀红了眼，确实会开始放声大笑——整个人陷入了癫狂的状态，好像下一秒就要把天幕砸穿，直击诸神的宴饮台。如果敌方有无经验的小兵误打误撞地跑到他面前来，那他即将面临的简直就是噩梦中的噩梦。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


在他的头落地之前，这可怜人的肚子会被铁器一把洞穿，然后再被极兴奋而狰狞的目光盯着，痛苦地感觉肩胛骨被砸碎。最后，溢出的肠子还没来得及搭下来，就得体验脖颈被掐断的钻心之感，这才一命呜呼。  
  
  
  
  
  


我只能祈祷，格奈乌斯·庞培永远不要在生活中露出这一面来。可谁知道呢。  
  
  
  
  
  


但在另一边，英白拉多的形势竟告急起来。他从山头驰最心爱的白马去支援败退的左翼，可却因为这抹在杀戮的浓雾格外扎眼的颜色受了突袭，险些摔到地上。  
  
  
  
  
  


惊惧冲破了一切。回头狂奔的士兵越来越多，坚守在阵地的烈士只能被剥去美好的生命，陨落在自家土地的尘埃里。暴怒的英白拉多被一群慌忙的军官紧急拉回神庙边，毕竟就算落了逃兵的坏名声，也没有人愿意眼睁睁地看着统帅孤自死去。  
  
  
  
  
  


有人说，那天战场上的喊叫声格外的狂烈；亦有人说，那天静得没有一丝声响。我认为这两种说法都对。  
  
  
  
  
  


肉体或许会因伤痛而嘶吼，但灵魂的湮灭却无声无息。  
  
  
  
  


TBC


	20. Chapter 20

  
  
  


英白拉多倚在维纳斯庙的纯白石柱上，虔诚地呼告着他敬爱的女神。我几乎能看到他当时的神情——眉头紧皱，暴起的青筋贯穿了整个身体，漂亮的金发此时已满布泥污。他从不怀疑自己的幸运，但我想在那一瞬间似乎有所动摇。毕竟在左翼的失利中丧命的有他多年亲如兄弟的下属，也有阔别已久的老友，明明曙光就在眼前，他们却无从享受了。就这样，他一个人在庙旁精神错乱地过了整一个傍晚，连副官都不见，默默消化比自己的死亡还要痛苦的失去。  
  
  
  
  
  


在这段时间里，许多人以为他已经陨落于乱箭之下，因此一时间流言四起。但不管后方的谣传如何骚动，前线的紧张战事依然坚如磐石，难以破坏。庞培仍在满怀兴致地战斗，但他的士兵们却渐渐泄了气，由于长时间的巨大消耗而体力不支。这支敌人本就凶猛，此时还因为得胜的喜悦益加情绪高涨了——如果下级军官们的报告属实，我甚至可以说他们比米特拉达梯的御用军还要强力且坚忍。  
  
  
  
  
  


格奈乌斯·庞培抢到了一把镀金巨斧，以他可爱外表下巨大的蛮力，这个武器真是再合适他不过。忘我的砍杀还在继续，可他毕竟还只是一个人，无从解决多如蚂蚁的敌军。慢慢地，他自己都没有注意到自己正在慢慢地被包围，慢慢地陷入极度危险的境地。  
  
  
  
  
  


英白拉多先前对他的警告是准确无误的。在必要的时候，他应当寻求别人的帮助，而不是继续孤自蛮干。可他完全把这些话甩在身后了——  
  
  
  
  
  


须知暗箭难防。只是一眨眼的功夫，他就毫无防备地摔了下去，背后赫然排上了三支利箭。  
  
  
  


  
我能感觉到他的疼痛——不止是被黑铁深深插入体内的痛，还有对于自己竟然被击倒这一事实的精神上的万分不可思议。  
  
  
  
  
  


他试图站起来——这本不难，可愈来愈多的敌人正在接近，剑锋距他仅剩咫尺之距。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


【以下为庞培视角】  
  
  
  
  
  
……  
  
  
  
  
  


这是梦吧？这确实是梦吧？  
  
  
  
  
  


如果是在现实中，我怎么会被这么轻易地打倒？  
  
  
  
  
  


后背好像被撕裂了。但是这点痛，根本——  
  
  
  
  
  


该死。站不起来。  
  
  
  
  
  


空气越来越少了。他们正围过来——一群不知天高地厚的小崽子，他们会为今天对我的蔑视而付出代价——必须要付出代价！  
  
  
  
  
  


“您真是自投罗网啊，亲爱的罗马人的将军。”  
  
  
  
  
  


虽然抬不起头来，但这个从人群中慢慢地走出，受到掌声和欢呼的礼遇的人，大概是这堆野蛮人的统帅吧。真该死，我至少本能够看看他那张恶心的脸，还有对他这糟糕的口音吐两口唾沫。  
  
  
  
  
  


“萨谟尼安的利箭您还满意吗？鄙人现在再让您试一试刀吧。”  
  
  
  
  
  


好凉。  
  
  
  
  
  


他的刀尖——直指着我的咽喉。  
  
  
  
  
  


简单的镶银刀。这种材质有什么好吹嘘的，野蛮人的粗制滥造而已——  
  
  
  
  
  


呜！  
  
  
  
  
  


“啊……抱歉。忘了告诉您了。”他的声音渐渐听不清了，因为背上开始猛烈地疼起来。真可笑，这场梦怎么还没结束——“我们这些‘野蛮人’琢磨出的武器，可是你们这些高贵者从未见过的呀……”  
  
  
  
  
  


大概是他们把箭拔了出来，但又将一个钉板似的大家伙拍在我身上了。不过，这个蛮子胆敢用如此妄自尊大语气挑衅我，还在这种时候——  
  
  
  
  
  


等等。英白拉多和克拉苏那边不知怎么样了！？方才士兵们转身就逃，难道——  
  
  
  
  
  


“不会吧……”我竟然把这话说了出来。——哈，看来不是梦了。不过流血还在继续，如此下去真的会死掉的吧。  
  
  
  
  
  


“喔喔，您害怕了吗？听士兵们说半时之前的您可是勇武无比呢。”  
  
  
  
  
  


“你在胡说什么啊……”我要和他辩论。但是话还没说完，他的刃尖就往前顶了一些，虽然没有刺出伤口，但那块皮肤上瞬间烧起了火辣辣的疼。  
  
  
  
  
  


“您在胡说什么呢？屠杀了我们这么多的族人，从哪方面看都是罪恶滔天……”  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC


	21. Chapter 21

  
  
  
  


他们开始起哄了。真无聊，眼前所有人都希望我立刻去死。愚蠢，无知，过分。  
  
  
  


  
……  
  
  
  
  
  
但是我……  
  
  
  
  
  
我不想啊……  
  
  
  
  
  
不可以……不可以在这里白白死掉……  
  
  
  
  
  
……不可以！！！  
  
  
  
  
  
……他的刀插进去了。  
  
  
  
  
  
不过不是直入脖颈，而是对着前胸。  
  
  
  
  
  
“……非要让他这样……是啊……慢慢地才有趣……一点点在挣扎中死掉……好看呐……”  
  
  
  
  
  
周遭的声音越来越弱了。整个世界，好像就剩下了我自己。  
  
  
  
  
  
天黑下来了，我也将陷入这永久的黑夜吧……  
  
  
  
  
  
……  
  
  
  
  
  
  


【以下为克拉苏视角】  
  
  
  
  
  
我看见他了。他正满身是血地跪在一群杂兵中央——不，还有一顶高帽子，显然他们的统帅也在。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
立即开始行动。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
【回归正文：卢库卢斯的视角】  
  
  
  
  
  
我记得第一次在家族宴会上看见克拉苏时，他和现在一样清瘦，没有半分贵族公子哥的大腹便便之态。听说他的父亲对他格外严苛，总认为他不争气，所以大多数时候我见到他，都是看见他和他的哥哥在一起。  
  
  
  
  
  
李锡尼乌斯·克拉苏斯家的长子是位极优异的青年，在很小的时候就显出绝佳的天资，所有人都认为他最后一定会把握最高权利。这对于他而言是幸运，可对他的年少的弟弟来说，却是莫大的灾难。  
  
  
  
  
  
毫无疑问，家里的一切财富和资源，都会送到他的手上。父亲的骄傲和关心，也无一例外地归属于他。虽然他很爱自己的弟弟——但却无法从父亲那里为后者争取来哪怕多一点点的额外的关心。  
  
  
  
  
  
克拉苏一直都很努力，我知道。但他很不幸地，缺乏一些他渴望自己能够拥有的天资，因此无论得到多少也从不满足。在我看来，他并没有传言中所说的那么贪婪；只是命中注定他得不到的东西，都恰好是他最想要的。  
  
  
  
  
  
后来马略事变，他那锋芒毕露的父亲，和踌躇满志的哥哥，都被无情地毒杀了。而他，因为被视作一个威胁不大的对象（所有人都认为他只懂点文墨功夫，胆小怕事，不可能带兵征战），才侥幸逃出城外，踏上了流亡之途。  
  
  
  
  
  
我一直不忍心和他谈起这些事，除了有的时候，他自己会极冷静地说出家里过去的故事，仿佛只是一个旁观者。少年时期的被忽略和多年的逃难生涯，早已把他的心变得比铁石还要坚硬，想要榨出一滴泪水都几乎不可能。他是个很沉默的人，目光凌厉，第一回遇见他的人都难免会有些紧张，哪怕他还只是个年轻的后辈。  
  
  
  
  
  
他很聪明，但在军事方面，始终都不是打头阵的类型。直到英白拉多在科林门一战，主将庞培因士兵的纷纷逃窜而陷入孤立无援的境地——刚刚胜利结束右翼战事的克拉苏，就快马加鞭地赶去挽救。  
  
  
  
  
  
这两个小家伙，平时争吵个不停，可关键时刻谁也不愿见另一个人死去。  
  
  
  
  
  
我很清楚，克拉苏的个人战力简直就是一团乱麻。他似乎不太会掌控自己与武器之间的平衡，因此没少受过老将们的教训。  
  
  
  
  
  
但那个失误救了他，那个失误救了他们两人。  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC


	22. Chapter 22

  
  
  
  


他的骑术不错，因此就悄无声息而灵活地绕到了萨谟尼安头领的身后，猛地搭弓射出一箭。然而嬉闹的风轻而易举地就把那无力的羽箭吹飞了，砸到了旁边一个士兵的头盔上。  
  
  
  
  
  
如此，彻底暴露了行踪。那些野蛮人瞧见有还没被他们击倒的罗马人存在，就如涨潮般地亢奋地围堵上来。  
  
  
  
  
  
克拉苏并没有打算和他们正面交手，因为他的计算早已囊括了可能遇到的各种情况，所以“意料之外”的事对他而言基本不存在。他一跃下马，在狂奔的人群中举着盾牌快速匍匐前进，直到把昏迷的庞培挡在了自己身下。  
  
  
  
  
那将领恼怒万分，刚想举起刀向他们劈去，自己却被无声又迅猛地击倒了，一杆标枪正中他的咽喉。  
  
  
  
  
  
箭如雨下。得胜的右翼骑兵团，以绝对的压倒性态势朝敌人扑来，飞快地结束了战斗。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
【以下为庞培视角】  
  
  
  
  
  
耳边仿佛有窸窸窣窣的声响。  
  
  
  
  
  
……睁不开眼。为什么——为什么我会沦落到这步田地——明明才刚开始啊……不甘心……  
  
  
  
  
  
“别死……”  
  
  
  
  
  
是谁？  
  
  
  
  
  
“……格奈乌斯。我在……”  
  
  
  
  
  
我听不清……求你……求你再大声一点！  
  
  
  
  
  
“……血已经帮他止住了。这样会好一些……是的，送回去吧……英白拉多在哪？……”  
  
  
  
  
  
这个声音……  
  
  
  
  
  
“我是克拉苏。笨蛋……快点，快点醒过来……”  
  
  
  
  
  
克拉苏……  
  
  
  
  
  
竟然让他看见我这么不堪一击的模样，太令人愤怒了。而且竟然还轮到他来救我，真是……  
  
  
  
  
  
“讨厌。”  
  
  
  
  
  
唉？  
  
  
  
  
  
为什么……可以看见了？而且刚才那句话，是我说出来的？  
  
  
  
  
  
“你怎么……”他直直地看着我，这种眼神我从没见过。  
  
  
  
  
  
不过我在是被他抱着吗？  
  
  
  
  
  
神啊——朱庇特啊！用凶暴的雷电把我也带走吧！格奈乌斯·庞培竟然需要一个军事草鸡来帮忙！真是莫大的耻辱！  
  
  
  
  
  
……但是在他的怀里，好舒服。很久都没有过这种感觉了。父亲还没遭难的时候，也是这么抱着小时候的我。  
  
  
  
  
  
“……谢谢。”  
  
  
  
  
  
找不到别的话来感激这个老家伙了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
【以下为克拉苏视角】  
  
  
  
  
  
他露出很惬意的表情，倚在我胸前安心地闭上了眼睛，嘴里还嘟囔着些奇怪的话。我并不奇怪，他会因为被我搭救了而感到很失颜面，毕竟其它时候好像总是他在保护着我呢。  
  
  
  
  
  
我把他抱起来——一点也不轻。他能爆发出那么大的力量，果然也不是多惊人的事了。  
  
  
  
  
  
幸好伤口都不是很深，那群蛮族人似乎偏爱观赏垂死挣扎的景象，所以并没有带给他致命伤。虽然，鉴于这么大的失血量，他还是要好好休养一段才行。  
  
  
  
  
  
这样看来，左军与中军都基本溃退了。刚才遣去找英白拉多的使者也一直没有回来，但愿他们都平安无事。  
  
  
  
  
  
剩余的残兵败将也被纷纷杀死驱逐，这大概算是一场险胜。看来命运最终还是护佑了我们的军团。目前天已经漆黑了，只要抬起头来，就能望见星辰在穹顶上闪得刺眼。视野前仍是一片红色——今天这场战役注定会让人永生难忘。  
  
  
  
  


TBC


	23. Chapter 23

  
  
  


没想到我有一天也能担当起这样的角色……要是哥哥和父亲看到了，一定会为我感到骄傲吧。终于我不再拖累他们了，我也能成为像他们一样的克拉苏斯……  
  
  
  


  
但我绝对不会像他们一样毫无意义地死去。绝对不会。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
【回归正文：卢库卢斯的视角】  
  
  
  
  
可以想见，庞培被迅速地抢救回了营地。迎接这个狂热战争爱好者的将是在伤员床上极度无聊的两个月，还有忍受伤口愈合的漫长而瘙痒的过程。不过幸好我们每天都轮流到营地里去看他，像对小孩子那样哄他（要知道这可是与他相处的最好方式），让他每天都满怀希望地以为自己明日就能重新下地投入战场了。  
  
  
  


我刚听闻失利的消息，就不顾一切地回到英白拉多那里，生怕他的意志全盘崩溃。可到了营地，却没有一个人知道他在哪。我心急如焚，四处奔跑呼喊，最后终于在维纳斯神庙边的一个小树丛里找到了他。当时他头发蓬乱，曾经无比锐利的一双眼睛正红得厉害，悲痛与仇恨在里面搅出团团凌乱的血丝。  
  
  


  
  
他俨然是个丢了魂的人，连自己的军队如何大败，又如何反败为胜都全然不知。我和他说确认生还的官兵的名字，他竟统统告诉我不认识，但同时却说他还记得我。  
  
  


  
  
“为什么连他们也要死，卢库洛？他们有什么罪过？难道跟在苏拉的身边注定就是一场诅咒么？”  
  
  
  
  
  


我尽力支开这痛苦的话题，和他谈一些漫无边际的趣事，同时也暗暗地告诉他，尽管全罗马都主张要审判我们，我也一定死在他身边。这不是为了安慰而凭空捏造的言辞，只是我把我一直想对他说的话说出来了而已——当最后的音节落下的时候，我的鼻子很酸，他则终于开心地笑了。  
  
  
  
  
  


“到时候，还是让我的头先落地吧。这样至少让你还有多看一眼阳光的权利，算是你一直对我尽心的报答。”  
  
  
  
  
  


在泪水滑落之前，我鼓起勇气主动去吻他。不过很快他就顺手把我按在了树干上。  
  
  
  
  
  


初春的草茎还硬的很，大地尚未从枯黄的冬季解脱出来，刻瑞斯与众仙也还没有开始她们快活的舞蹈——可我的心——我的心，随着他唇间的轻颤，已经如即将破土的嫩芽一般陷入了不安又兴奋的骚动。  
  
  
  
  
  


但在短短的一吻之后，他就把身子移开了，大概是想着既然已经声明了主权，也不必再多做些什么。失落忽然侵袭上了我的思绪，毕竟这样的机会，以后不知还会不会再有。  
  
  
  
  
  


我扶着他，缓步向营地走去。没想到一进帐就有好消息。听闻克拉苏带着军队绝处逢生，英白拉多瞬间就复原了气概，连连称奇，就连先前被他自己否认的那些记忆都重新得到承认了。  
  
  
  
  
  


李锡尼乌斯家那终于得到敬佩的后生也抵达了营地，不过他进来做的第一件事，就是请求英白拉多为士兵们配发餐食。毕竟激战从傍晚贯穿到了深夜，导致所有人都疲惫不堪。我们当时全都忘了要做此后的打算了，而是上上下下忙碌起来，善加奖励表现优异的士兵，看他们在战利品与酒肉菜食的面前畅快谈笑。能够活下来是多么幸福啊。  
  
  
  
  
  


英白拉多还特意去到庞培的床前鼓励他，不过确实，若非他的拼死作战，这一役也根本没有把握能够得胜。他给庞培带过去各种这个小家伙喜欢的东西——香气四溢的肉饼、蜜酒（特意把草药放在这里，才能哄着这个倔强鬼喝下），还有崇拜他的士兵用陶泥捏出的他的小小塑像——再加上克拉苏特意捐赠出来的自己的毯子一条。  
  
  


TBC


	24. Chapter 24

  
  
  


有趣的是，那段时间克拉苏每天都问我庞培的伤势恢复情况如何，可自己却战战兢兢地不敢去探望。我问他为什么，结果他扭过脸，以我从来没从他口中听过的一种不理性的声音说：  
  
  
  
  
  
“他只是需要我的毯子，不需要我而已。”  
  
  
  
  
  
我想起很久以前在克拉苏的毯子上蹭来蹭去的庞培，瞬间什么都懂了。  
  
  
  
  
  
人前一套，人后一套，是当时所有人的共同习性。在营地里面对着战友，大家的心情就都是愉悦而放松的；但在战斗时则不然。英白拉多或许是耻于自己那天的颓丧，在往后的战役中都坚持事事亲为，并很快地，彻底爱上了歼敌的快感。  
  
  
  
  
  
他是指挥型的统帅，虽然武力也很高明，但不轻易下到战场。或许会令你讶异的是，几乎军营里没有几人曾得见过他挥剑砍杀的样子——当然，除了我。而我可以很骄傲地说，这是老朋友的特权。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
在马略身边时，他就对实在的战斗没有那么热心。财务官苏拉的营帐里终日歌弦不辍是出了名的，我们两个也因此没少受统帅的批评。马略在军容方面要求分外严格，所以撞上英白拉多这样的人，于他是件格外头疼的事。乐师舞者刚被赶出一批，新引进来的就比原本还多，就像田地上的杂草般愈除愈烈。虽然一开始我们这么违抗命令只是为了帮战友们排解情绪，对于统帅的牢骚便用不闻不问打发掉。但后来，英白拉多就好像故意作对似的，马略抱怨什么，他就带来什么。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他们两个的关系始终很微妙，有时像烈火，有时又像坚冰。不要说你，就算是现在随处可见的后辈们，都常常向我探听这两个冤家过去的所谓“爱恨情仇”。说实话，我不是编城市新闻小报的，所以对于故事的诱惑性，你不要抱太大的期望——但我会尽力把我所能想起来的都告诉你的。我不回避他们二人之间的瓜葛，就像恋人也终会原谅另一半曾经的感情……对此你不要误会，不要以为我话里有话，我真的只是打了一个比方而已。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
说起来，克拉苏独往英白拉多住处的那天，我就突然回想起了这件事，也因此才对他分外地担心。说不清是在哪里的某一天（因为这种情况实在太常见），众目睽睽之下，苏拉与马略又吵翻了。请原谅我暂时称呼他苏拉，因为那时我们还不过是普通的密友而已。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
起因是一个舞伎。她风姿绰约，谈吐优雅，光在地上踩两下就能激起满堂喝彩。士兵们为了一睹花容，竟然连操练都不去了，倒是财务官的小帐篷前终日围着黑压压的一片蚂蚁般的人群，怎么赶也赶不走。  
  
  


  
  
  
马略面色铁青，二话不说就把苏拉拽了出来，大声喝问他是怎么回事。这时士兵们竟叫嚷起来——他们每天都能从财务官先生的手中得到那么多福利，现在怎么忍心看救星陨落呢。  
  
  


  
  
  
不用刻意去想都知道，马略见此情况怒气倍加高涨了，非要惩戒他不可。不顾我们的劝阻和抗议，他径直把苏拉拎到了自己的帐里，而且接下来的半天我们没有一个人见他们出来过。  
  
  
  
  
  
我带着几个不怕死的悄悄摸到帐门口，发现竟然连守卫都被遣走了。由此我们便得以隔着一层布偷听里面的情况。  
  
  
  
  
  
一开始，所有人都想得到，是狂风暴雨般的争吵，我们在帐外都能感觉耳膜要被炸破了。但渐渐地，争吵声弱下去了，而传来了一阵纸卷或是布料翻动的声音，它们被摔到了地上，无助地发出七扭八歪的呻吟。  
  
  
  


  
我开始担心，苏拉的命运会不会也像它们一样。于是怀着拼命的决心，我轻轻把帐帘掀开一条缝隙——  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC


	25. Chapter 25

  
  
  


马略似乎听到了响动，于是敏捷地抬头四处张望起来。若不是那几位兄弟及时把我拉回，我估计要小命不保。  
  
  
  


  
完全逃开后，他们瞅着直冒虚汗的我，迫不及待地问我看到了什么没有。  
  
  
  
  
“……没有。”  
  
  
  
  
  
他们自然不相信，但限于没人敢再去偷看一回，此事就只能作罢。  
  
  
  
  
  
事实上，我现在可以告诉你，我诚然隐隐约约地看到了些什么，但毕竟不能妄加猜测——我只能暗暗地告诉自己，他们两个在大吵大闹之后着实相安无事了。而且那天夜里，苏拉回到帐篷的时候，我并没有从他的面容上捕捉到一丝异样的神色。好像一切都还很平静。  
  
  
  
  
  
“明天就别再叫她来了。”他朝我随意地摆摆手。  
  
  
  
  
  
“马略他……”  
  
  
  
  
  
“训了我一通，如你所想的那样。不过那些话我已经听得太多了，所以该给大家的，我还会继续给，你就和兄弟们这么说好了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
“唔嗯。”我还想追问，但只能把成千上万的疑惑尽数吞咽下去。  
  
  
  
  
  
不过虽然他看起来毫无异样，但我还是能发觉那个夜晚他的行动极其迟钝。有时候我唤他，竟要叫好几遍才能得到回应。他的步履也拖延了许多，仿佛在一下午间就老了十岁。  
  
  
  
  
  
“喂，苏拉。”躺在床上，我尽量提高声音问他，“你真的没事吗？”  
  
  
  
  
  
他好像没听见似的，不仅不回答，还把身体转到另一边去了。  
  
  
  
  
  
只有在这时我才偶然留意到他的内衣背后的绑绳被乱七八糟地绑在了一起，以他对整洁程度的要求，绝对不会犯这样的错误。  
  
  
  
  
  
忽然我感觉头上一阵晕，想要思索，却不知道该从何思索起。无数个稀奇古怪的画面在我眼前频频闪过，揉杂着那个模糊的景象，一同扰乱我的神志。还来不及多想，不争气的困意就趁机合上了我的眼睛。  
  
  
  
  
  
可莫名其妙地，从那以后，他们两个的关系竟然要比先前都好得多。直到我们所面对的敌手，名字变为了米特拉达梯。  
  
  
  
  
  
又直到苏拉的屡屡建功彻底惹怒了受七鹰祝福的统帅。整个军营被活生生地分割成了两派，在利益面前，众人都无所不用其极。  
  
  
  
  
  
又直到最后，他们终于还是分开了。“离开的没有一分眷恋，留下的也不加一点挽留”——普通士兵们都这么说。  
  
  
  
  
  
虽然不太乐意承认，但是我感觉他们两个之间始终都有种极其微妙的感情。水火本不容，然而只有水汽升空，火焰入地，才能构造出整个磅礴而完美的世界。  
  
  
  
  
  
世界，是的，供人们生活的，幸福的世界，亦是充满灾祸的世界。  
  
  
  
  
  
老故事到这里似乎应该结束了。英白拉多不爱听那些后来的事，我知道。他失掉了马略，马略也失掉了他，但二人对此所怀有的感情是截然不同的……当然这只是我的猜想。副将本不该对统帅的私事做如此多的评点的，今天讲这么多其实已经算破例了。如果英白拉多现在和我们在一起，他肯定早就跳起来揪我耳朵。  
  
  
  
  


TBC


	26. Chapter 26

回到原路上来吧。烈火燎原一般地，整个意大利都被染上了罪恶的烙印，有时我甚至能看到风中也携着血花，炽热的赤焰直冲天穹，像传说中的火山般毫无防备地扯下安详的天幕。大地变成了红色，天空则变成了黑色。

而英白拉多的神情也一天天地在红与黑之间变换，大多数时候他手起刀落，让仇敌狰狞的面容像熟透的果实一样坠到土里摔烂；偶尔竟也会发慈悲，放走苦苦哀求的轻罪者。不过最后他还是实现了自己最强烈的一个愿望……

那马略的侄儿，最后还是落了败。这结果估计只不合他一个人的意。终于他耐不住长久的压抑和痛苦，在不见天日的地道里给了自己个痛快。当他的残骸与头颅被一并抬到英白拉多面前时，我能看见英白拉多的脸色也猛然变得同死人般铁青。

他低下头，不耐烦地挥挥手，把跃跃欲试亟待邀功的将军们尽数请出（我心里明白，那些赶来投奔他的人，大多数都不是真心所为的。他们只是渴望那些比畜群还下贱，比蚊蝇还低微的短暂的名利和光荣罢了)，然后深深地吸了一口气，强迫整个身子挺直起来，可是不但没用，而且竟然还不见一丝被呼出来。

明明这一周里我已经见过很多次他神色郁愤的时候了，但这回似乎不同往常。我莫名其妙地恐慌了起来。

我眼睁睁地看着他的嘴被不知名的巨大力量战栗着撑大，露出惨白的牙齿和猩红色的牙床；又突然像被巨石碾压过了一般狰狞地合上，只剩下皮包骨在面颊两侧颤抖。现在的他，反倒更像是一具行尸走肉。但当我扑出去想要抱住他的时候，已经迟了。

他近乎疯狂地举起匕首，直直地插了下去，正中那可怜人头颅的中间，眼鼻之间喷出乌黑的血水，顷刻间就变得一团模糊。肉糜与腐浆一齐喷涌出来，但竟分毫都没有溅到英白拉多身上。

要是其他人看了，肯定会摇着头说，这只不过是报复心态的一种。但我从英白拉多眼里看到的，分明是畸变了的……

爱。

“马略……”他整个人扑在桌子上，仿佛已在自己身体的重压下不堪负荷，“马略——马略……马略！！”

最后他朝着帐门撕心裂肺地喊出那个名字的时候，我听到的几乎是支离破碎的濒死猛兽的狂吼了。

接下来的，是沉默。我意识到他的嗓子已经哑了。

他没有动，只是一直撑在桌子上，两腿不住地颤抖。我认识他那么多年，也从未见过他这样。他的整张脸都湿透了，上半是汗水，下半是泪水。

我手足无措——或者更坦白一点来说，我很害怕，非常害怕。巨大的恐惧包围了整片空气，在飘浮的灰尘面前，怔住的人反而显得无力了。

但这样下去也不是办法。于是我放轻脚步，哆哆嗦嗦地挪过去扶他，有一瞬间他试图甩开忽然挽住他的胳膊，但在看清是我后，就把整个身体瘫在了我的肩膀上。

我望着他，他也望着我，良久。

“……这场戏太悲惨了。我们走吧，卢库洛……”终于他用喉咙里残留的最后一丝气力对我说道。

我无言。

毕竟，现在走已经太晚了。

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

  
  
  
  


悲剧永远不会终结。而且随着时间推移，人类的故事继续，它们还会愈来愈多，愈演愈烈。  
  
  
  
  


凄哀的竖琴啊，奏起来吧。假面具下的演员们的厚底靴，踩起来吧。在这恐怖的年岁，遍布世人眼前的，是形形色色的毁灭与死亡。我们亲眼看着怜悯的情感像潮汐一样泛滥，紧接着又踉踉跄跄地退缩而去，徒留下坑洼赤裸的沙地。  
  
  
  
  


很多时候，我们乐意施人以暴虐（因为那些灵魂罪有应得，不应该再继续享受尘世的快乐）；但每次静下心来想想，在杀戮别人时，其实也是在杀戮我们自己。  
  
  
  
  


没有人没有一天不是血淋淋地归营的。那些仇敌的血，一滴一滴地淌到了我们身上，融化，纠缠。心脏因为手起刀落的快感而亢奋，飞速地跳个不停，总好像马上就要被撑爆。难道这就是正义的裁决吗？我有时会这么想着，但不敢告诉任何人。  
  
  
  
  


庞培因伤休养后，我和英白拉多又住到了一起。从此我就得以目睹他用各种各样的手段发泄情绪，半刻不停。  
  
  
  
  


但他就是那样让人心疼的人，在愤怒时只懂伤害自己。  
  
  
  
  
  


唯一的一次例外，就是我执意让他饶恕一位并没有什么大过失的青年，那孩子和克拉苏、庞培相仿，正处在风华正茂的年龄。明天的存在对他来说太宝贵了，如果只是因为家族的牵连而殒命，实在让人于心不忍。  
  
  
  
  


但是最后，他终于冲我发火了，那是我们两个相识以来第一次陷入争吵的漩涡。  
  
  
  
  


虽说在所有人的苦苦哀求下，他总算同意撤销处决的判定，改为把那个青年流放；但却极度冷酷地看了我一眼，或许是要怪我管得太多了。  
  
  
  
  


我根本没有那种意思，他可是我的英白拉多……我的一切行动，都要以他的命令为基准。但那种时候，我认为他已经不再是他自己了，必须立即加以外界的干预，否则就可能会酿成大错。  
  
  
  
  


晚上，我很快地就躺好了，乞求睡梦快些把我带走，因为我怕如果清醒着等到英白拉多回来，就不知道会再发生什么样的事了。  
  
  
  
  


但是没用的。我越祈祷睡神的来临，就越是难以入眠，最后还正好对上了掀开帐帘的他的眼睛。  
  
  
  
  


这种形势于他而言未免太过有利了。很轻松地他就登上了我的床铺，居高临下地审视着我——没错，用的是审判犯人时的那种目光。  
  
  
  
  


“你不听话，卢库洛。”他掀开被子，直接半坐在了我的身上，“不听话的孩子就要受到惩罚。”  
  
  
  
  


我不敢说话，只能暗暗地咽口水，听天由命。  
  
  
  
  


他飞快地俯下身，开始咬我的嘴唇，竟然还格外地用力。不一会我就感觉腥甜的血液开始往嘴里倒流。  
  
  
  
  


好痛。这是真的，甚至要痛于我从前被标枪刺穿小腿的那次。我本不想发出任何声音，可喉咙不由自主地就抖动起来。  
  
  
  
  


不难想象，见此以后，他更有兴致了：“那个人从前就是这么对我的。可惜现在他死了，我连好好回报他的机会都没有……”  
  
  
  
  


在这种狂热的撕咬下，我眼前一片模糊，层层叠叠的白色的光点开始遮蔽住了视野，耳畔响起尖锐的轰鸣。我感觉自己马上就要昏过去了，但每当难得放松的时候，唇上的疼痛便又加深了，我就一遍遍地来回在这种半死不活的困局里挣扎。  
  
  
  
  


不知过了多久，他好像对这种游戏厌烦了，于是便进一步地贴近我的脸，让他的呼气被我全数吸入，仅存的小小的间隔里温度飙升。他的眼睛正对着我的，我甚至能感觉到他的睫毛像针尖一样划过我的眼睑。我试图闭上双目，但却一次次地被他的掐捏打断——再继续下去真的会窒息的。我想。  
  
  
  
  


他丝毫没有退让的意思。一整个月以来的刽子手般的生活，只能教给人步步紧逼的能力。我感到唇角的血迹被舔舐干净，湿热的气息占据了整张脸庞。他的手拂过我的脖颈，然后是前胸，单薄的睡衣根本无法抵挡住这份威力。说也奇怪，我感觉忽然之间仿佛有酥麻的电流淌过了全身——有什么埋藏在深处的东西被唤醒了。危险之中带着一丝刺激的快感妄自爬上了额头，很快也在炙热里融化成了汗涔涔的一片。  
  
  
  
  


我的心态竟然在一疏忽间发生了逆转，从拼命想要逃离变成了这种奇异的渴望。居然……居然还想要更多。  
  
  
  
  


“如何呢？”他咧着嘴问。  
  
  
  
  


“……还不够。英白拉多……”  
  
  
  
  


TBC


	28. Chapter 28

“真可爱。和我当年说的话一样……”他的手指开始在我的锁骨之间像弹拨里拉琴似地捋动，可是并造不出音乐，只有生涩的肌肤之间的摩擦声，“……也和我当年一样没有自知之明，卢库洛。”

他的嗓子仍然哑着，可我此时却无缘由地爱上了这种声音和态度。

见我并不排斥，他便冲我挑挑眉，发出一些微妙的暗示。

我抱住了他。明明以为马上就要开始，他却伏到我耳边说了今晚我们两人之间最后一句由理性控制的话：

“对不起。”

我终于得以闭上眼睛，心想，把一切交给维纳斯吧。

……

再清醒时已是后半夜。英白拉多起来找到了方巾，在扔给我一块之后不紧不慢地踱到了帐篷深处，待我再见到他时，他已经端着一盆清水在床上轻轻地坐下。

我被拉到他的身侧，由另一块沾湿的方巾小心翼翼地擦着四肢。他的脸色很平静，没有一点愠怒的迹象，恢复了辽阔海面上暂时的安详。

“你不会怪我吧？”他贴在我耳边轻声问道。

我笑着摇摇头。

“如果现在我承认，我有许多地方做的不对，请你原谅，会不会太虚伪了点？”他的嘴也咧开了，然后悄悄地把手攀上我的后背。等我留意到那熟悉的触感时，他的脸已经凑到了我旁边，开始得意地摩挲我的头发。

“我又不是您的情人。”我故意逗他，却没想到他真的吃这一套。

“你忘了苏格拉底和亚西比德就是在军营里陷入热恋的吗？你如果愿意，我随时奉陪。”

“别再说笑了，英白拉多。”

“只有你能看穿我的玩笑话。虽然这样很无趣，但是也出乎意料的好玩……”他仰起头，看向平平无奇的顶幕——仿佛视线可以穿透它直指浩瀚星辰，我感觉到他紧接着的话语里充满了渴望。

“卢库洛。你要是休息好了，可不可以陪我出去转转？”

我自然答应。而且哪里有拒绝的理由呢？只是陪伴着他就让我足够快乐了。

初春的晚风里添了些花草的芬芳。有些耐不住寂寞的仙子，选择在清凉的夜晚让她们的花瓣扑忽绽放。只是稍抬起头，就能望见群星满镶在千丈之上，这本不奇怪——

但现在理应是夜影正朦胧的时分，玫瑰色却又征服了天穹，神明的权威仿佛在爱恋的灼视下俯首。英白拉多一只手环过我的后背搭在肩上，让我自然而然地就把头依在他的颈边，感受那激烈之后的余温尚存。一片片微热的火苗开始在切肤接触中燃烧，可我却不想逃离，反倒更加努力地靠近。

我想张口告诉他，天空变成了玫瑰色，可不知怎的说不出来。气流在喉咙里卡住了，只剩下嘴唇毫声息的抖动。不过，不过最令人失望的是，他好像什么也没看见。

他开始对我发表一番关于小马略之死的演讲（虽然，不如说是嘲讽。很长一段时间里他都对这个题材念念不忘），而且十分沉浸其中。我们就这样漫无目的地在营帐周围绕着圈走，目光扫过一个个酣睡着的守夜士兵，然而没法狠下心去叫起他们。

我留意到，他每次直呼“马略”这个名字的时候，都像被冻结住了那样迟缓。但他显然也意料到了这个问题，于是不停地瞟向我，期待我给出什么反应。

“您不必去为难自己，英白拉多。”我说。

他抿抿嘴，不知是满意还是不满意：“拿出你下午朝我挑战的姿态来啊，卢库洛。”

“这……这是两码事。”我以为自己底气很足，可没想到是误判了。他只要一看向我，我的思维就会全面沦陷。

“是吗？”

“……因为您那时候是英白拉多。现在，更像是……苏拉，而已。”

他忽然不说话了，只是凝视着我，不知是出于奇怪还是惊异。

是的，我更愿意称他为英白拉多，乐于承认他这种优越过人却负荷深重的地位。但或许在我的内心深处，还是更愿意把他看作苏拉吧。我不知道。我就算问我自己，也无从知晓。

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

  
  
  


在这万物复苏的大好时节，人们却不得不忍受台伯河上随处可见的浮尸与血污。尚未解冻完全的冰块也被殷上了青黑的颜色，在阳光的灼射下七零八碎，有的把这恐怖的气息捎入河水，有的则载着灵魂的哀嚎沉入深渊。没有人埋葬这些尸身，也没有人对着它们拭一滴泪，正如没有人能够确定自己是否很快就遭遇同样的命运。  
  
  
  
  
  


自主要敌手都被消灭后，英白拉多终日都把自己关在城中的简易居所里——那是在他那被马略派人烧成废墟的住址上临时搭建起来的。他明明有更好的地方可以住，可似乎是为了宣示什么，执意要在那个简陋的小木房里办公。  
  
  
  
  
  


胜利者的工作比想象中要复杂得多。只是整理每天开出的公敌名单，就要费不少功夫。那段时间里，居民们只要见到我们这些军官的面孔，就无论如何都不肯把门窗打开。虽说，人人自危的场面，在罗马并不少见。你若是问历史学家或是政客，那些人肯定毫不在意地微笑着对你说：这种事情，当然是司空见惯的。社会的发展与战争紧密绑定，早已经成为常识了吧？  
  
  
  
  
  


可是亲自经历了这些的人们会怎么想呢？眼睁睁地看着自己的亲友殒命刀下的人们会怎么想呢？谁心怀邪恶，谁背负罪愆，难道真的是一眼就可以看出来的吗？  
  
  
  
  
  


我一边想着这些于事无补的问题，一边却不得不做那些莫名其妙的裁决的执行者。无数次地我站在污秽不堪的广场上（洁白的大理石柱也已变得漆黑），面对或喜或悲的一张张土色的脸，故作趾高气昂地宣读处决名单——台下此起彼伏的哭号声简直就要把我的双耳撕裂。英白拉多坐在我身后，他的身侧是二十四名身强力壮的青年士兵，他们手执鲜艳的鹰旗，腰上却配着利剑。  
  
  
  
  
  


负隅顽抗也是常有的事。但那些反抗者在决绝的暴力之下，真的就像是蝼蚁一般。只要有人握着匕首疯狂地冲向我们所在的高台，下一瞬间就会被全副武装的力士们撕成碎片。头颅与残肢日日夜夜地填充着大街小巷，不要谈祭奠，就连清扫的人都没有。英白拉多特意吩咐要把它们放在原处，表面上说是为了威慑，实际上不过是出于另一种目的。  
  
  
  
  
  


“只是报复还远远不够。”一日军官们拥挤在那个小房子里听他讲话，气温还没回暖，但让人身上却都满布汗水，“我们要做的，是加倍奉还。”  
  
  
  
  
  


如何加倍奉还呢？很简单，就是马略当年放逐五百个，我们就得放逐一千；马略当时杀死五千，我们就要杀死一万。如果以数字计量人命，未免也太残忍了点——你或许会这么想，但我要说，这真的只是每一个统帅都深埋于心的本能行为。至于这种做法正确与否，请原谅我不能给予你答案。  
  
  
  
  
  


克拉苏每天就领着奴隶文书们疯狂地计算这些无情的数字，这个工作实在太适合他不过。无数变形了的头颅被踢到他面前，而这些可怕玩意儿于他而言仅仅和布球相当。我去看他工作的时候，头皮都不自觉地会发麻：这孩子的心究竟有多冷，多硬？他又能如何在发臭的血河环绕里自若地一面举着淡酒杯一面做着验算？  
  
  
  
  
  


他有时会冷酷地告诉我，他和英白拉多一样，是为了复仇才乐意做这些事。尽管父兄在生前并未给他过多的关怀，他依然认为以牙还牙是他的义务。  
  
  
  
  
  


“你确定吗？”我很怀疑。  
  
  
  
  
  


他低下头去，不再说话了。  
  
  
  
  
  


在另一边，伤情刚有好转，庞培这个小屠夫就耐不住寂寞要去继续作战。他的力气实在是大，我们几个将军费了半天劲才把他一个人重新按回床上。  
  
  
  
  


TBC


	30. Chapter 30

“英白拉多的命令是要把那些人赶尽杀绝！！”我们好不容易才把他层层卷进被子里，可他还是在不停地挣扎，“就算跑到天涯海角，也要照打不误！！”

“格奈乌斯！”我终于忍不住吼他，“我们以你的名义派军队去，还不行么？”

那个被子团忽然定住了。然后蠕动了一下，似乎是他点头表示了同意。

尽管如此，当那些老将被俘虏着运回罗马时，庞培还是兴奋地跳了起来，连自己伤表面结的痂险些被撕裂都浑然不觉。仆人们都来不及去搭把手，他就飞快地套上托加，三步并两步地朝广场冲去。

我目瞪口呆地看着他对群众发表洋洋洒洒的演说辞，心想以他的能力怎么会达到这个程度？后来才知道，他一个人躺在床上的时候每天都在琢磨专属于自己的得胜感言——好吧，这孩子计划成功总是太早了。

他的话音一落，喧闹的广场就瞬间像被铺了一群木偶似的毫无响动。方才攒动的人群，此时都不谋而合地静止住了，千万双沾满尘埃的眼睛直勾勾地盯向一个地方，原是在等着看杀头。

庞培和从前一样，深陷在自己布置的情绪大网中。他笑盈盈地提起匕首，连一旁等候着的刽子手都不看一眼，就径自刺了下去。

手起刀落。他的动作快极了，因此连雷暴般的 欢呼声都还没刺破灰白色的天空，大地就又被扑上了一层可耻的吼叫与血浆的融合体，像一坨软泥似的砸烂在地上。

人的愤怒和仇恨就好似火山。它们无时无刻不在酝酿着，终于会在某个节点爆发出毁灭性的灾难。燃烧的岩浆由深层涌上地面肆虐，于此共生的还有令人窒息的恐怖的浓烟。地狱和人间做了个调转，沸腾与平静颠倒黑白。

看着重归躁动的人群，我逼着自己做了好几次深呼吸，因为这场面险些让我忘记了活下去的本能。天色太暗，太闷了。我感觉千钧巨石正悬在我们的头顶上，整座城市万劫不复。我见惯了凶杀与流血，可是在这种时候——在这种时候——却恐慌起来，难以自持地恐慌起来。

我们的人民什么时候变成了这样的刍狗？不，难道我有底气问这种问题吗？明明我也是造成这种状况的帮凶！一个伟大的民族，此时变得背弓腿瘸，耳聋眼瞎，像木头，像泥巴，像石块，任人摆布，自己却全然不觉，我难道对此不该负有责任吗？

这样的时代，人活得连畜牲都不如。嘴长在脸上，不过是充作有权势者的喇叭。膝盖长在腿上，随时随地都可用作折叠杠杆。凡是逢集会、处决，它们便往地上一跪，风口向天上一张，便能瞬间聒噪起来，且重心不移，使听者震耳欲聋。在长久的压迫下，人已经不再是生物了，而是物件，是工具，是达成目的的绝佳通径，我们这些做着所谓破旧立新的工作的人干下去又顶什么用！新社会是那样容易就能被建立的吗？灵魂的内蕴是那样轻松就可被充实的吗？我质问，我怀疑，可我没法呼喊……我是个副将，我深爱我的统帅……是他的号令而非我的个人意愿决定了卢库卢斯的一切……

那天晚饭后，我扑进他的怀里，毫不掩饰地大哭了一场。我不知该选择哪条路，因为哪一条都该死地违心。英白拉多他，从我的青年时期开始，就既是我的朋友，也是我的前辈；我不能伤害他，不能背叛他，而且我相信自己在这几个月来恨的也并不是他，而是那些无从规避的屠戮，和那些迫不得已的下策。他只不过是被自我蒙蔽和操纵了，等这一切过去，肯定就都会好的……

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

  
  
  
  
  


他好像看出了我的心思，于是就不再去别的地方了，专门留下来陪我。我做出这种判断的原因，是他极罕见的一言不发。他的手滑过我的头发，一遍又一遍，时轻时重。  
  
  
  
  
  


【以下为苏拉视角】  
  
  
  
  


卢库洛总是犯傻，这是我笃定了的。瞧，他现在又激动起来，在我怀里哭个不停。  
  
  
  
  


庞培和克拉苏这两个小蠢孩竟然还扒在门后面偷瞄，不要以为我看不到他们。——不过算了，他们愿意瞄就瞄个够吧，反正我也没什么好做好说的。  
  
  
  
  


分明是十分正常的一天，怎么突然哭起来？莫非他这个功勋老将还会受敌人的泣诉打动不成？还是对现阶段的成果有什么不满意的地方？  
  
  
  
  


我做错了什么吗？似乎没有。他犯了什么事了吗？完全不会，他从来都最听我的话。两个小家伙最近也没再闹脾气——那么他如此伤心的理由又是什么呢？  
  
  
  
  


“你是觉得什么东西被搞错了，对么？”  
  
  
  
  


说真的，这是第一回我对他如此深思熟虑地说话。  
  
  
  
  


“很多都是错的，英白拉多……”  
  
  
  
  


“比如说？”  
  
  
  
  


“您……您已经和以前都不一样了。”  
  
  
  
  


我一时很难接受这个答复，但只能顺着他说下去。  
  
  
  
  


“还有呢？”  
  
  
  
  


“罗马……再这样疯狂下去，肆无忌惮下去，会自己把自己毁灭的。”  
  
  
  
  


他讲到“毁灭”这个词的时候，鼻音突然加重了起来。  
  
  
  
  


罗马有那么多的叛党，那么多不服气的元老军官，可为何偏偏是他向我提出这种无解的质询？如此一想，心脏便猛地一缩——真可恶。但我完全不想和他生气。不愉快在我们之间有过一次，已经够了。  
  
  
  
  


他果然看出我情绪不妙，于是这下子就彻底不作声了。我主动去拍拍他，他也依然像只无力的小猫似的软塌塌地趴在我身上一动不动。  
  
  
  
  
  


“你的任务就是服从我，明白吗？”我不想再为自己的行为解释什么，既然已经错了，那就继续错下去吧。没有人能拦住我，“看你这样子也干不下去了吧。从此以后，没我的命令，你就不用来开会了。”  
  
  
  
  


他的身子抽动了一下，如同被人忽地甩到空中的麻绳，在剧烈的震荡后仍受着颤抖的折磨。  
  
  
  
  


他又开始流泪了。毫无意义地把情绪浪费在我这种人的身上，真的不明智。  
  
  
  
  


果然我还是对他狠不下心。  
  
  
  
  


“我爱你。你知道的。只是现在，你需要休息。”我捋过他的头发，意在使他放松点，可这个动作不知为何反倒弄得他愈发紧张了。我毫无办法，“如果连这句话你也不信，那就没有再说什么的必要了。”  
  
  
  
  
  


【回归正文：卢库卢斯的视角】  
  
  
  
  


我当然会听他的话。似乎是注意到我长时间的缺席，不少人都或真情或假意地前来探望。但不管怎样，和各色人等聊上几句，顺便打听最近的局势和情况，还是很有趣味的。渐渐地，一个人躺在大房间里的床上，独自凝望着夜空和来往马车的情景，也成为了心安理得的日常。  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC


	32. Chapter 32

或许他说得对，我正是需要休息吧。可这样的闲暇时光纵然舒适，却会时不常地让我感觉离他的世界越来越远。能够牵制他的人像被鹅卵石磨灭了的蜡板上的日期一样地飞速减少，同时各种奉承为主的作品也被毫无羞耻地搬上台面。

他的纯金雕像揭幕的那天，我靠在旁边公寓的二层楼上傻傻地望着，感觉眼前浮现的分明是天庭的影像。被耀眼的金色严丝合缝地覆盖的人形正脚跨骏马，手举利剑，俨然是一位下界的珀耳修斯。近乎疯狂的拍手欢呼仍然霸占了整片土地，这些乌合之众对自己所信仰的神估计都没有那样虔诚过——是啊，只有随时可以轻易毁减人类的，才能被真正称作神明啊。神的存在是为了恐吓而不是安慰，这个道理此时看来应该是显然的了。

听人们说，他日理万机。因为元老院里的争辩自开始后就没能迎来终结：在反对党被肃清后，支持者竟然又自动分裂成了两队。这样看来，永不停息的割裂和拉锯才是人的天性吧？英白拉多静默地高坐在象牙椅上，却不得不看着台下的人捶胸顿足、唾沫横飞，他对此真的满意么？这些真的是他想要的么？他历经千辛万苦复了仇、报了恩，结果轮到终于可以在国家建设上大施拳脚的时候，居然任凭一群蠢货作猫狗互斗态，真的合理么？

我也有些时日没见克拉苏了。他确实是头一个来看我的，带的礼物也能极精准地把握住我的口味——但和从前一样，与这个孩子相处的时候，我总有种莫名的空虚感。他就像灵体似的，几乎随时就要飞出去。没有人知道他在打算着些什么。所以，他迈进我门槛的次数愈来愈少，也是我能猜到的。而且就算是在与他相会的短暂的时间里，我也费了大力气，试图打开他的话匣，但每次都无功而返。

你一定也曾在大风大浪之后迎到过胜利的曙光吧。那么你就可以理解我了，毕竟孤自坐在晨光下也是很孤独的。在暴烈的海上与奈普顿的三叉戟硬碰硬虽然危险，但整个过程充实而富有乐趣。但等到船靠岸了，只能一个人默默品味日出、艳阳，直到日落，身边只有数不清的沙砾陪伴。而且更糟的是，就算你把它们捧起，这些无知无觉的小东西就又纷纷从你手中逃脱，不留一点供人眷恋的痕迹。

这就是征服者的悲哀。

所以，我每天都过得无聊透顶，赋闲百日，抵不了战中一天。因此正如你们所见的，我开始用前半生积攒下来的大笔闲钱美化生活，渴望日夜弦歌不辍的宴会和赌局能多少缓解寂寞的痛苦。至于效果……我想，我确实稍微快乐一些了吧。不然这种没头没尾的时光也不会持续十余年之久。

英白拉多被冠上了独裁官的名号——天下的帝王将相，你们走过的路竟都是如此相似！没有一个人不是怀抱着美好的希望上台，却又负着伤痛和谩骂离开的！可不管怎么说，从那以后他就如释重负，开始主动来探望我了。

那天他过来的时候，我正和克拉苏、庞培在一起，对着溪流用些简单的面包和熏肉。是的，你不用惊讶，这真的是一次突袭。本来我们三个私底下约好了，要聊些过往，顺便谈谈前途 。虽然背着统帅私会不是什么光彩事，但我能感觉到，他们两个也都很需要这个宣泄的机会，于是这个秘密就自然而然地被结成了。

当场发现的瞬间有点惊悚，可又出奇地好笑。克拉苏简单地吃了一块面包，就交叉起双臂开始逼问庞培的话了。当后者以他大伤初愈者的受人垂怜的权威拒绝回答的时候，克拉苏一把抢过他手里的涂了梅子酱的肉饼，两眼冒出凶狠的颜色，非要一战到底才罢休。

庞培当然不会轻易屈服，他骂了两句，然后开始试图从克拉苏手中抢回肉饼。我当时在旁边已经完全笑倒了（因为这真的比我自休养后观看的一切喜剧都更有趣），所以根本帮不了谁，而且还得忍受自己腹部那一阵阵收缩过猛造成的刺痛感。

正值二人鏖战之时，英白拉多的身影忽然从背后闪现，我瞬间就张着嘴定住了。还来不及喊出声来，他就把这两个纠缠不休的小家伙抓个正着。

最后，两个顽皮的孩子被拎着衣襟送到我旁边。他们就如同被猎到的野兔一般无能为力地歪着头，脸上露出服帖又抗拒的神色。

“今天卢库洛为什么没有管教好你们呢？一定要等到我出手？”他的嘴角上扬起来，我们见此都松了一口气。

我很想接下他的话，但不自觉地便顾虑起来，于是并未多添一口吐息。他见状，也没有再多管我的意思，抿抿嘴对两个年轻人发起话来：

“我献给维纳斯的那把斧头，你们以为如何？”

克拉苏的头好像微微往边上侧了一下，但他没有说话。庞培则愣住了，这个问题的突现在短时间内大大超出了他的思考范围。

“您是幸福的苏拉。正如神谕上说的那样……”过了好一会，克拉苏才结结巴巴地吐出这句话。而在我看来，他的目的也只不过是为了避免过分的尴尬。

“是神认为我幸福，还是我本来就足够幸福了呢？”

“一直都有神明在护佑您啊！英白拉多！”庞培耐不住无从表现的境地了。虽然他的话也没什么太大的参考价值。

只有我能看出来，他的眼睛表面轻轻泛起了些许波纹，那是陷入悲怆的兆相。彻底脱离马略的营地时，我曾目睹过这种眼光。它意味着没有人能真正地排解康尼勒斯·苏拉心中的忧郁，就好像灌木读不懂古树，丘陵不理解山峰。

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

他像个任人摆布的木偶似的恍惚着环顾四周，最后却直直看向了我。我想躲他，但做不到。多年来的朝夕相处已经给我训练出了一种本能——那就是长久地凝视他，捕捉他隐隐流露出的信息而后动。

但我还是放弃了回答他。一时间凄清的临溪草坪上只剩下了流水潺潺之声在空中漂浮。明明在几个月前，我们的谈话还完全没有可能陷入这种窘境。可是现在——可是现在——

是命运。是命运塑造了我们，玩弄了我们。于人珍贵无比的感情，在苍天看来只不过是简单的玩笑。在浩渺宇宙之中我们是多么的微小啊——只是一块奶酪大小的山头倒下，我们这些蝼蚁般的人类，就全然无路可逃了。

“那些疯子说我不施予自由。但自由本身就是用来约束人民的枷锁，这一点难道没人明白？”

他半刻不停地讲了一连串的话，声音却渐渐低沉下去，仿佛陷入了自言自语。到了最后，我们几乎没人能探听出他真正的意图。

到了最后，我们低着头，他也低着头。我们的手脚不受控制地发着抖，他的也竟如是。我想，他说那些话，其实并不是在刁难我们——而是在——

“对不起。”他长长地呼出一口气，而后把脸面向天空，好像要尽力忍住什么，“我只是想发泄，没想到冲动过头了。”

可我最后还是看见水滴从他的面颊上静悄悄地淌下，在阳光里划出一道道金黄色的细线。

那三位无情神女的纺线，大概也长成这副样子吧？

这时正是美好的暮春。翠绿的草叶在清风中有节律地摇摆着，为鸟儿们的鸣唱打拍。如果人的心情也能和季节同步变化就好了，那样至少有半年的时间都是很幸福的。而现在，我们却每天都不得不承受各式各样的悲伤。

庞培向英白拉多伸出双臂，我的眼睛紧随着扫过去，看着那轻柔的动作随着被拭去的泪水一同坠进了蓬松的土壤里。他紧紧地抱住了这个两鬓泛白的人——此时属于英白拉多的光辉已然尽数褪去——并以我所能见过的最温情的姿态蹭着他的胸口，在托加袍那晃眼的紫色里揉出一片片纹路，仿佛拨云见日。

“格奈乌斯……”英白拉多喃喃着他的名字，把撒满泪珠的脸埋进那充满活力的浅棕色卷发里。

空气和呼吸共同滞凝。

在那一瞬间，我终于明白了自己并非无可替代。

虽然大家都不是出于刻意，而是发自内心地想要帮英白拉多排遣烦恼，可在自以为受了委屈的人眼里，一切无心之举都是刻意。那天剩余的时光里，我的心情除了讶异就是愤怒，全身就像失了魂魄那样地无力，除了躺在床上望天再做不到别的。当时我和现在一样，觉得自己产生的这些情绪很傻。但至于原因，其实是截然不同的。

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

我曾以为自己不再被需要了，被抛弃了，被当作劣等货似地甩掉了，因为侍奉主人的将会是更好的人物。他从各方面看，都更贴合所谓的“目前需求”，至于未来，我只能说享受着爱火舔舐的人是感受不到未来的。

不久后，庞培就带着声势浩大的远征军出境去讨伐仅存的叛党了。这个消息只能令我愈加头痛，因为这个位置通常毫无疑问都是属于我的。卢库卢斯也曾是所向披靡的将军啊，东西南北的蛮夷们也都曾在我麾下俯首。所以你想，我怎么能甘心呢？我为什么要甘心呢？尽管如此，我还是一遍遍地告诉自己，我不嫉妒他……我不嫉妒他……这一切只是暂时的，就像轮回运转的天象，烈日高悬之时，便可以期盼月升。

那时我本没有闲心去打探别人的动向，然而克拉苏在庞培走后，遂更加明目张胆地从事他的秘密活动（这二者并不矛盾，因为几乎所有人都看得出他在暗中经营着些什么，但并不说破），这一点使我奇怪。那天庞培打响的插曲消耗了太多聚会时间，以至于我都没机会抓他单独问个明白。他藏得很深，就连贴身奴隶竟然都会说无可奉告，而这些只能让我更加怀疑。

不过还不等我行动，英白拉多先是忍无可忍地撒下了一张大网。显然他也想把这孩子的底盘彻底拆穿。

克拉苏被士兵围堵到了门口，据说他试图反抗，但很无奈地打不过任何一个人，只能眼睁睁地看着他们把自己的书房翻了个遍，然后找到令他们足够振奋的东西——长长的公敌与负债人名单、火情处理记录等等，以及最重要的，与它们对应的款项与地产明细表。

毫无疑问，他一直很小心地保管着自己的财物。突然间拥抱到了那般巨额的金钱，却连家里的老木桌都舍不得换。虽然所有人都认为，他只是在掩饰自己对不义之财的持续擢取罢了。通过不明不白燃起的大火，他可以收拢下数不清的地皮；公敌们的惨败化作了被没收的金银里闪耀着的属于他的胜利；一笔笔高利贷背后的疯狂流水令人心惊。

英白拉多逼着他与自己面对面坐下，由身边围着的一群小官不停盘问他的所作所为。不过他始终不开口。

终于，只有狭窄的房间里仅容下将帅二人的时候，言语之盒才能够被打开。

【以下为克拉苏视角】

又来了，和他在一起的时候便会冲上头顶的窒息的感觉。

“我不问了，你自己讲吧。”

和他对话真是越来越难了。

“你说不说？”他的语气忽然变得凌厉起来。我现在坐在这里，纵然是个贵族，可感觉和囚犯无异。

他完全有权利审判我，如果，夺走了我们家一切的那些人也可以遭受如此拷问的话。

“你真是越来越让人抓不到形影，越来越危险可怕，克拉苏斯。你当年甩着绸缎在我面前跳舞的时候，有想过自己会变成现在这副样子吗？”

现在这副样子……是什么样子？我感觉自己一点也没变。因为目标并没有更改，而是接近目标的手段在切换而已。

“我认为我没什么变化，英白拉多。”

“你还有胆量叫我英白拉多的话，就把你犯下的那些事都从实向我招来。”

“……我做的都是我职权之内的事。”

“把公敌的财产从国库搬回自己的腰包，是你的职权吗？放贷弄得整座城人心惶惶，是你的职权吗？烧了人民的房子，抢了他们的土地，是你的职权吗？”

他倒装起正人君子来了。他给罗马人带来的灾难和祸害，不比高卢人、汉尼拔之流更少。况且，我的想法又是他完全不知道的。

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

“我没有给任何一座房子放过火，英白拉多。”

“哦，所以你只否认了这一条？”

“对于其它的我无话可说。那些人，只能怪自己无知无能。”

“就因为人民比我们弱势，就可以随心所欲地将其当作家畜来宰割了吗？”

“您做过的事情和我的没什么不一样！”

他闭上嘴，但是用极凶狠的眼神死死盯住了我。

“你真是不可救药，克拉苏斯。”

我向他伸出双手：“我的命现在交给您，随您怎样处置都无所谓，英白拉多。”

“哈哈！”他忽然又把身子猛地向后仰去，“莫非你攒那么多钱，就是为了给自己修一个好墓？”

“克拉苏从不渴望坟墓。”

“说话小心点。若是神明听到了，就会用残酷的现实来教训你。”

“这些言论……我以为您是不信的，英白拉多。”

“别胡说。我很虔诚。”

我理了理思路，重新抬起头来看他。或许我不该抱怨太多了，人与人相处的困难程度本来就是随相识时间延长而递增的。他简单地扫了我两眼，然后把头完全转了过去。

“你打算就一直这么做下去？还是会有心满意足地收手的某天？”

“当我得到了我最想要的，自然就会收手。克拉苏不是单纯地为钱财而活。”

“那我想你永远都停不下来了，小家伙。”他朝我撇过一个眼神，其中散发的似乎不是鄙夷，而是因悲人激发出的怜己情绪，“你应该看开点。毕竟旧冤家都消灭完了，不是么？”

“不……那还不够。”

他扑哧一声笑了：“看，我说得对吧？”

我无言。他动作麻利地从自己的办公桌上抓起一摞文件，往我的怀里一扔：

“你想要的。给你。”

“我不需要您的施舍，英白拉多。”我受够了这种被压制的感觉了，看来非要硬气不可。

结果没想到他飞快地弯下腰，从我膝上捡起那摞羊皮卷——

突然之间，我感到脸上火辣地一疼。睁开眼的时候，只见散落的纸页纷纷擦过我的身侧。

“那就给我滚！！”

我坐在原地，愣住了。没想到他一点尊严也不给我留。

结果，他竟忽然捂住脸，背过了身去。其实刚刚我已经听出他嗓子中的沙哑了，结果这时又变成了轻轻的抽噎。

到底是谁变了？

不可名状的动力推着我起来，开始急匆匆地帮他收拢纸张——我本想径直离开的，可不知为什么却做出如此无意义的工作来。

我不想拿走它们。只是不想让他过分难过。其中缘故，连我自己也不清楚。

但我还是无法抑制自己扫视那些名字的本能。这个，已经魂归地府了；那个，尚在逃亡路上；这些，刚刚才还清债务；那些，又拖欠了几个月……

这么多人的境遇几乎没有一个是我不清楚的。

不，有一个例外。

……

“盖乌斯·尤利乌斯·恺撒。”

我不禁念出了声来。

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

【回归正文：卢库卢斯的视角】

独裁官苏拉正尽情地沐浴在自己的权势之中。是的，他成了独裁官——这个被封锁了四百年的恐怖职位，他拆了那把共和国的底线上拴着的锁，可事实上，所有人都已把他视作国王。

从那以后，再没人谈什么投票、晋升之类的话，因为众官员的命脉全部揽到了他的手中。杀戮与流血还在继续，一切人都有可能在一切时候被拎出来，吃下应得的报偿，或是做无辜的替罪者。如果说非要把这个世界划分为黑白两界的话，那么在我看来那时笼罩在意大利上空的就是无垠的灰色。因为一时间善恶对错已经不重要了，只要掌权者们愿意，它们便会混作一团，像陶泥那样，在人们泪水的浸洗下越胀越大，向无边无垠的世界伸出它那七扭八歪的爪牙。

说真的，我恨极了那段时光。当我还是这一切行径的参与者时，这种厌恶还是多少可以忍受的；但现在我抽离了它，站在高处俯视山谷里的悲剧，便能感受到无穷无尽的懊悔和憎恨。我想不到，自己先前做过的事给那么多人带来了那么多的痛苦……最重要的，那些人们不是外族，正是最亲爱的罗马同胞！为了点短暂的权利和名头，牺牲民众的意志，这难道还算不上犯罪吗？但是很可笑地，正在犯罪的人，反倒拥有指谪别人在犯罪的权利。

克拉苏被他停职了两个月，不过免去了后续追查。至于庞培，他从远征凯旋而归后似乎显得格外疲惫，每天都窝在郊区的家里不出来。英白拉多非常想让他任官，我们都看得出，也默许了这种方案，但说到最后竟只有他一个人不乐意。他的性子很奇怪，所有人都以为他那么渴慕荣誉，肯定是不碰天花板不罢休。但恰恰相反，他在享受到了虚名的快乐之后，就更沉溺于安稳的日常而非政坛缠斗。

英白拉多对于选拔不到良人深感焦躁，那些只懂奉承的投机取巧之徒，他一眼就能看出来。明辨是非的能力反倒造就了受苦的人——你不妨想想，很多时候事情都是这样。

按理说，我应该主动为他做一些提议。但我不确定他是否愿意聆听我的意见。虽然最后的结果表明，是我多虑了。

有一天我推开门，发现他就站在我的门口。

我揉揉眼睛，以确认这不是梦。然而他也像陷在梦里的人一样，迷茫又窘迫地看着我。我们两个曾经亲密无间的人就这样隔着门槛像陌生人般对望，一瞬间我想起很多事，同时也忘记了许多。他是英白拉多，虽然这个名字现在看来已经成为了过去时，却始终在我心里活着；他亦是苏拉，然而这个名字，连我都几乎要忘了，马略的魂魄如果还有知觉的话，大概记得清楚。或许未来的人提起他时，耳畔回响的也仅仅会是“独裁官”亦或“暴君”而已吧。

那么哪一个是真实的他呢？哪一个似乎都不是。但我必须承认，我正是爱他的变化无常，他的疯狂，他的欲望，他的所有一切……千钧雷霆也不可能让我忘记他。

我们就这样对视着，直到，他的眼睛忽然从视线里消失了……

我慌忙低下头，扎入眼球的竟然是——

单膝跪地的英白拉多。

我几乎要整个被打晕。而他，只是平和地对我说，发生的所有错误都归他承担。

我告诉他，与我不需要任何道歉，英白拉多。同时想去扶他，却发现脚挪不动。

那个黄昏——我就是这样跪在他面前——就是这样，把自己的全身奉献出去供他操纵——做他最无可置疑的武器……而且自顾自地以为，从来不需要回报。

而矛盾的是，我的恐惧，都来源于他把我的所作所为视作理所当然。

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

这之后，我很快地在他身边复了职——没有人提出异议——因为英白拉多所信任的人着实是每时每刻都在变化。在这种节点上，敢背叛他的人真的已经寥寥无几了，可他却始终保持着战争时期的习惯：只听从自己的声音，除此以外不轻易相信任何人。

这种情绪扩张得如此之快，以至于连我对他上报的情况，他都要背地里做多次核实。所以虽然重新回到了他的眼前，我仍然感觉不到离他更近。他把自己困在一个巨大的玻璃罩里，连一口气都不愿意让外面的人觉察，我想不明白，这是否就是统治者们最后共同的结局。

孤独。无尽的孤独。因为自己相信自己孤独，所以孤独更甚。

慢慢地，他连打趣的话也听不进去了。我开始怀疑，那天他求我回来的时候的举措，会不会也只是一种手段，以为那样肯定会让我感动？原来连我也落了个骰子的命运，除了供做试验外一无所能……

很多时候，我忙完感觉本不属于自己的工作，周身疲惫地准备就寝时，总会感到身上发紧发麻，眼前就像蒙了一层浓重的乌云，过去的人和事都从那里面疯狂地冒出来。那段终日奔波在沙场上的时光着实艰苦，但在如今的我看来每天都像宝石，无尽螺旋之中的幸福的过去——幸福的过去，正熊熊燃烧着我。我可以想起那些泪水、那些大笑，想起那些天真的恨与爱，想起放手一搏时的坚定，可惜它们现在都已消逝在了冥冥之中。

又是一场宴会，而英白拉多又喝醉了。最近的他，几乎每天都要把自己泡在酒水里。我来不及多想，就把他搀扶着，一路送他回家。独裁官辉煌的门面即使是在伸手不见五指的黑夜里都在闪闪发光，那是他权力的象征，也是痛苦的旁白。

他好像还有点意识，而且似乎不愿意麻烦我，非要自己走。我大声告诉他，那样他会摔倒的。

“无所谓。”他的声音搅作一团，几乎听不清了。

这真是个让人无所适从的指令。我稍稍松开了点，结果他就开始像斗兽场上无知的公牛一样左冲右撞。几次拉拽都徒劳无功后，我几乎想要放弃了，可就在这个时候，他把自己的胳膊一甩，生硬地砸在了储物柜的角上。

对一个醉了酒的老战士而言，这可能算不了什么。但是那一瞬间的我感觉自己就像被凶雷劈中一般地瘫软和疼痛。忽然跪在地上的似乎是他而不是我，因为我已经浑身发抖，冷汗涟涟——没有保护好他，是我最不能原谅自己的事。

我急忙把他从地上支撑起来，可他的两眼还轻轻地闭着，残留酒渍的嘴唇微张，对发生的一切仿佛都不屑一顾，因此就很不配合我的帮忙。我彻底崩溃了，“为什么会酿成今天这副模样”之类的问题从四面八方冲锋过来，猖狂地刺痛着我的心脏。

偌大的卧室里暗极了，在这么晚的天，竟没有一个仆人进来帮他把烛台点亮。把不省人事的英白拉多安稳地靠在墙角的壁毯上后，我只好自己动手，四处寻摸火柴，最后终于在一个小抽屉里找到了散发着潮湿气味的寥寥几根。

我拼命地摩擦着它们，渴望能够燃亮哪怕一丝丝火光。这里黑暗得可怕，无从拯救得可怕——人们在血水和泪水中挣扎，从上方俯瞰者却以为大家都如沐甘泉。没有人有义务平白无故地帮另一个人，或者另一群人去做事……没有人……哪怕是最基本的安慰和关心都做不到。

在这样的世界里，我就算变作了燃烧不竭、发光不断的福玻斯，又有什么用处呢？光的扩张亦是意味着影的扩张，毕竟影可以造影，光也只能造影，却造不出更多的光。我的牺牲是一时而施惠甚少的，黑暗的狂欢却是永恒的……天神啊！我们究竟生活在一个什么样的宇宙里！消受着你们赋予的什么样的命运啊！

试到最后一根的时候，我终于得到了一星微弱的焰火。它渺小极了，纵然隶属于那个破坏力极强的种族，此时却像个蹒跚学步的婴儿似地在偌大宇宙里的某个角落轻轻摇晃。我用手小心翼翼地包在它外面，生怕流失这最后的希望——然后缓步朝烛台走去。

就在这时，我感到脚底踢出一声脆响，紧接着是摇摇摆摆的滚动声，和落地时打着转的余音。顺着耳朵能够辨别的方向摸过去，一个小圆环融进了我的手里。

我轻轻将它拿起，是个金戒指。不用读上面的文字我都知道它的主人一定是英白拉多，因为它的全身都布满了繁杂的纹路和图案，乃是当年他生擒朱古达后，特地请该地最好的工匠雕琢的。这大概是他刚刚撞上柜子后，四下找寻支撑点时被柜角蹭下来的吧，我想。

但我还是忍不住把“卢修斯·康尼勒斯·苏拉”这个名字读完了，就像是在回味。不知怎的我感到很温暖，明明一点点火焰还不足以带来如此大的安慰。

然而接着，一行我从未见过的字撞进了我的眼睛。

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

那戒指紧贴着手指的内面，竟然还有一个名字，只不过刻得歪歪扭扭，肯定不是手艺精湛的匠人所为。

“盖乌斯……”

“……马略。”

我的耳内一阵轰鸣。

“盖乌斯·马略……”

点燃烛台后，房间立即明亮了起来。

“盖乌斯·马略……”

我走下一步，这个名字就像神谕一样毫不留情地疯狂灌进我的耳朵。

“盖乌斯·马略……”

我铺好了被褥，紧接着就去墙角支他起来，费了大力气把他扶去床上。

“卢库洛……”

他在叫我吗？我转过头，却只能看见他两片唇间颤抖的余波。

“盖乌斯·马略……”

他是在叫我，还是在叫那个人？

“盖乌斯·马略……盖乌斯·马略！”

啊啊！

我的手剧烈地颤抖着，帮他把戒指慢慢套回了原位。整个过程就像在挤压自己的胸脯那样难受。

他睡着了。

我靠在一旁的枕头上，不知所措。蜡烛的烟味此时变得分外明显了，我的喉咙里不断地发痛发痒。他由梦境的操纵，亦或是体感的指导，像抓救命稻草一样抓住了我的手。

他不让我离开。我也不想离开。于是我把头斜过来，用另一只手解开了外衣，把被子盖在了我们两人的身上。

哪怕这真的是我们能在一起的最后一晚，我也愿意抛下所有不快，与他共度。

【以下为庞培视角】

英白拉多居然又喝醉了，因此不得不迟早离场。我想想，这大概是他这个月来的第三回了吧？——究竟都发生了些什么啊，明明我感觉他一直是乐在其中的。

“愣什么呢？”

克拉苏。一听声音就知道是他，在我身边故作高深地踱步，但是以我的天才，当然能把他的小把戏一眼看破啦。

“怎么了？前辈？”这种时候首先要伪装出天真无邪的语气。

“你没什么评论想要发表的？”

呵，想激我的话，他还太没水平了！

“有什么评论嘛，看着英白拉多难过，我当然也不高兴……”

“你别再装了。”

唉？不对呀！怎么这么容易就被识破了！

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

“你没想过自己为此要负上责任吗？或者说，以你的智力，还到不了那一步。”

“我想不到也不需要你来提点！”

“我是在帮你。不听就算了。”这老狐狸竟然要转身就走，我怎能轻易放过他？

“喂！”我一把抓住他的衣襟，“你先把话给我说明白啊！”

可他不管我，就是朝前走。我只好屈尊跟在他后面。

“那个……”我们刚走到阴暗处，他就突然开口了，“我要问你一件事，这很重要，你必须认真回答。”

“你问啊。”

“你这个态度，没法让我放心。”

这家伙到底在搞什么把戏？

“好吧。请你问，前辈。”

“你……”他把脸抬了抬，以对上我的眼睛。只要和他认识的人都很熟悉这个动作，因为它一旦出现，就意味着“精明的”克拉苏大人要开始分析你的心理了。

我焦急地等着下文，可他却忽然定住了。天哪！我从没见过他还有说不出话的时候……

“……知道这个人的下落吗？”

我盯住他从怀里抽出的那卷羊皮纸。不知为什么眼前的场景却直打转，好像被人用刀顶着额头似的。

“拜托，还会有你抓不到的人……”

“那些元老现在管我管得厉害。”他无奈地摇摇头，“我只知道，此人目前怀着极有威胁力的思想流亡海外。如果你在军队有眼线的话，请帮我盯一下。”

“哦。”我扫扫那个人的名字——盖乌斯·尤利乌斯·恺撒。一个合格的，贵族的名字，然而又是一个因为无尽的党派争斗而险些被抹去了的名字。

“这家伙不是马略那边的人吗？前一阵子刚被英白拉多去了祭司职，你莫非不知道？”

他不动声色。好吧，真是教人猜不透。关于这个人，常年混迹在元老院里的他肯定比我更清楚。那么他究竟又在打什么鬼主意？

“行了，我明白了，富豪大人！”我朝他笑笑。

“别这么叫我。我在你心里难道就没有别的形象了吗？”

“怎么？难道还要我叫你常胜将军？”

“一点都不知恩图报。别忘了是谁把你从野蛮人的刀下救出来的。”

“那只是偶然失误！”他竟然说出这番话来，不知恩图报的人到底是谁啊？“明明是我一直都在保护你吧？你忘了在希腊的时候你差点连衣服都给米特拉达梯扒了？”

“你胡说什么呢！——真不像话。”他又扭过头去，故作愤懑状。但是我明明说的是事实，没错吧？

“好了，我道歉。”我向他伸出酒杯，虽然里面已经不剩几滴了。

“希望这不是献媚的表现。”他也递过杯子来，虽然脸上有点不情愿，直到清脆的碰撞声一触而发，“你最近怎么样？需不需要我帮忙？”

他可真会说笑，我每天过得好着呢。像他这种商人一样，每天挣钱、数钱，磨坏了那么多手指和麻袋，又有什么用？只不过是给自己平添烦恼罢了。如此告诫他，他却又说，我不明白他在做些什么是因为我傻。算了吧！不懂得享受生活的人才是真正的蠢猪呢！

“我挺好的。倒是你怎么总把自己弄得那么累？咱们可是胜利者，前辈。还是开过凯旋式的那种。全罗马的人都愿意为咱们服务。你该用你的聪明才智好好思考一下如何安度晚年。”

“一切才刚刚开始，怎么就晚年了？你真是太容易满足了，格奈乌斯。”

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

“是你太不容易满足了。我要是有你现在的钱和名，还有最重要的，那长长的债务人名单——我早就每天躺在家里洗金币浴了。”

他怎么又叹起气来了？这样子可真叫人难受。我只是想让他开心点而已。

“在事业上，我们各行其道吧，没必要互相干预。再说你的意见一直是不大顶用的。”

“你不听就算了。正好我也没闲心管你的事……”我刚想走开，他却一把拉住我的外袍，竟然还特别用力。

“怎么了？”

“你过来。”

“为什么啊？”

他没回答我，就拼了命似地把我往他身边拉。最后我们两个之间只剩一段极狭窄的缝隙。真是奇怪啊，明明我比他要更加高大，却不知怎地在他的凝视下有点窘迫。真是太失颜面了！

他背靠着墙，一手端着酒杯，另一手则死死抓住我的衣服，好像生怕我跑掉。真该死，我的酒已经喝完了，所以连最后一点施礼的主动权也不剩。烛台在我背后，它们促使我的身体投射出来的影子遮住了他半边面容，让我根本没法判断他的表情。

“你……你要我干什么？”

“你认为呢？”

这酒气飘浮在空中，迷醉得有些过分了。我开始在心里暗骂，今天调酒师究竟加了些什么怪药……因为一靠近他的时候，我的心就开始不受抑制地发痒。

“……”

“你中计了，小傻瓜。下一次，主动点，再聪明点。”他看着我的脸渐渐烧红起来，就任一丝得意洋洋的笑抹过了嘴唇。

我用了极大的控制力，才让他突然的吻的热度不至于侵害到全身。他知道我没法抗拒这样的时刻，所以才故意出此下策的，真是狡猾至极！……可是，可是……

“前辈……”他圈住我脖颈的时候，我终于忍耐不住了。这老猎手挖了如此显眼的一个陷阱，我竟然还自己跳了进去……实在是……

“我，我会发疯的……如果你继续这样……”

“那就让我看看。”他不想退让分毫。

我想（现在我的思维完全由一腔热血主导了），那就做吧。没有别的办法。

我揽过他的腰，轻而易举地就把他直接锁在了我的身上。等他发现自己情况不妙并要有所动作时，已经太迟了。

说起来，回到罗马享受了优渥待遇之后，他的身体竟然比军旅时又瘦了不少。

“喂！格奈乌斯……你……”

“我说了，我已经疯掉了，前辈。”我舔舔他的额头，同时在心里暗暗发誓，这是最后一次对他柔声细气地讲话了，“而且您刚才都说了，要我主动一点。”

他挣扎了一会，但因为力量差距实在悬殊，最终只好作罢。现在的克拉苏可是如同玩偶般地困在我手里，完全任凭我把握了哟。

这一局，轮到我肆无忌惮地吮吸他的嘴唇。葡萄的甜味依然残留于斯，再添上他身上那最令我熟悉的香气——美好得很淡漠，却又能让人永生难忘。

果然，他的身体和他的心一起，在这种攻势下渐渐软化下来。他开始配合我的动作，这是最令我高兴的。有几个瞬间我感觉自己面前的已经不是克拉苏了，因为这个名字只能带给我冷酷和狡猾的印象；然而此时从喉咙里轻轻挤出几声无力的叫唤的，像羽绒被褥一样柔软的人，简直超出我最无边际的想象之外。

就这样做下去，把他逼退到无路可退吧。

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

就在我以为形势一片大好的时候，突然后背上爆出一阵疼。为了弄清发生了什么，我竟然脱开手把他放走了。

但他还没有立即离开的意思，而是变本加厉地使着力气。我终于明白，这家伙趁我不备把空酒杯摁在了我的皮肤上，然后拼命地按压——他可真下得去手！

“呜哇！你干什么！”

“玩够了吗？”他皱着眉，两排牙齿互相咬得紧紧的。

“我还以为你很享受啊！”我一面揉着被他弄得通红的脖子，一面试图重新把他制服。难道刚才那些反应都是他装出来的不成？

“……和你在一起哪有享受的时候。”他却还趁我没发力，连忙甩掉我的胳膊，捋着凌乱的衣服就要离开。

我当然不能这样轻易就放过他。不过，逗一逗他也未尝不可。于是我松开手，点点头示意他可以走了。

他狐疑地看向我，果然还是不相信有这等好事。

“难道我还要抢你东西不成？”

在我说了这句话后，他终于放松警惕，快步朝出口走去。

但我能看出，很快他就发现了异样。是啊，李锡尼乌斯·克拉苏斯有多么的聪明啊——当然能看出来自己的宝贝卷轴已经不翼而飞了。

“格奈乌斯！”他快速地转过头来，“把它给我！”

“只是一份名单而已。”我朝他挥挥那卷羊皮纸，“还是这上面有什么对你来说很重要的东西？”

“废话少说。快点，拿过来。”

“只有你主动过来我才有勇气把它交给你呢，前辈。”

“……你到底想要什么？”

……

“想要你，前辈。”

我本来想把这句话朝他大声喊出来，结果不知为什么却被莫名其妙地削弱到了嘴边的喃喃。

虽然，他还是听见了，而后定住了。本来这时候应当是我最好的突袭时机——可我竟然也在原地愣着不动了！真是糟糕透顶！

“……你只喝了一杯对吧？”他的眉毛拧在一起，缓缓地向我走回来，“怎么开始胡言乱语了……”

“……没有发烧啊。还是你真的疯掉了？”

要是平常有人怀着这种不可思议的眼神看我，同时肆无忌惮地摸我的头，我肯定会当即发火。但是现在，仿佛就因为这个人是克拉苏，是那个我曾经以为自己无论如何都碰不到的人，霸占我的心灵的感情，便在眨眼之间发生了扭转。

我抱住他。这个人的身体，为什么不管经受多少刺激都永远维持着一样的温度？他的心里……真的……

从来没有装下过除自己以外的任何人吗？

“小蠢货。”他抵着我的前胸，语气比刚才缓和了不少。我感到自己后背上的衣带被提起来，

“和我回家吧？”

我点点头。好吧，就听他的话一次……真的，就一次！

【回归正文：卢库卢斯的视角】

“我不能再继续了。”

“我不能——不能再继续了。”英白拉多以新生儿般蜷缩的姿势坐在床上，十根手指撑着摇摇欲坠的额头，全身不住地发抖。

“这有悖神的意愿……杀戮，杀戮，杀戮！每天都是如此……”

我望着他，同时也担心着被他用器具砸出去的几个仆人——自今天清早以来，一切安慰都被这个在忧郁中狂怒的人拒绝了。

言辞、手势、明规、暗劝，都尽失作用。他已经这样浑浑噩噩地过了三天，但精神上的错乱反倒愈来愈重。所有亲属与将领官员都守在外面——我知道，那些人与他相隔一扇门，就和我和他只隔着不到半罗尺的距离一样。因为大家都进不去他孤自封锁上了的的世界。

除了模糊的自言自语，我还能听见背后的抽泣声，还有不断制止抽泣的声音。现在做什么都无可挽回了，我想，一切大错误都必定是无数个小错累积出来的后果。如果想要把现实修正，那么人生只有从头开始才行。

然而，无论重启多少回生命，人最后都必定会陷入某种难以脱身的囹圄里。这是我已然想明白了的。

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

就在此前的一个月，英白拉多开始做各式各样的噩梦。他常常声称自己在梦里受了如何如何的巨大威胁，然而当占卜师问他梦的详细内容时，却又无从言说。有人宣称他彻底疯了，我不想相信这种说法，但其实是不敢去相信。毕竟独裁官带给他的负荷实在是太大了，朋友林立的年岁并不比敌人四伏的时候让人更轻松，反而倍加麻烦。因为敌人除了你的命以外别的什么都不索取，朋友却随时可能会索取除了你的命以外的一切。

  
鹰旗之下高唱凯歌的士兵们并不知道，自己正享受着的无名无利的生活是多么美好。他们所服务着的统帅几乎就要被自己的重量压垮了！连着整整一周，我作为唯一能被他接纳的人，不分日夜地始终守在他身边，静默地和他用眼神进行交流——这种多年磨练出的默契让我坚信着他的恢复是有很大希望的——并由此来帮他做些我力所能及的事情。

  
他开始像匹受伤的孤狼似地，慢慢对我放下了戒备。在内心里我无数次地告诉自己，他一定记得从前的所有事的，一定是这样的，不然也不会偶然对我露出浅浅的笑意，和略带戏谑气息的眼神。

  
有一夜我的双眼忽然睁开了，指引着我看向四周，结果发现他正紧紧贴在我的右侧肩膀上，嘴唇微张，睡得正熟。大概，是他的温热的呼吸唤醒了我吧——要知道自他变成这样以来，我虽然始终与他睡在同一张床上，却互相都不曾靠近过。

  
我一想起，先前我也是这样依在他身上的，泪水就禁不住在眼前蒙了一层湿雾，就好像初冬小雨后的早晨疏忽晕散的一场朦胧的梦。我多么希望灾难只是暂时的，所有人都能拥有永远幸福的权利，但这大概永远也无法成真……人们总是倾向于把怀有我这类想法的人唤作虚伪之徒，却从来都不去反省自己的过错。大家都自私地想要得到更多，于是最后便什么都得不到。

  
狄安娜的玉手轻轻撩拨过深夜错综的光影，它们有千万种奇异的形状，能够透过纱帘在天花板上交杂变幻。罗马的夜从不是静谧的，我能感到车轮与马蹄声仓促地灌进我的心房，但古怪的是，这感觉并不难过。因为他的呼吸还在我耳畔回响，他的手还握着我的，他还需要我，就像我也需要他——我闭上眼睛，努力让自己再一次睡去，同时静静地许愿，如果一觉醒来，能找回从前的那个他该多好啊！卢库卢斯甘心为此付出自己的一切！

  
……

  
“卢库洛……”

  
这个呼唤不差分毫地唤醒了我，让我瞬间从床上坐起来，四下张望。没错，那绝对是英白拉多的声音，可他的人……在哪里？

  
眼前的景象再次震慑了我。原本黑暗的小房间里，此刻却灯火通明，四壁均折射出明晃晃的金色，艳红的玫瑰花瓣散落一地。

我揉揉眼睛，心想这绝对是梦，但除了眼前的景色外，其它所有感觉都是如此真实。就在这时我发觉自己还穿着甲胄，披风懒散地搭在后面——我忽然意识到，这里竟是我们与米特拉达梯作战时居住的帐篷！

  
“你醒了吗？”那缕声音飘到我面前，同时塑造出了一个清晰的人形。我看见英白拉多——这时候我可以心安理得地继续叫他英白拉多了——也裹在战袍里，伸出手去抚我的脸颊，但我完全感觉不到触感。

我慌张地想要抓住他的手，可那副身躯却像气流一样可以被轻易地穿透，导致我扑了个空。他见状则向后退了几步，摆出一个让我不要惊讶的手势。

  
TBC


	43. Chapter 43

只有在这时我才能留意到，他的脚踝上挂着一只通体紫黑的蝎子，看起来已经死了，尾巴上的针却死死地插在他的皮肉里，挤出一滩惊心动魄的毒液和血水。这场景把我吓坏了，连忙想要提醒他，但他却毫不在乎地摇摇头，金色发丝摇摆起来，轻拂着四周温暖的空气。

我想问很多问题，可一瞬间却什么都问不出来了，只是痴痴地看着他，喊他的名字，一遍比一遍大声。

他掀开帐帘，清风随之鼓入。红色花瓣开始在半空中翻腾，整个世界似乎都浮了起来，我感到自己的身子也轻飘飘的——

然后落入了他的怀中。这一次温热的胸口、手臂和指尖都清晰可感，我们不约而同地笑了。

他伏向我的耳边，说：

“等到有天你记起这一切的时候……”

【听者视角】

卢库卢斯的话刚说到一半，他自己却怔在了躺椅上。紧接着泪水从他的眼眶里喷涌而出。

而后，他的脸上开始浮现一种失落与期望、悲伤与幸福交融的神色，让人惊讶不已。他缓缓地垂下头，好像要把眼泪尽数浇洒在华美的衣衫上。很长时间里他都没有再讲话，只是不停地轻轻摇着头，时而又点一点，从沉眠中初醒的人都是他现在这副模样。

仆人们显然也对这突然的静谧大感惊奇，纷纷围过来试图安抚他，可他仍旧不作声。最后，管家无奈地说：

“请您先走吧。我想……主人需要休息一会。”

这一休息，居然就过了整整一个月。元老院里每天都充斥着关于他的传闻，每天都有人告诉庞培，他的老冤家就要离去了——那些人显然没有听说过那些故事。而庞培，不仅没有因为这些议论和告密而高兴，反倒大声呵斥所有试图以此取悦他的人。卢库卢斯和他在苏拉死后常常互相弹劾，是众所周知的事实，但现在看来，他们之间的争斗似乎不是因为真正的仇恨。毕竟故友的情感仍在，为人的良知仍在，看起来，苏拉的将军们不论发生什么都不会彻底走上互相背弃的道路。

再次见到他的时候，他已经卧在床上了。管家说，他这几天拒绝了所有的访客，唯独愿意“请他的宽容的老朋友进来”。

“上回那个故事，很抱歉不能再给你讲下去了。如果有机会的话，找时间再说吧。”

这种记忆力和同理心真的很难让人相信他现在是一个病人。

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

【回归正文：卢库卢斯的视角】

我没事的，你不用担心我，别人也都是一样。有些事，所有生命都逃不过去，如果为了这些无谓而短暂的瞬间浪费心思，着实不值得。

在诸神尚允许我保有意识的时候，我还有一些事情想要告诉你。首先，一直以来，我都很感激你……舍得在一个老蜡般的垂暮将军身边听他的喋喋不休的宽容的孩子。请你相信，他会永远珍惜你的这份感情的。

其次，让我再继续说点什么吧。在那之后，多亏万能的维纳斯，英白拉多总算恢复了清醒。一日阳光正好，我和他并肩坐在桌前，在透明纱帘不起眼的遮掩下吃些小梨和无花果，同时说说笑笑。那时候我意识不到自己有多幸福，但现在想来，若是能在那个瞬间永远定格住就好了……一直看着他，由他轻轻抹掉我嘴边粘着的果皮；一直对着他说话，让他抚过我身上的每丝轮廓。除此之外，不必再做别的事，也不要谁再来打扰我们。他会拿我开很多玩笑，点着我的额头，但那感觉一点也不疼，反而开心得很。

他吃完最后一口梨，然后故作镇静地和我说，他准备辞职了。很显然，我会被这个提议吓住，和元老院里围坐的人们一样，不知怎么接上下一句。

他却又玩世不恭地笑了，拍了拍我的肩膀：“这算什么大事？正好我早就想置办一个庄园……”

看我不作声，他又说：

“我已经决定了。”

看着我不知所措的样子，他只好再仰起头吞下一颗无花果，但还是无从掩饰颤抖的嘴角。

整个罗马都花了很长时间来消化这个“决定”。一开始，很多人都以为他只是在开玩笑，于是试图给他更多的特权——但他一点也不要。甚至从某天起，直接就不再去元老院了，等我带着侍卫们追到他家的时候，发现房间里已然空空如也。他出了城，过上了闲居的日子，好像这两年来发生的所有大悲大喜只不过是他偶然进入首都观看的一场戏剧。

阿谀奉承者自然不高兴，没了英白拉多这座靠山，从虎狼到白蚁均无从谋生。因此，甚至还有傻瓜在选举季前特地跑到他的别墅门口等待指示，其结果自然是空手而归。没有任何人能以任何方法使他复职，这急坏了各方势力。我们这些他曾经的副将每天都被人偷塞贿赂，但最后的结果只能是拒绝，再拒绝。

终于有一天英白拉多自己站出来说，他已经累了，所以现在要把罗马交回人民手里，仅此而已。可以想见有无数人试图围堵他，但他早已意料到这种情况，并事先在讲坛现场部署好了兵力；尽管这样，那天的场面还是一片混乱。标枪与箭羽无主地乱飞，砸死了多少示威者都不得而知。我在他身上举着盾牌，克拉苏和庞培领着守卫军在旁边拼命掩护，这才把退位的独裁官平安送出城。

“连累你们了。”我们几个在山头喘气歇息的时候，他轻轻地说。

我们当然都说，保护他是我们的义务，我们只服从他的命令，不论发生什么事，都会弃绝一切来成全他。要是在往常，他肯定会点点头，做出赞许的表情；可这回却少见地犹豫了起来。

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

“我们永远忠于您……！”这时庞培扑上去，抱住了他。我相信这次接触会给那孩子带来不小的震撼——曾经驰骋东方和意大利的伟大将领，在年岁的雕磨下渐渐添上了苍老的痕迹。他的皮肤本就不好，现在已几乎满布皱纹了，活像一大块干瘪的劣质皮革；而从前倾倒无数的丝缕金发，此时也已褪得花白。我记不清他是什么时候，以何种方式变成这样的，仿佛就是在一瞬间，又仿佛确实过了好几十年。是啊，其实我也没资格评点他——你看，我的鬓角也全白了。凡人都有这时候，但是再想想被无限的寿命折磨得面目全非的提托诺斯吧，我们难道不比他幸福百倍？

“好了，好了，孩子们。”他张开双臂，拢住了我们三个，像在许久前的海岸边一样，以激励而沉稳的语气对我们说，“这么悲伤做什么？这又不是永别，我们离永别还有很久。而且只要你们愿意，我们就永远都不会分开。”

我们当时因为无法抗拒的冲动，全都相信了这句话。可是现在看来，希望却很渺茫。啊——为什么人总是主动让自己沉溺于天真的想法呢？天真地以为壮丽的满月会延续，天真地以为星星不会坠落，天真地以为自己心爱的人从未离开，只是停驻在了遥远的天边……每时每刻都在爆炸着、喷发着的世界啊，看起来你之中的每个人都像沙砾一样，但实际上都是独一无二的宝石。

英白拉多终于实现了他最后的心愿，在波佐利拥有了一片庄园，可以随时自由地宴亲会友；偶尔还会亲自下地做点简单的农活。他最爱喝四十年以上陈酿的美酒，可自从购置了一片葡萄园后，每天就迫不及待地自给自足了，而且还经常成桶地送给我们。听说克拉苏喝不下那么多酒（或许在人们看来更真实的一种说法是，他只相信他亲自花大价钱购来的那些顶级饮品），于是就总会暗中随上一些礼物将它们再转送给庞培。报偿则是地产、人脉，或者一些旁人从没听说过的秘密——不过我真的对此一无所知哦。

也就是从这个时候起，他开始收留孩童，先是亲友送来短期寄养的，后来就干脆扩张到了大型育儿院的水平：罗马一切高贵人家的孩子，不论和他远近亲疏，都可以随时送来由他看护。人们起初怀疑他的真实打算，直到他主动收养了一个被放逐的公敌的孩子并善加对待之后，便如泉涌般地把自己家的都送了过来。

他一点都不会因为婴孩环绕而烦躁，反而十足地享受。听说他甚至会从管家手中抱过来一个又一个，安置在他为此新修的偌大的床褥上，在他看书或睡眠的时候任由那群小白兔在他身上“为所欲为”。当然，虽然本人是一个酒徒（请原谅我这样称呼他一次），他也从来不会逼着小孩喝酒，而是每天都派专人烹饪精致的麦粥和浓汤，并用长辈的语气一遍遍不厌其烦地告诉那群小后生多吃水果的重要。

“你看见我下巴周围那些粉刺没？如果你不乖乖吃菜，就是这个下场！”他总爱编造这一类的语句来半吓半劝挑食的孩子，不过效果却出奇的好。孩子们很听他的话，把他看作慈祥的家长，而成年人们依旧认为他很恐怖。面对关于这种巨大反差的质疑，我一般只会礼貌地摆摆手，装出无可奉告的样子，心里却在暗笑。我想清楚了，人，终究是会变的，但我们都有力量使自己往更善的方向努力……或者说，像英白拉多这样的人，他有一颗温暖而善良的本心，只是在长年争斗中被躁郁与疯狂蒙上了厚厚的尘埃。因此他在恶人面前，表现出来的是极端的恶；但只要碰上了孩子们至纯至净的心脏，便会立即回复温柔的本性的。

平静的风开始光顾意大利。鉴于苏拉庄园里每天都如同福田一样，凡是来者都禁不住啧啧称奇，夸赞这是被爱神亲吻过的土地。英白拉多自然爱听这些，于是又重新点燃了自己心里对于维纳斯女神崇拜的热情，时不时地为她举办小型的祭祀会，让孩子们用稚嫩的手向洁白的神龛献上面包与饼干——当然，做完这些之后，就会得到特别奖励的——糖果一块。

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

他抚上我的手，那种温和的感觉，从开始就未曾变过。然后，把我的面颊轻轻捧到了他自己的面前。

“我还想和你在一起，卢库洛。不过再不要是统帅和副官了。我想让你做……我的……”

他贴到我耳边，说出了一个词。

我感觉这发生得好突然，因此唯一能做出的反应就是靠在他的肩头傻笑。他摸摸我的头，同时也在咯咯地笑着，仿佛刚才那句话只是被他酝酿了很久的一句可真可假的侃词：“听明白了吗？到时候你可别推脱哦。”

“您放心吧。”我完全忘了还有那么多孩子在我们旁边，只是本能地和我的英白拉多贴得越来越近，越来越紧，直到他突然反应过来并揪了揪我的耳朵：

“咱们这么做，可让孩子们学谁才好？”

我赶忙把身子提起来：“当……当然是学您了！”

“少奉承我。明明是你更享受才对。”他拍了拍我的后背，好像想让我把腰杆再挺直一些，“看看，现在你的身子简直软得像团羊毛。”

我还是有点不放心，于是往四下看看，幸好孩子们都没有注意到我刚才都举动——不！那个倚在墙角上的一脸冷漠的孩子，似乎看见了什么？

英白拉多注意到了我的为难：“过来吧，加图。”

他只是挥挥手，那孩子就听话地直接走过来了。他看上去似乎有十三四岁光景，这是我从体型上窥测出来的；否则，绝对判断不能。他的身高一般，放在人群中毫不起眼，只是稚嫩的脸上那种堪称老道的淡漠十分惹人注意。

英白拉多给躺椅腾出一块地方，让加图坐在他的旁边：“这是个可怜孩子，历尽千辛才被送到我这里来。”他好像是在对我说，也好像是在对自己说，“不过正如你所见的，他成熟得很，同时却又不爱耍小孩子特有的那些无知之恶。”

“你以后想做些什么呢？”我凑近他，一瞬间他忽然有些脸红，但很快地便恢复过来，默默地握紧了小拳头说：

“消灭世上所有的暴君！”

你可别说，我当时真被这句话惊到了。他小时候和现在一样，都是只言片语就能令人哑然的类型。我抬起头，试图看清英白拉多的眼色，不过他似乎并不在意这句在外人看来很有可能冒犯到他的话。

“学过共和国历史后，他就立此志向了。早知如此，我当初至少不应该让他读格拉古。结果现在竟然还发展到了带着一群小跟班在街上‘除暴安良’的程度——说真的，我很期待他将来会成为什么样的角色。等他真正认清这个世界之后，会不会开始用那套理论批判我？——虽然，我可能活不到那个时候了。”他话音刚落就往下看去，然后指指我的方向，“孩子，这可是所向披靡的大将军卢库卢斯。你不是憎恶米特拉达梯吗？那几场关键决战可都是他打赢的。”

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

我看出这孩子的眼里开始发光，他离开躺椅，摸索到了我的面前。我本以为，他会问一些关于战略和军械的问题——那些介于宏观和细节之间的模糊点，小孩子们一向最喜欢。

结果他却抿了抿嘴道：“您为苏拉打过那么多胜仗，先生，那么您认为他是恶人吗？”

“好人与恶人……只是相对而言的吧？”我挠挠下巴，不得不说这个问题确实很难（尤其是英白拉多还在场。我一面思索答案，一面在心里奇怪，他们两个难道每天都会进行这种危险对话不成？），“而且，当你学会服从命令的时候，就不会再去分辨什么善恶。”

他对于这个回答似乎很不满意。我其实知道结果会是这样，也有让他满意的能力，但我认为与这个孩子谈话的时候，再告诉他世界的正面并不合适。怀有纯净梦想的人，唯有通过观望世间的黑暗才能由幻入真。我希望他能够早点明白这个道理。

这样的时光终究是渐渐少了，因为他的乡舍远离罗马，还依靠着森林和鱼池，正如农牧神的住所一般难以令人找到。是的，他想要的，不过是一片远离尘世的土地，终日和亲人、孩子们相守的生活让他无比快乐。每次我们几个老友去看他，他都会在门边故作不耐烦地嘟囔一句“怎么又来了”，然后不停地规劝我们莫要为了他放弃自己的公务。我们能理解他的心思，但是也常常忍不住去探望他——没有人能把他从他自己那里请出来，就连我也不行。所以大家在那时就都坚定了，隐退的苏拉的余生都将在一片安宁中度过。

如果故事在这里就结束了就好了。如果所有关乎故人的记忆都可以随东去的风消散就好了。现在的我，不过是一摇将灭的烛火，可内芯依然因为躁动的回忆烧得滚烫。那个约定——他肯定会认为我很后悔的吧，但我的确答应了，没有半分犹疑，把所有我能给予出的事物作为代价，来换得最后的心安……

这糟糕的身体不允许我再说下去了。晚安吧，我亲爱的朋友，请你祝我明天还能如愿醒来，得见你的身影。祝我能把一切的终结也顺利讲下来吧，就算圆了我一个自私的梦，晚安，晚安，亲爱的朋友，愿诸神与你同在。

……

“在你回忆起这样的我的时候，请预备好踏进泊尔塞福涅的黑色大门。”

玫瑰花瓣腾空起舞。

光……好刺眼。光，是黑色的，也是白色的。

“……苏拉，”

“……”

光，消失了。……不！只是帐篷、花瓣和金器，都统统不见了。

他紧紧地抱着我，呼啸的风中金发飞舞，淡蓝色的眼眸之中除我以外一无所有。

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

我们仿佛飘浮在一片澄明之境。没有哀叫，没有痛苦，没有统帅与副将的等级隔阂，世界，不存在；污浊，不存在；人群、刀剑、鲜血，都不存在；追忆的残片奇迹般地重新组合，我听见一声巨响，紧接着他深深地吻上了我的嘴。

【听者视角】

卢库卢斯告过别后，就闭上了眼睛。很快轻柔的呼吸笼罩了他的面庞……他睡得很熟，这点让我们放松了不少。

然而翌日来到门前时，侍卫却坚决地拦住了去路。奴隶们说，老主人在过去的半夜莫名其妙地低语了起来。一开始他的声音很轻，因此只有守在门口的贴身仆人才听见了，并理所当然地理解为简单的梦话。可是，那些似是含着某些预兆的声音却愈来愈大，直到最后他呼喊了起来，弄得全体奴仆都赶来尝试各种能让他醒来的方法，可对外界失去了感知的卢库卢斯仍然固执地深陷在那古怪的梦中。

“这个症状，其实和他第一次晕倒的那天很像。”医师靠过来帮忙解释道，“他睡着了，然后开始或低语或大叫，但没有人能听懂他在说什么，尽是一些漫无边际的词汇的拼凑。”

漫无边际？只是因为这些人听不懂那些话，就有资格将其定性为虚妄么？人的狂傲总是在无意间流露出来。

不过幸好，过了不到一时，几个仆人就来到中庭里告知主人已经醒了过来。而且他还极乐意去欢迎他的老熟人访客。

【回归正文：卢库卢斯的视角】

很幸运再见到你，我险些以为自己再也看不到人间的阳光了呢。

哈……别摆出那种悲悯的表情，我此刻的心境要比所有人都好得多呢。解脱和释怀，大概是在这种关头对我们最有益的感情吧。那些服侍我的孩子们不明白，因为大多数人都始终停留在畏惧死亡的程度，却不懂得拥抱它时的幸福。

我说这话，并不是无凭无据的。梦境给了我答案，它唤起了我更多的回忆，也揭示了我的未来……虽然可能会让你感到遗憾的是，目前看来我时间紧迫，所以办任何事都须抓紧。我方才已经通知了文书，今晚再把遗嘱拿来供我审读一遍；而在此之前的时间，当然都是属于我们两人的。实话告诉你，比起赠给亲友的财产，我更乐意把回忆交予你传递下去呢。毕竟它们才是我一生中最宝贵的事物。

我很早就听说，英白拉多要作一篇自传，并非是为了宣明什么，只是单纯的自娱自乐罢了。他一向是乐意把自己的创作和朋友们分享的，想当年在马略军中的时候，财务官苏拉最大的爱好就是在人群中大声朗读自己新写的诗歌。至于质量嘛……其实客观来说，倒还可以（我亲爱的英白拉多，请原谅我这么评论吧。毕竟您的副官也是正经学过几年文法的人），只是相比起文采，他的诗句里更迷人的是感情。所以你不难猜到，他很快就把创作题材由军旅、爱情转到了——

抨击现状的方面。更通俗一点说，大概就类似于坊间的打油诗。他毫无顾忌地在诗里嘲讽所有欺压自己和兄弟兵士们的人，而最主要的受害对象，你不难想到，就是盖乌斯·马略。甚至有积极分子在认真旁听了他两个月的诗歌朗诵后，整理出了一份列表，其中详细地记录了马略共在苏拉的诗里被雷暴劈中了几次、出门被绊倒摔破了相几次、以及被萝卜捅了几次这种无聊又好笑的数字。马略知道后，自然是暴跳如雷，习惯性地嚷嚷要整肃军容……但是每次都莫名其妙地无疾而终了。这老家伙的军规，从来都是向外人收紧，己方敞开的。

不过，一谈到这部勾起无数人无数兴趣的自传，英白拉多就变得非常保守谨慎起来。有一个牢不可破的文稿箱专门用来收集他的创作，而除了他自己外没有任何人有权限将其打开。他把这项工作弄得极其神秘，以至于我们都跃跃欲试想去探查出些什么，可根本就没有能让他开口的法子。

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

我们三个终究还是听从了他的建议，逐渐地开始恢复公职运作。虽然庞培还是不乐意在官僚之间来回周旋，但他至少开始认真地参与元老院会议了，毕竟英白拉多的命令他一向是最听从的。其实我认为，只要是他下定决心要做的事情，一般都会做得很好——如你今天所见的，他有着强大的能力，丰富的人脉，人们叫他马格努斯并不是全无理由的。但很不幸的是，他在考量自己在不同阶段的主要目标的时候，却总是缺点心思。

你应该也听说过吧，英白拉多逝世以后，有次我和他在元老院上吵得天翻地覆。他失去了唯一可以给予他悉心指导的人，因此就完全堕落到了狂妄自大的情绪之中。我决不能允许他在那样庄重严肃的场合玷污自己曾服役过的军队，也不允许他滥用英白拉多留给他的爱……咳！……

……咳、咳。谢谢你。你说的对……我不该这么容易就为往事而激动，毕竟终点线已经近在眼前了，太多对痛苦的回顾其实是毫无必要的。

有一天我和克拉苏在一块喝酒，他可是罗马城里的头号忙人，别说邀他单独谈天了，就连在他自己开办的宴会上都难得能见他一眼。不过幸好，他还是乐意帮助我牵制庞培的——或许是出于同族的情谊，又或许是出于某种单纯的私人意愿——其实我们能看出来，他和庞培平日里走得还是挺近的，虽然两人之间常常互相赌气，在暗地里拆对方的台。但无论如何，身为有过生死之交的战友，至少残存的一点感情也足够他们维持见面时的笑容的需要。

那天我坐到他面前的时候，清楚地看见了他脸上尚未消褪的黑眼圈。很显然，他一定又熬夜在堆积如山的账目里工作了。他训练了不少聪明的文书专门帮他干活，可自己还总是不放心，非要对准确处理好的数字一审再审。涉及到关乎自己利益的事宜时，克拉苏就总是表现得比潜伏在灌木中的狐狸还狡猾谨慎。据说没有一个人曾真正让他动心、体会到自己还有爱与被爱的需求，直到现在似乎仍是如此。

他坦白地和我说，他想要战功。在这短短几年内，庞培已经带兵出征了数次，收获了无穷无尽的金钱和荣誉。

他的重点在于荣誉。在我看来，一定也是这个怪东西在作祟。以克拉苏的条件，是不可能去殷羡大多数人都渴望的财富的。他在实在的物质上获得了满足，却时常感觉到精神空虚，无所适从。我当时和他说，或许他需要的不一定是战争，而是某样需要他去为之投入的东西。

“一个契机，一个项目，又或许，只是一个人。”我喝下一杯他珍藏的醇酒。

他摇摇头。我感觉到，他并不是在否定这些提议，而是对具体的未来缺乏感知。毫无疑问，像他这样的人，当然希望世上的万事万物都在他的掌控范围之内。但正是因为他把一切都视作自己的工具，才会失去身为人所能拥有的最宝贵的感情。

“说到底你只是得不到爱。”这酒实在甜美。我可能是喝多了，结果最后迷迷糊糊地说出这句话来。

“我只是不需要爱而已，前辈。”

他这句话一落地，我就再没有意识了。

幸亏当晚克拉苏派车夫专门把我送回家，否则第二天大祭司卢库卢斯在酒桌上醉倒将成为全城皆知的惨剧。待我在自己的床上醒来并听说了这一切后，便感觉很对不起这孩子。不仅问题没帮他解决，还让他摊上一桩麻烦……是我没有好好尽到扶持他的责任。

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

不过，在作为祭司的那段时间里，我每天都在向神明悄悄地祈祷英白拉多的健康。那时候他的身体已经出现了一些加速衰老的迹象，或许是因为突然放松下来后得以过度纵欲的缘故。但是那篇只存在于传说中的回忆录仍然在紧锣密鼓的撰写之中，每一次我去拜访他，他都大笑着告诉我，他今天又完成了多少块蜡板的创作，却唯独不肯透露关于文章的任何细节。

让我有点头疼的是，我们两个实在是太熟络了，以至于瞒住内心想法都成了一件困难的事。我总是无知觉地向他吐露真言，就比如说关于在我之前也做过祭司的那名叫恺撒的青年的事……他现在那副威武的风范，和从前可完全不同。他千方百计地要违抗英白拉多的所有指令，以至于被驱逐流落海盗之间，但我想他内心倒以为自己是个英雄。

好吧，如你所见的，从那以后克拉苏就格外倚仗这个人帮他解决各种问题，特别是用来打压庞培。这三个人表面上总是显得格外紧密……直到现在已经到了能够轻松把玩元老院的程度。不过鉴于这方面的事是我们的题外话，我也就不再做过多的说明了。再说，等到这群孩子走上权力巅峰的时候，我们这些老人早已经奄奄一息了，不是吗？位子都是要让出去的。英名终究都是会被忘记的。只可惜我们在追求那些东西的时候，往往会忽视这些显而易见的道理。

我并不认为英白拉多像某些人口中说的一样，是个汲汲于名利的人。如果只是说他有虚荣心，我或许多少会承认一点，但他一生的最高目标并不是让自己取得令人仰慕的地位和权力。早在很久以前，似乎是我们刚刚认识的时候，他就和我说过，他最大的愿望就是每天和亲友们聚餐、吟诗、唱歌、饮酒，过大家族式的生活。很单纯的想法，对吧？你们或许会以为他早已经实现了这个愿望了呢，可在我看来并不然。

他那么刻骨铭心地痛恨马略，就是因为他深爱着的人们在后者手中极轻易地就毁于一旦。要知道平日里他对待身边的人总是很认真的，对于他能够给予安慰和帮助的，他从来都不会缺席。我们这些将领都必须承认，每个人在仕途和家庭上都得到了他各式各样的扶持；还有那几千位出身低贱却才华横溢的青年们，在他的关怀下得以冠上康尼勒斯家族的名号，这会为罗马的未来新添上多少美好的可能性啊。我不想偏袒他，只是由内而外地认为他真的爱着愿意尊重他的每一个人。虽然他的脾气因为仇恨的压迫产生了许多不可捉摸的变数，从某种程度上讲给国家造成了伤害，但所有统帅都有这样的时候。

我实在是评价不出，某位特定的人物究竟是善良还是邪恶……人的决策终究是受一瞬间的意念操控的东西，好像天边划过的截不住的流星，冲刺、燃烧、坠落，我们只能作为互相之间的局外人和旁观者。所以很多感情，我们还来不及去捕捉，就能以闪电的速度成功操控我们的肢体，从而做出一些连自己都不知结论的事。

英白拉多，只是被那些瞬间刺激得太过分了，才很难去抑制自己那些于别人来讲宛如噩梦般的想法和行为。其实以他的体质，不少人都猜想他一定会十分长寿的。但是很无奈，他心里的熊熊烈焰很快便会把肉躯上的一切烧灼殆尽……这是重感情的人才会拥有的宿命吧，我想。像我这种情怀元素如此单一的人，或许永远都无法领会他的感受。

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

有一天，他笑容灿烂地对我说，他的自传完成了。虽然还在进行一些最后的调整，但如果我想先知为快的话，他可以随时读给我听。

“我自己看就可以啦，英白拉多。您就好好休息吧。”我不想让他的嗓子太劳累了。

但他不肯，非要读出来才罢休。于是我就靠在躺椅上，一面托他之福享用着点心和水果，一面聆听那再熟悉不过的声音之中那些再熟悉不过的故事。

我很惊讶，因为我以为自己的记忆力已经足够厉害了，没想到他的更胜一筹。随着往事被一点点从身体内部激发出来，我的血管也好像蠢动的嫩芽一样轻轻膨胀、震颤。这样的感觉，可以回溯到几十年前那些他毫不疲倦地在我们面前朗诵自创诗歌的夜晚；朋友们其乐融融地聚在温热的火堆旁，全然不知后来会遭遇阴阳两隔的命运。

他讲了许多故事，我的心绪也就跟着这些故事在月光下的潮汐里摇来晃去。我偶尔笑笑，也会莫名地落泪，毕竟那些事情都是我们真实经历过的啊，比虚伪矫饰之章更富有感染力。冥冥中我收到某种感觉，就是这样的时光很快便要到尽头了，不管我怎样留恋，如何割舍不得，都注定会走向歧途了——人们的相聚，大概就是为了迎接离别才存在的吧。

他看我惆怅的样子，就噤住声缓步朝我走来。我感受到他特别的呼气声，还有抚过我额头千万遍的掌心纹路，我不想离开他，永远，永远……但这样的祈祷何时得到过神明的恩准呢？人的死生在高天之上的统治者们看来是多么渺小啊。他的身体离我越来越近了，可在灵魂上却好像渐行渐远了。我已经能看到那即将燃尽的火苗——他一定是料到了这件事，才特地叫我来陪他度过自己最后的时间的……

我抱住他，轻轻在他的胸前蹭着，就算这真的是最后一瞬间，也让我再在他面前暴露一下自己的软弱吧。毕竟那是只能留给他看的情感……也是只会被他宽容地接受的情感。今天的果香好浓啊，让我嗅不到他的气息了，那就让我再抱紧一些吧，再靠近一些吧，再忘掉一些教条和定规吧，再深入地浸透在他的血液里吧……这样是不是就可以和他永远地在一起了？

这样是不是……就可以无限次地望着他的眼睛了？无限次地倾听他的秘密了？无限次与他默契地把手相牵了？我真的，好渴望……能再回到那些时候啊，因为我不知道人究竟会不会有来生，也不确定在重新构造的机缘里我们是否还能以让对方倾心的方式相遇……重新结识，赴汤蹈火百遍，推心置腹千遍，最后再重新相爱，不管一起携手走过多少荆棘满布的路程，只要是和他在一起，我都只会感觉幸福。我……只想成为他的副将，还有被悄悄地，隐去了名字的……恋人。

他顶着我的额头，嘴里不断地说着我是个傻瓜。我说是啊，因为我只听他的话。他笑了，然后舔了一下嘴唇，问我难道没有过后悔的时候？……绝对没有。——怎么可能呢？明明我也时常犯傻，还要你们来帮我收拾残局。……那是我应该做的，因为您是我的英白拉多。

“但是我不想只做英白拉多。那个名字不重要。”

我们的目光对上了，虽然眼前都已经蒙上了一层湿润的薄雾。人生，实在是不真切极了。

“如果能够收获卢库洛的心，我作为统帅又有什么所谓呢？”

人生，实在是不真切极了。

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

我再一次听到这句话，是在风中。

呼啸而过，奔流而过，好似时间，好似生命，玫瑰花瓣无影无踪。倏忽间我看见天色澄清，刺眼的白光中天穹开始像跌碎的花瓶那样陨落。我感到不可思议的寒冷和温暖，他凝视着我的眼光开始抽离，万事万物开始颠倒，天旋地转之中，他的最后一吻让我沉眠。

“当你再记起这一吻的时候，一切已无法挽回……”

【听者视角】

他最后说了几句不清晰的话之后，又昏过去了。狂奔过来的医生们喊叫着使出各种手段，但短时间内看不出任何成效。

所有人都很紧张，坐在原地一动也不敢动。一时之后，大门被毫不犹豫地推开，克拉苏和庞培的面容跃然眼前。

他们是特地为了前辈而来的吧。

啊……怎么视野恍惚起来了。明明在卢库卢斯的故事里，他们都是那么年轻的模样，时常会被冲动笼罩双眼，做出一些荒诞不经的事情来。但是现在，他们也都成了鬓角微白的中年了。

命运女神们就这样毫不留情地卷去一切人的生命，化为纺织机上的华美成品。我们把这些华美的的绫罗绸缎，称为历史……

他们看起来很想进去，然而却被仆人们一次次地拦了下来。庞培的激动反应自不必说，然而克拉苏竟也似乎出离愤怒了，他两手撑在满布皱纹的额头上，汗水从脸颊一滴一滴地渗出来。

最后他们也知道实在进不去，于是就只好坐在大厅里等。庞培搂住了克拉苏的肩膀，但后者一点也没有要倚靠在他身上的打算。

“你累了，前辈。”

“胡说八道。”

这两个人，真是和他们的统帅与前辈一点也不像呢。

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

  
  
  
  


【回归正文：卢库卢斯的视角（抽离）】  
  
  
  
  


风还没有停。正如他的吻还火热地停驻在我的唇上。我的心像则焰苗一样来回摇摆。  
  
  
  
  
  


在这清风的裹携之中，万事万物都在静止，万事万物都在活动，直到布满星辰和回忆的尽头也永不会停息。我想，这些景象既然非梦，那么一定就是幻觉。是我不知从何时开始，却自那以后始终生生不息地加持下去的幻觉；亦是终有一天会和我的生命一起消亡的幻觉……  
  
  
  
  
  


或许，它最后还会为这世界再多停留一个瞬间？  
  
  
  
  
  


我好像能听到人谈话的声音了。刚刚又昏过去了，一定让孩子们担心得很吧。  
  
  
  
  
  


虽然眼皮还是这么沉……他说得没错，我的路很快就要走到尽头了。  
  
  
  
  
  


又想起那天的情景了。在一个极其漫长且疯狂的吻之后，他凝视着我的眼眸，言语从远方的世界深处迸发出来，好似甘露洗涤了我的心。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“让我……和您，一起走吧……！英白拉多！苏拉！！”我在喊出这几句话后，顿时就失了力气，倒在他的臂弯里——我意识到了，这个他只不过是魂魄，暂时的显形或许只是为了完成某些愿望——但这些内涵于我而言又有什么意义呢？我唯一想说，也是最后想说的话，只是这一句而已……  
  
  
  
  
  


他笑了，然后把我的头抬起来，用手蒙住了我的眼睛。  
  
  
  
  
  


奇迹的玫瑰之夜重现视野。  
  
  
  
  
  


“现在，忘掉你的呼吸……不要怕，痛楚只隶属于那一瞬间。而后，我亲爱的……”  
  
  
  
  
  


……！  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


【回归正文：卢库卢斯的视角】  
  
  
  
  
  


“前辈！”  
  
  
  
  


是克拉苏的声音。现在他眼中的我，大概是瞪着双眼，满身大汗的吧？——人到了这种时候真是全无形象啊。  
  
  
  
  


我想和他说，我没事的，至少现在还好。但嗓子这时却不争气地沙哑起来，连半句话也说不出。哦，别为我悲伤，亲爱的孩子们——我似乎已经看到黑暗边缘的曙光了，如果我不能被铭记，那至少也会得以安息。  
  
  
  
  


庞培也来了。他大概终于懂得“后悔”这种情感了吧，此时他皱着眉，在克拉苏说出什么之前，一动也不敢动。最后几年里我训斥了他那么多次，幸好在剧终时还是得到回报了。但这些都不重要，其实我现在最大的愿望，就是希望他们此后能享有美好的命运……但不知怎的，迷蒙之间，我似乎已经瞥见些许他们的结局了。这大概是将死之人才会有的通感吧……哦，哦，孩子们啊，如果你们注定不会幸福，那也至少请天神护佑，让你们在最后生命流泄的时候能多少坦然一些……  
  
  
  
  


TBC


	54. Chapter 54

我还有什么要说的吗？……其实走到这一步已然足够了。但是，还有最后一件事，无论如何也要说出来。

在此之前，试着保持清醒的意识吧。再多看他们几眼吧，虽然陷在悲恸中的人的神色并不会让临终者放心。

我一直在想，克拉苏在他的有生之年里究竟会不会流泪，如果有，是因为什么，又会浇灌出什么样的结果。作为同族的长辈，我本不该期待这种情绪在他身上发生的，但只是单纯地感到好奇。不过显然，我似乎是看不见了。因为他坐在我床前低着头一言不发，丝毫没有淌过泪的痕迹，只是轻轻抚着我的手——我在树林里打猎时见到过类似的场景，毛发尚未褪去青涩的棕色的小熊，卧倒在它被误伤而死的熊母亲之前，用小小的舌尖舔舐着那躯体上最后的温度。

“前辈。”他沉稳地开了口，声音却是颤抖着的，“……请您安心。”

我努力地对他微笑，然后点点头。其实，还想要给他更多的回应。希望他可以一直留到那个时候。

庞培也渐渐靠近我，看得出来他也想说点什么，然而不知是勇气不足还心存愧疚，迟迟也不开口。

克拉苏用手肘顶了他几下。

“别勉强他。”这时，从我的身体里自然而然地吐出了这一句。

房间里的人都讶异地愣在了原地，含我在内。或许在这群孩子们看来，我可能再也对他们说不出话了。而我，也是对自己突然的恢复感到惊奇。

大约是英白拉多想让我说完最后的话吧。

【听者视角】

所有人都没料到卢库卢斯会再醒来，亦没料到他还强撑着虚弱的声音说要讲述最后一个故事。

庞培的仆人中途来叫他，似乎是让他继续今天剩下的安排，但被主人严厉的眼神瞪了回去。

全罗马的人都知道他们两个最后几年的关系窘迫极了，曾经德高望重的副将和前辈，在与后生的荣誉争夺面前变得颓弱无力——其实大家都明白，卢库卢斯并不热心政务，特别是在苏拉去世后——他屡次三番地计划隐退，但庞培在元老院里高调的作风频频阻拦着他的后路。克拉苏这个凡事只关心自己的人，也不可能给予同族长者过多的帮助。

自那以后，所有人都以为苏拉的将军们已经彻底散伙了，并给出各种各样的证据和理由。不少势力暗中想要一举扳倒他们三个，只是一直没能得逞。

不过他们这回应该高兴了，因为卢库卢斯马上就要追随着他的统帅，退出罗马这座纷乱的大舞台。克拉苏和庞培因为恺撒的参与暂时联合在了一起，不过凡人皆知他们的关系比滥制木车还要松散。很少有人能够做到好聚好散，这是人类历史长河里不争的事实。

虽然，这时旁观着他们三个最后的团圆的人都能暗暗地感觉到，似乎有一种陈酿美酒的气息在空中升腾。在经历了那么多合作共事、明争暗斗之后，他们之间已然形成了某种坚不可摧的灵魂维系，这和世俗关系是不能混为一谈的。只有长久相伴彼此身边的人，才能在离别时分最后一次爆发出互相之间如此强烈的情感。

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

庞培掀起他的披风，在众人讶异的眼光辐射里，向他的老前辈下跪道歉。

人们似乎看清了，卢库卢斯的嘴角扬起一丝欣慰的笑，他终于教会了这个迟迟长不大的孩子一件最重要的事。

克拉苏的表情已经凝固了，他迷离地望着眼前的一切，似是在追忆，似是在反省。

最后，我们闲杂人等都走开了，只剩他们两个守在床边，静静地听完那在玫瑰花瓶最底层埋藏着的秘密。

……

葬礼当天，披着黑衣的人群任泪水连珠披到大地上，一路跟着棺木伴随这老将走过最后一程。庞培的脸上满是泪水，像个在熏蒸房里烤得灼热的银罐，全身仿佛都湿透了，摇摇摆摆地难以站定。至于克拉苏的表情，依然没人能看清楚；然而恺撒就在他身边小心翼翼地扶着他，仿佛生怕下一瞬这个人就要像脆弱的玻璃瓶般摔碎。

卢库卢斯的长子发表演说后，火把开始埋没柴堆。黑红的焰光很快吞噬了他的身体和记忆，还有台下人们不绝的哭声。在这人世间，所谓失去是何其容易。如果那些恐怖时刻降临的时候没有他在，因莫须有的罪名而殒命的人数将无从计量。大多数人称赞他的正直和善良，然而仅有少数人明白他的背后苦楚——以及，更深层的——对于某个人的爱意。

午后，自称是被他在临终前释放的奴隶带着一叠莎草纸走了过来。

“主人让我给您的。……原谅我这么说吧，在我看来他永远都是我的主人。总之，请您收下。”

“这是什么？”

“……他说您看了就会明白的。”

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

【终章】

Nox Rosarum.

那种绝景，被我们称为……玫瑰之夜。

但它终究是一种幻觉，和这世上所有美好的事物一样，都是人们为了安慰自己和彼此而在灵魂深处唤醒的幻觉。

而我，不仅不愿因此就否决它，反倒还愈来愈深地沦陷其中。晚霞抹过我的身体，就这样化作玫瑰花瓣吧，我这样想着——目光移上去，便能看见悠远的九重天上，他正张开怀抱等待着我。

这是种无可置疑的幸运。就算永远不会有人重视，但它永远藏在我心底，就足够了。毕竟这世上我最想要的东西，就是源自于他的爱。别的任何什么都不需要。

炫目的光扫过眼前，往事就像透明的莎幕，将我的全部笼罩，于两颗心温热的搏动中，就这样融化着，解构着，消失……

和他一起消失。

……

那是最后一次看见他的眼眸，独裁官在他最后的日子里，分明受尽了病痛的折磨，却时常骄傲地扬起面庞，说自己的死亡也是如此幸福。

他给我念完那篇传记后，不久就彻底病倒了，没有任何可挽救的余地。我便日日夜夜地陪在他身边，不想错过任何一瞬能与他最后互相凝望的时间。而他，和往常对生命惊人的执着不同，这回竟十分的放松和释然，像是卸去了一个巨大的重担。

其实我知道，此时他身体里的疼痛有多么剧烈，但他始终不承认。

幸运的苏拉，难道只是因为自我否定掉了一切不幸，才能勉强自称为幸运么？

他当然能看出我的难过，于是拂过我的手，试图安抚我——因为此时的他根本无法控制好动作的幅度。直到我主动握住了他，这才从那张脸上看到了象征着享受的笑意。

“我真的，好喜欢你。”

我本想笑，结果哭了。

他的嘴唇几乎无力合上了，但还是显示出了些许戏谑般的笑意。我忽然感觉很害怕，因为只是想到以后就无法再见到这种笑容，便让我的心如同被千万根铁针刺穿一般的痛。此时，一切抒情都显得那么的无用，可我还是像从前般轻易地就会被他的话触动。这，是我的本性。

“记住我和你约好的事了吗？”这声音，仿佛来自另一个飘渺的世界。

“嗯……”

“虽然我一早就料到了，你肯定会哭……但你总是在关键时刻如此不坚强，这样不对……”他和我说的这些话，还好像是在训导新兵一样，“你也看出来了吧，我最后的时光这么幸福，世人们必定会钦羡万分的……”

“您不要为了安慰我故意说这些话……”

他愣了一瞬，我知道，他只是在找其它的借口。

“我才没有那么偏心。都是将死之人了，当然把一切都看得明明白白……”

他还是这么固执而倔强。

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

“英白拉多……”我把脸贴向他，恨不得与他把器官双双接连，分担他的虚弱和痛苦，最后一同相依着死去，“让我陪着您……”

“现在不许乱说这种话。如果你还愿意让我给你下最后一道命令……”他凑近我的耳朵，呼吸早已失去了从前的温热，“接下来的日子，好好享受生活，做个在苏拉留给你的幸运中慢慢淡出人世的老头。”

我除了不停地吻着他的脸，再做不到别的事。

“……等你也下去了，我可要查你的履历。狄斯可是会眷顾我的面子的……”

……

“还有。”

“……在我咽气之前，不许再用尊称了。叫我苏拉吧。”

我便完全服从他的指示，一次次呼叫他的名字，又一次次，一次次，一次次地感觉泪水淌进嘴里的苦咸味：

“苏拉。”

“苏拉……”

“……苏拉。”

“苏拉……！”

“这样才是乖孩子……”他吃力地把头扭过来，想要承接我的吻。我立即意识到了他想做什么。

“不要……不要这样就离开！苏拉……”

而且，他的最后一息理应也不属于我。我对他的责任……虽然不愿意承认……已经尽了。

“我给你的东西，不许拒绝……”他的眼睛不自然地眨了两下，必定是疼痛又发作了，“不过你提醒了我一件事……”

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

随着他混浊的目光示意，我摸向床头柜上的一个封筒。从外形上看，它并不是遗嘱该有的模样。

“……拿着这个。”

我万分小心地拆开那个封筒，与此同时内心的直觉呼喊着，告诫着我这物件将带来多么长久的快乐与悲伤。

“谨以此赠予卢修斯·李锡尼乌斯·卢库卢斯。”

是他的自传。他把它留给了……我。虽然这个举措，于旁人看来无论是在政治上还是军事上都毫无意义……可是……

……这是他的回忆。其中凝结着我们几十年于一日的信任，无数个风雨飘摇的时刻的坚守，随时都一触即发的默契……以及最深重的，彼此之间难以抑制的悔恨。这些情感，比千钧沉的桂冠和武器都要重要。

“是我要向你道歉。卢库洛……”他的声音渐渐弱了下去，“如果这就是我在这世上能说的最后一句话了，我也不后悔……”

“原谅我，相信我，我很爱你。”

……

那是我和他度过的最后一个午后。说完这句话后，他就陷入了睡眠，直到接近深夜的时候才醒过来。我们三个曾经的副将守在床边，静静地听他说完最后的那些嘱托，然后让出地方，请他的亲人们进去。

离开房间的时候，我忍不住回头看了好几眼——尽管他的身体渐渐被游移的人影遮盖住了，但我还是想象着自己是如从前一样清晰地凝望着他的眼眸。

当时我还不知道，这样的时光即将变得短于一瞬，亦将变得无穷无尽。

最后他的被释奴请我们再进去的时候，他已经命悬一线了，带着剧烈却痛快的高烧。和他曾经向我许愿过的一样，他的死亡是毫不拖沓的，至少从这点来看，他足够幸运。

我的唇间开始默念他的名字。苏拉……苏拉……苏拉，一遍又一遍。同时向所有神明祈祷，希望他的魂魄得以安息。

几瞬，几刻，几转眼后，当我听见自己的心中爆出一声巨响时，便知道我们的缘分暂时走到了尽头。

是的，暂时。你可能想不明白，我为什么现在坦然了很多……他去世之后的整晚，我都懊丧得很，心想着还有那么多话没有和他说……没有告诉他我不需要他的道歉，也没来得及说我也爱他。而且这炽烈的爱火，比千万支丘比特的利箭都要强力……

不过到了我走到生死边缘的时候，我却变得洒脱了，这都是出于那一场幻梦。约定是，当我开始慢慢想起关于它的细节时，我的生命也就开始了最后的流泄。一切美好都是臆造的幻觉——但我现在终于有机会和他进入同一个幻觉之中了。而且，期限是比宇宙的存在还要伟大的永恒。

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

  
  
  


很抱歉，最后没能亲自和你说一声再见，毕竟是你陪伴我度过了被喷薄而出的情感浸润的时光。如果没有你在，我几乎都不会再记起那些美丽的日子，不会再任心头变作激情却温柔的火山，让炽焰熔化一切。  
  
  
  
  
  


现在的我，正陪伴着他在一个你们眺望不到的地方徜徉。那里不是宇宙，也不是凡间，而是个于我而言无限温馨，亦无限宽广的场所。不过，或许会令你感到遗憾的是，我们放弃了得以永恒的机会，而是选择在地平线上撒下玫瑰花种，把芬芳交与你们后人来嗅。  
  
  
  
  
  


就把这绝景当作是我的补偿吧，如果你愿意，不妨抬起头来看看。这是送给你的，以及送给所有人的礼物。希望得以在它之下沐浴的生命，都可以收获美好的幸运。  
  
  
  
  
  


你若是能听到从自己胸中传来的滚烫的鼓动，那我便可以心安理得地微笑了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


【听者视角】  
  
  
  
  


人们的喧嚣声从四面八方奏起。世界变成了一架竖琴，我们每个人都成了琴弦，也都成了拨弄它的气流，在无垠之中自由涌动。在这种温柔的浮动中，罗马的人们抬起了头，全世界各个角落的人们都不约而同地抬起了头，仰望同一片本该呈现出星空的天穹……  
  
  
  
  
  


玫瑰之夜。  
  
  
  
  
  


和他描摹过的全无二致，殷红色的背景布上洒下霞光和暗影，来自天宇的金光在每一双或纯净或混浊的眼前流淌。它们拂过孩子的短发，挽住老人的手臂，清风拂过，全世界几乎都要轻飘飘地升到天上去，迎接满布天空的爱与善意。  
  
  
  
  
  


人们赞叹着伸出手，那暗色的云，共流转的光，破碎了，分散了，满天玫瑰瓣倾洒而下——神圣的恩惠，以赎罪的诚心拥抱着伤痕累累的天空，以及大地，以及河流，以及一切冲突、嫉恨、冷漠、哭喊、狂傲……像凉雪中的篝火，为人类带来了久违的温暖，一瞬间敌对的人们尽数忘记了隔阂，亲密无间的情绪紧紧连结彼此……每对人，每对城邦，每对星体都一同在静谧里忘情地拥抱、亲吻。  
  
  
  
  
  


宇宙近在眼前。这时似乎能看到他了——是的，正如他自己所说，他消失了，他们一起消失了，连灵魂的残息也不剩。这种结局纵然悲伤，但赠给普世幸福的愿望以另一种方式永存了下去。  
  
  
  
  


TBC


	60. Chapter 60

这也是种别样的幸运吧？隐忍着，不说出一句话，却在心底默默地愿与对方一同归于无尽……

他的话终于变得明晰了。这是除他以外的人们，第一次，也是最后一次置身于这绝尘的景色中，而当这一切过去后，那些宝贵的回忆则会被珍藏起来。

是的，爱是幻境。

是只为一个人，一个特别的人构造出来的幻境。为了还上所欠的心债，刻意以灵魂逸散为代价，让他在生时看到的，死后明了并与自己一同融化其中的幻境。

“这样做很不理智，对么？”暗色的水潭边，洪钟般的声音在回响。

“但是被爱火包容的人，却平静地接受这种宿命……我们究竟该说可惜，还是可羡呢？”

“但是无论如何，这样的瞬间将无穷无尽，永无止境，运作下去，传递下去，只要世界上最后一人的最后一息仍在，就绝不会被忘怀。”

那漫天的玫瑰，最后还是凋谢了。人们看着天色渐渐被熟悉的黑夜侵蚀，残瓣失去了颜色，无声无息地飘落，埋进泥土里。

不会有象征复苏的春天等着它们，亦没有任何力量能够挽回这些零落的碎片。

……

【回归正文：卢库卢斯的视角】

我在抬脚的前一刹，下意识地心中一紧。

他还不希望我们这就离开。他还不希望我这就离开。

我们重新围上去，他正拼尽最后的力量呼吸着，像是祭司终末的咏叹。

“Vale...”

“...Te”

“Amo.”

我看见他嘴角轻轻上扬了一下，似是在夸赞自己最后甩下的文字谜语。

而我，只是单纯地，最后一次被他逗笑了，最后一次为他而哭了。

……

他抱着我，两副身体开始缓缓地朝天穹上升。我还想再说什么，但被他的手势拦了下来。

我只想告诉他，这是最后一次我能和他说话了，哪怕是简单的一句告白，也请他给我机会说出来。

他却戏谑地笑笑，轻轻地摇了摇头，似是在提醒我这个举动并不必要。

光芒愈来愈刺眼。我听见仙人的歌唱，神明的呼唤，维纳斯已准备好了她金红色的马车。

“什么也别说，看着我。”

我便看着他。

“握紧我的手，珍重最后一刻吧。”他的泪水已然溃了堤。显然，是不想再浪费仅剩的对视的时间。

我便握住他的手，同时静静地在心里念起了做祭司时专门为他背过的祷词。

我感觉到了，确实不需要再说什么话。它们分明已经烙印那空中的玫瑰园里了。

身躯，精神，与灵魂，仍在上升，仍在溶解，越来越轻，越来越放松，然而，越来越深刻……

……真的，好幸运。和他一直一直一直这样下去，真的好幸运。

我们相视而笑。紧接着，无边的光亮撕碎了一切。

“请和我一起融进这永恒的玫瑰之夜里。”

END


End file.
